Doctor Who-Guilty Crown: The Void of a Time Lord
by TheWildVortex
Summary: The Doctor receives a telepathic message and decides to investigate leading him to Tokyo in a time when the city was in ruins. (Set after series 8 of Doctor Who)
1. Chapter 1: The Blue Box

**Chapter 1-The Blue Box**

Shu rubbed his eyes. He realized he shouldn't have stayed up late last night. The noise of the school was slowly fading away. Shu liked that; it meant he could finally be alone. He headed to his normal hide out near the area with his lunch in hand neatly wrapped in blue cloth. He hadn't noticed the blood stains on the floor leading to a girl sitting in the middle singing a song.

 _"Saita no no hana yo"_

 _"Aa douka oshiete okure"_

Shu recognized her as Inori, the vocalist of EGOIST

 _"Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte"_

 _"Arasou no deshou"_

He was slowly approaching the wounded girl when he accidentally hit a can with his foot.

Inori turned around immediately. A small robot appeared behind her grabbing Shu and tossing him over.

"Wait! Hold on! I mean no harm!" he shouted. "Are you perhaps-"

He was cut off by a weird groaning noise. Wind was blowing from his left. A blue box suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

 ***DEEP SPACE***

The Doctor had just dropped off Clara at Coal Hill for her teaching job. He thought he could have some time to himself. He was up on the roof of the TARDIS again for his daily meditation when something projected in his mind.

 _"Saita no no hana yo"_

He opened his eyes.

"What?!" he said.

For a second there, he thought he heard a voice. The time lord closed his eyes and tried focusing again.

 _"Aa douka oshiete okure"_

There! Definitely something! He rushed into the console room closing the doors behind him and inserting his fingers into the telepathic circuits.

"Now who's calling for help?" he muttered.

 ***ABANDONED BUILDING***

The doors of the blue box swung open and an old looking man came out. Shu looked him in the eye and he looked back.

"Ah hello there, you don't happen to be singing, do you?" the Doctor asked.

Shu immediately looked at Inori. The Doctor followed his gaze.

"Ah of course. I should've known it was a girl." He approached Inori but before taking a step, the robot knocked the Doctor over as well. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch! Some robot you got there. Elastic tentacles, brilliant!"

He looked at Inori and saw blood around her.

"You're hurt." he got back on his feet. "Look, I can help. I'm sort of a doctor." he used his sonic to temporarily deactivate the robot.

As he walked forward, Inori backed up and hit her head on the table behind her. A computer turned on revealing an unfinished music video.

"I-It's not completed yet." Shu said. "That's footage of my hometown-"

"It's beautiful." Inori said.

The Doctor spoke up. "Alright, I think we all got off on a bad foot. Introductions would be nice."

"Huh?" Shu had forgotten he was there.

"I'm the Doctor and you?"

"Shu, the name's Shu."

The Doctor turned to Inori.

"How about you?" the Doctor said. Inori stayed quiet.

"Not much of a talker huh? Probably like singing better."

Her stomach rumbled.

"H-hey, are you hungry perhaps?" Shu held out his lunch.

Minutes later, they were upstairs and Inori had finished all of Shu's lunch. She had allowed the Doctor to examine her wounds and he was replacing the bandages. She was singing London Bridge while tying up some string in her hand.

"You have a good voice. You ever gonna tell me you name?" the Doctor asked. Inori kept singing.

"You don't recognize her? She's EGOIST's vocalist, Inori. Right?" he asked her. She continued singing.

"I'm not really into modern music nowadays." The Doctor said. He finished up the bandages.

"Alright, that should do."

Inori felt the bandages.

"Where did you come from?" Shu asked the Doctor.

"Hmm? Oh the box obviously." He replied.

"Yeah but where did that box come from?"

"Look it'd probably not make a lot of sense for a high school student. Let's just say I'm not from around here."

The Doctor wiped his hands with a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it back.

"Besides, what I want to know is why you're here Miss Inori."

"I have to deliver her to Gai." She replied. She faced Shu holding the string in her hands.

"Take this." She said. "Take this umm…"

"Shu! Shu Ouma!" Shu said.

The Doctor stared in curiosity.

"You might be able to do it if you try." Inori said. "But if you don't try, you definitely can't do it."

Shu glanced at the Doctor. He just replied by nodding his head towards her.

"Shu Ouma, are you a coward?"

Shu suddenly saw a vision. He couldn't tell what it was but he definitely saw something.

The Doctor stepped in. "Look, I hate to break the moment here but I need to know: who's Gai and why's the robot important?"

Inori didn't reply. The Doctor crouched down in front of her meeting her in the eye.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, show me." His hands held the sides of Inori's head but before he could establish a psychic link, the door of the building was suddenly kicked open. The Doctor got up as soldiers filled the room.

"Fyu-Neru." Inori whispered as she jumped off the balcony.

"Inori!" Shu shouted.

Inori tried to run but one of the men wearing her by the arm.

"Hold on."

Another soldier hit her with the butt of his gun and she fell to the ground.

"Hey!" The Doctor shouted as he began to go down the stairs. The soldiers immediately pointed their guns at him.

"Can we do this without the guns please?" He said.

Shu spoke up. "S-sir! She's hurt so please don't-"

"You a student?" The man with shades said.

"Yes!"

"This woman is a criminal. If you try to protect her, you'll be purged as a criminal too."

"May I ask what her charges are?" The Doctor said.

The man faced the Doctor.

"And who might you be?"

"The Doctor, her lawyer and again: her charges please."

The man walked up to him and punched the Doctor in the face. The old man knelt down holding his jaw.

"Terrorists aren't allowed lawyers." He said as he kicked Inori in the face. "Take her back."

"Yes sir!" The soldiers replied.

They dragged Inori out of the building.

Shu couldn't move. At least the Doctor tried stopping them but him? He did nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets

**Chapter 2-Regrets**

Shu laid face down on the floor.

'What the hell's wrong with me?' Shu thought to himself. 'It's pathetic how I feel relieved now that I'm out of danger; I'm that pathetic.'

The Doctor went back up rubbing his jaw.

"That guy can really throw a punch." He said.

Shu curled up and held his head.

"Shu are you alright?" The Doctor said. Shu didn't reply.

"Alright fine then." The Doctor went to the robot he had deactivated and messed around with his sonic. The robot suddenly sprang up revealing a hologram of a map.

"Bingo." The Doctor said.

Shu looked at the map and remembered Inori's words:

 _"We have to get her to Gai."_

The Doctor found a vile inside. He scanned it with his screwdriver and checked the readings.

"Weird. This is organic and at the same time made of an unknown element." He whispered to himself.

The Doctor picked up the robot and headed downstairs.

"Alright, I'll be off then. You should head back to school Shu."

"Wait!" Shu shouted. The Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"I want to go." He said.

"Shu this is dangerous and you're still a student. I wouldn't want to put you in danger."

"You don't understand Doctor! I was too much of a coward to stop them."

The Doctor was surprised by the sudden outburst of the seemingly quiet boy.

"You couldn't do anything Shu. It's not your fault."

Shu clenched his fists.

"Doctor, this could be my last chance to stop hating myself."

The Doctor looked at Shu. He then smiled.

"You have determination. I'll give you that." He looked at the TARDIS. "Ah what the hell."

The Doctor tossed Shu a vile. Shu caught it and looked at it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I don't know; but I bet we can find out if we take it to wherever the spot on the map is." The Doctor said.

"Wait. Why do I have to hold on to it? Wouldn't it be safer for it to be with you?"

The Doctor headed towards the TARDIS while feeling around his pocket for the key.

"You said it yourself Shu. This is your chance at redemption." The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS. "Try and keep up." He said as he entered the blue box.

Shu raised his eyebrow. He walked up to the box and examined it. Police Public Call Box? He had never heard of such a thing. He felt around the door handle before opening it and revealing the interior.

"It's called the TARDIS. It's a ship that can travel anywhere in time and space." The Doctor said while wearing a big grin. "And it's also-"

"It's bigger on the inside." Shu said.

"Yeah, that."

Shu spun around dazed by the surprisingly spacious interior. The Doctor snapped his fingers and closed the doors behind him. He then proceeded to attach a few wires to the robot.

"The TARDIS can pinpoint the location the robot's showing me and take us straight there." The Doctor pulled a few levers and pushed some buttons. "You ready Shu? We're gonna save Inori."

Shu nodded. The Doctor pulled the dematerialization lever and the TARDIS started shaking. Shu held on to the console and watched as the rotors moved up and down. The Doctor adjusted some controls until the TARDIS noise came to a stop.

"We're here." He said as he detached the robot and made his way to the door. "Make sure to keep that vile with you at all times."

Shu checked his pocket to make sure. Yup, still there.

They walked out into a dirty looking area with trash scattered all around and rust eating away at the fences.

"Here of all places?" Shu said.

The Doctor held the robot in his hands following the map.

"You're familiar with the area?"

"A little."

They walked for some time. Scary looking men eyed them as they walked past. Eventually, they arrived at some sort of podium. The Doctor looked at the map. They were at the blip.

"Is this the place?" Shu asked.

"Seems like-"

"Hey old man." A tall man in a jersey went up to the Doctor.

"Does that cook?" He said.

"I'm sorry what?" The Doctor replied.

"Does it make rice?"

The Doctor looked down at the robot in his hands.

"Ah, I don't think so but I might be able to reprogram it."

"Leave it here."

"Yeah. That's not happeni-"

The man punched the Doctor who fell to the ground once more.

"Three in one day! You have got to be kidding me!" The Doctor shouted as he held his jaw.

"You messing around with me? Just leave it here." Men started approaching the Doctor and Shu.

"I'm so sorry!" Shu said. The Doctor looked at him.

"We were put in care of it! She gave everything she had to protect it! So I'm so sorry!"

The man raised his fist at Shu and was about to throw it when headlights activated and illuminated the surrounding. Shu helped the Doctor back on his feet.

Footsteps were heard as a man in a dark cloak approached them.

"Hello there, dead people." He said.

"Huh? Dead?" The man in the jersey asked.

"That's right. The circumstances right now will not let you live." He jumped forward and stared the other man in the eye. "Therefore we can say you're already dead."

The Doctor heard whispers from the other men.

"Don't tell me that's actually him!"

"Gai?!"

The Doctor looked at the blonde haired man. So this is Gai?

"You've got some balls."

The other man pulled out a knife but Gai managed to disarm him. All the rest of the men attacked but they were no match against their target. They all fled from the area in fear. The Doctor watched them run before finding a girl with cat ears standing in front of him.

"That's Fyu-Neru right?! Give it back!"

She grabbed the robot from the Doctor's hands.

"I don't know who you are." Gai said to the Doctor. "But you kid. You're Shu Ouma?"

Shu gasped.

"What happened to the girl?"

Shu looked down.

"She was captured. By some soldiers."

Gai turned to the Doctor. "You abandoned her?"

Shu's fist tightened. Before any of them could reply, an explosion occurred nearby. One of Gai's men came running in.

"Gai! The GHQ are invading town!"

The Doctor's eyes opened. The GHQ must be the government special forces around here. Would they really attack innocent civilians?

"Goddammit. They're shooting everyone in sight." One of the men said as they ran past Shu and the Doctor.

"Tsugumi, what's going on with Ayase and the others?" Gai said to the girl who took the robot.

"They're… there's an enemy unit to our left!" She shouted.

"Shu! Watch out!" The Doctor shouted as a giant robot dashed towards them. Before it could reach them, another robot crushed it using the roof above it. The Doctor and Shu shielded their eyes from the explosion knocking them on their butts.

"Move! You're in the way!" The robot's speakers emitted the voice of a young girl.

"Both of you go now! Don't let go of it no matter what!" Gai said from the other side of the debris. "And Shu! This time show me you can protect it!"

"Shu, come on! We need to get back to the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted. He stood up and ran.

Shu followed.

"Just around the corner!" The Doctor said.

Shu had stopped. He saw a figure surrounded by two robots. It was Inori!

"Doctor!" Shu shouted. "It's Inori!"

The Doctor turned around to see Inori face to face with the robots. He put Shu behind the wall.

"Look. Whatever happens, stay here. Got it?" He said as he ran to Inori. Shu watched the Doctor pull out his sonic screwdriver. His teeth clenched as he ran towards Inori as well.

"Inori!" He shouted as he managed to overtake the Doctor.

"Shu no!" It was too late. Shu embraced Inori as the robot fired a shot.

Shu opened his eyes. Everything was bright. He looked at his hand and there was a mark at the back. Inori stood in front of him.

"Shu, please use me." She said. Her chest was glowing. Shu had another flashback. He could see it a little clearer now. A girl standing in snow among pine trees. Everything faded to white.

As soon as Shu opened his eyes again, he pulled a sword out of Inori's chest. There was an energy blast that knocked the Doctor down. He tried to make out what was happening. A blue light surged through the sky. Shu saw Inori's body next to him and realized what had happened.

"What is this?" He said to himself.

A few missiles launched from the robot and blasted towards Shu. He managed to deflect it making the missiles miss and explode behind him. The Doctor managed to jump out of the way in time.

"Doctor!" Shu shouted.

"I'm ok!" The Doctor replied. "Watch out!"

Shu faced forward and saw the other robot speed towards him. He shouted holding his sword and jumped to the robot. He sliced it in half causing it to create a giant ball of fire.

"Shu?" The Doctor looked around the debris for him. He saw a silhouette emerge from the flames. It was Shu, unharmed. Holding a crystallized sword in his hands. The Doctor was sure of it. Whatever this was, it was something he had never encountered before.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unknown

**Chapter 3- The Unknown**

The Doctor rushed to Inori's side. He checked her pulse. Nothing. Shu dropped the sword and came running. Inori still had a glowing hole in her chest.

"Doctor! Is Inori?!"

"She has no pulse…" he stared at the glowing hole then looked at the sword. "Hold her for a sec."

Shu held Inori's body. The Doctor quickly took out his screwdriver and scanned it. In an instant, the blade dissipated and went inside Inori's chest.

"Wasn't me." The Doctor said.

He went to check for her pulse again.

"She has her pulse again…" the Doctor smiled at he checked his screwdriver. "And these readings are amazing."

"What was that?" Shu asked.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna find out. For now…"

Shu felt a prick on his hand.

"Ow!"

The Doctor had pulled out a syringe and siphoned blood out from him.

"Sorry about that. It's faster when you take them by surprise."

"That hurt you know."

"Don't be a baby. I'll have to analyze this in the TARDIS. Knew the holo system would come in handy one day."

Fyu-Neru came up to them and activated its speakers.

"Shu Ouma and the old man." It was Gai.

"I have a name you know. The Doctor." The Doctor said.

"I'm giving you two 15 seconds. Recover Inori and withdraw."

"Oh by the way Gai, there's a blue box about 3 meters to where we met. Do you think you can bring it there?"

"That can be arranged. 8 seconds, Doctor."

"He used my name." The Doctor smiled. "Let's go Shu."

They made their way back with Inori in Shu's arms. He dropped her off near the building. The TARDIS stood beside the entrance.

"There you are!" The Doctor reached for his key. "Shu don't disturb me or allow anyone to disturb me for a bit."

"How long will it take?" Shu asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How complicated this is." The Doctor held up the syringe with Shu's blood. He entered the TARDIS at once.

"OK. Let's see if this works…"

The Doctor reached for one of the containers underneath the console and pulled out two gloves. He then flicked some switches and pulled a lever. The TARDIS lights dimmed and the top of the rotor projected a blue light.

"Activate holo system."

A display shot out. The Doctor put on the gloves and connected his sonic to the console.

"Alright. What are you?"

The sonic's readings appeared on the hologram. The Doctor split the information with his hands. Atomic formulas were enlarged. The basic composition of crystals, an unknown element with the same readings as the one in the vile… and DNA? The Doctor double checked. He enlarged the DNA strand. Human definitely. Was it Inori's? This strand of human DNA was different though. It was like the unknown element had triggered something in her biological systems creating a sword. Human intron codes to be exact. He inserted the syringe with Shu's blood in a port on the console.

Shu's DNA popped up in a window beside the sonic's readings. The Doctor used his hands to open a window in the middle.

"Combine all similar substances here and isolate the rest."

The readings separated bringing only the unknown element in the middle. The Doctor closed the windows on the side and focused on the middle. He checked the composition. Unknown. He checked the atom structure. It was impossible. This intrigued him. He took off his gloves and switched the lights back on and exited the TARDIS.

"And what was that mistake?" Shu and Gai were arguing.

"She let you use the Void Genome." Gai said. "That was originally supposed to be for me."

"Exactly what I wanted to talk about."

"Doctor…" Shu said.

"Void Genome. Is that what it's called? An unknown substance that merges perfectly with human DNA and activates intron code of the human gene."

Gai was surprised.

"All that in less than a minute." The Doctor smiled.

"Who are you?" Gai asked.

"I told you. I'm the Doctor."

"Um… excuse me." Shu tried to speak up. "I still don't understand all this."

"The sword… it had human DNA." The Doctor said.

"Voids. They're ideas that have acquired form only drawn out by the power of kings. The peak of Void technology that opens up the realm of gods… is what Shu currently holds."

The Doctor laughed. "Do you even hear yourself talking? Look, it's obvious we're gonna have a long talk so can we do this somewhere else?"

"Shu." Gai called out. "You no longer have the right to stand on the side and overlook people's lives like up until yesterday. I'll have you fight too."

"What?!" Shu shouted. The Doctor stood in between them.

"You are not sending a teenager to war. I will not allow it."

"Stop pretending that you're in charge here."

Gai pushed the Doctor aside and grabbed Shu by the collar.

"Remember this, Shu Ouma. There are only two paths you can choose from. Stand by, waiting to get selected out of this world or adapt and change it yourself."

The Doctor grabbed Gai and pulled him off of Shu.

"Stop it. Shu's free to do whatever he wants." The Doctor said.

Gai's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Gai. The GHQ just invaded the underground parking lot in Area 14. Around a hundred people got captured looking for safety."

Gai clenched the phone in his hand.

"On top of that, the new model that destroyed Ayase's belongs to Daryl the Annihilator."

"Daryl huh?" Gai turned his attention to the Doctor. "Doctor, you seem like a smart man. Follow me."

"Alright. I'm gonna need my blue box though." The Doctor turned around. Men helped carry the TARDIS on a cart and pushed it along.

As they started walking, Shu followed.

 ***AREA 14 PARKING LOT***

This plan was crazy but interesting.

The Doctor was in the TARDIS prepping for phase one. He had of course been briefed about the GHQ, antibodies, apocalypse virus, and all events that led Gai to revolt. Still… humanity was nearly wiped out and he wasn't there to stop it. Sometimes time changes and the Doctor receives new memories that sprout whenever it does change. That must be it he thought.

The Funeral Parlor… weird name but makes sense. He hadn't fully accepted being one of them stating that he only wants to keep Shu and Inori safe as well as figuring out how the apocalypse virus works. He checked his pocket watch. Almost time, hopefully his plan works.

Shu was following Inori through a vent. All the pressure was on him. If he slips up then it's all over.

"Resistance is futile!"

Shu and Inori heard shouting from one of the grates.

"Just tell us who your leader is."

They crawled out and went behind cover. In front of them were innocent people lined up and bound. Tape covered their eyes and mouth. A truck was parked nearby containing the same general that punched the Doctor the first time.

The Doctor flicked a switch the monitors fired up. His teeth clenched at the horrific sight. He switched to the western camera of the TARDIS. Shu and Inori stared back behind cover. Good. It'll all be over in a while.

The TARDIS was near the line of captives, not being noticed by any of the antibodies. The good thing about its appearance.

A woman was trying to get past an antibody while a little boy tugged at her shirt. She was begging for them to let her husband go. A man in a white suit walked by holding a flower to his nose.

"What a sad sight." He said. "It makes my heart tremble."

That must be Daryl. The Doctor recalled the briefing.

"I beg you Mr. Officer!"

The woman ran up to him holding his hand and causing the flower's petals to break off.

"Please don't kill him!"

Daryl stared at the broken flower.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" he immediately kicked her to the ground. "YOU'LL INFECT ME!"

He started kicking her face.

The Doctor held a lever. As if to reply, Gai's voice came out of the speaker.

"Doctor you mustn't reveal your position yet."

"He's hurting them Gai! That's where I draw the line!"

Daryl held a gun to the woman's head and at the same time, the antibodies pointed their weapons to the civillians.

"Doctor! Team Alpha isn't in position yet!"

The Doctor paused for a second.

"I'm sorry Gai." The Doctor pulled the lever. A burst of energy came out from the TARDIS and hit the soldiers. AT field, something he picked up a long time ago. The antibodies were knocked down as well as Daryl.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted.

Gai was watching from a monitor.

"Damn it Doctor." He had no choice. "Commence operation!"

The Doctor nodded. He pulled a few switches. The TARDIS started to lift off the ground. He maneuvered it towards the innocent people, landing between them and the antibodies. The TARDIS doors flung open. He quickly used his sonic to unbind the civilians.

"Open fire!" Daryl shouted.

The antibodies fired their weapons but the TARDIS had projected an AT field protecting them. The Doctor managed to get all of them into the box. He closed the doors with a snap of his fingers and pushed a button.

"Gai! We're good!" The TARDIS flew away from the area. Now for phase two.

Daryl started smiling. Missiles came flying towards the area.

"Incoming missiles!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

The missiles were easily taken out by the GHQ's laser blasters. Daryl ran to his cockpit laughing.

"They're here." He smirked as he activated his endlave. The enemy endlaves also activated and followed Daryl.

"It's started…" Shu said. He and Inori saw the entire thing.

The endlaves had followed a stray military jeep getting further and further away from the area.

"We've gained control points red, blue, and yellow." A girl's voice beamed out of the console. "Remaining distance is seven."

"Thanks Tsugumi." The Doctor said. He had finished unloading all the distressed civilians off the TARDIS far away. He turned back to the monitor.

"Gai! He's reached point D."

Gai was at a bridge nearby.

"Now!"

Missile launchers activated and surrounded the GHQ truck with laser markers.

"Stop the attack!" Daryl heard from the cockpit.

"Huh?"

Inside the truck, the GHQ were panicking.

"We've been locked on! There's more than we can handle!" One of the men said.

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS monitor. All according to plan. He pulled a lever and connected the TARDIS to their comms.

"Lieutenant Guin of GHQ Antibodies Squadron 3." He said.

The lieutenant recognized the voice.

"You…"

"Yeah. I'm fine by the way, but I'm afraid the same can't be said for you."

"He's using an open channel!" One of the men said.

"I'm the Doctor and my friends here are called the Funeral Parlor. Release the hostages and surrender. If you comply then we will spare your lives because if there's one thing I hate, it's killing." The Doctor said. "I'm the kind of man who doesn't tolerate second chances so choose wisely."

"Lieutenant, what'll we do?" The man asked.

The lieutenant smirked and grabbed the receiver.

"The Doctor huh? You have joined these terrorists? Let me assure you we will never give in to terror." He said. "If you oppose us any further, we'll set off the gas underground. If you don't want us to, then come out."

The Doctor narrowed his eyebrows.

"Doctor, you said you're the funeral parlor, right? That must mean you have a leader." The lieutenant came out of the truck.

"I am the leader." Gai walked out in the open on top of an arch of the highway. The GHQ pointed their weapons at him.

"The Funeral Parlor is a quite ominous name, isn't it?" The lieutenant said.

"This world always forces a choice, survival of the fittest. That's how it operates." Gai replied. "We continue to bid farewell to those selected out with funeral songs. Therefore, we are the Funeral Parlor." He paused. "That name means we're always on the side bidding farewell… showing that we are the ones who will continue to survive!"

The lieutenant held his fist.

"What happened to the genetic weapon you stole?" He said. This caught the Doctor's attention. "Tell me!"

Gai stayed quiet. Suddenly, laser cannons sprang up and all pointed at Gai.

"You have until the count of ten!" The lieutenant shouted. "You better tell me before you become nothing but flesh waiting to rot!"

Inori and Shu stayed behind cover.

"It's working." Inori said.

Shu nodded. "Amazing, everything's going according to the Doctor's plan."

"Shu." He heard a voice coming from the tab Inori was holding. It was the Doctor. "Get ready and remember, I can only amplify the field. The rest is up to you."

His hands were shaking. If he couldn't pull of his part, everyone dies. Shu felt Inori's hand touch his.

"Shu." She said. "Believe in yourself. You can do this, definitely…" she put his hand on her chest. "…because I already belong to you."

Inori's chest started glowing.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Shu now!" The Doctor said.

Shu jumped onto Daryl's cockpit with Inori's void in his hands. He reached out and grabbed Daryl's void. He ran towards Gai.

"Four!"

The Doctor flew the TARDIS to Shu. He made sure to time it correctly.

"Two!"

"One!"

"Fire, Kaleidoscope!" Shu shouted as he activated the void.

"Times up!"

The TARDIS flew in between the GHQ and Gai. The Doctor activated the AT field. A barrage of lasers headed towards it. The void Shu held fired a blast of light hitting the TARDIS and widening the shield. The lasers bounced off of the TARDIS.

"What?!" The lieutenant shouted.

Shu created a barrier around the GHQ bouncing the lasers back and forth until they all came together and exploded taking the rest of the GHQ with it. As the flames engulfed the antibodies, the Doctor watched on.

"No second chances." He whispered to himself.

The civilians were released from the parking lot while the Doctor and other medics treated them. Shu stood in the rubble as Inori started singing her song again.

"Well done." Shu turned around. It was Gai. "You've exceeded yourself today."

The Doctor joined them after bandaging a man. Gai turned to him.

"And thank you as well Doctor. You saved a lot of lives."

"At the cost of theirs." The Doctor looked at the misshapen truck. "Well, we did give them a chance."

"So will you both join us?"

The Doctor looked back at Gai. Shu also pondered the question. Gai held out his hand.

"Both of you may be able to do something."

The three of them stood there.

 ***AREA UNKNOWN***

Someone was watching footage from the fight. He paused the video and zoomed in on the blue box.

"So the time lord interferes yet again." He said.

He smiled as he watched the rest of the video.


	4. Chapter 3'5: Realizations

**Chapter 3.5- Realizations**

The Doctor was in the TARDIS looking at some clips of news reports. Footage of the Lost Christmas played on the monitor. People were running from some sort of energy blast and those who were hit either had their bodies turned to crystal or had part of it get affected. He replayed the clip.

The method of infection didn't look like it spread through the air but it was more energy based…

The Doctor's thought process was cut short. Shu came into the TARDIS with his hands together.

"So Gai told you everything?" He said.

"Yeah."

"You didn't know about this before you met me?"

"No. I told you, I'm not from around here."

"But the virus spread throughout the world. How could you not know?"

They stared at each other for a while until Shu realized that he had been in a box that was not only bigger on the inside but can also teleport.

"You're not from this world."

"And you say I'm slow." The Doctor flicked some switches and a view of the parking lot opened up.

"I'm guessing Gai told you about this." The Doctor pointed at the monitor. People were being bound and forced underground by the antibodies.

"Yeah… You have an idea on what to do with it?" Shu said.

"A little…" the Doctor led Shu out the TARDIS. "I have a plan but I'm missing one component."

"What's that?" Shu asked.

"The TARDIS can generate a sort-of force field which I can use but if things go the way I think they will go…" the Doctor said. "I'm gonna need an amplifier."

"OK... where do we get one?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." The Doctor shifted his feet. "Gai said that the void of that kid, Daryl, was it? Has the necessary amount of energy to provide a huge extension to the TARDIS' shield."

"Oh…"

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Shu considered his options before finally deciding.

"I'll do it Doctor."

"I was afraid you'd say that." The Doctor gave Shu a smile.

 **"ALL TEAMS PREPARE FOR OPERATION. REPEAT, ALL TEAMS PREPARE FOR OPERATION."** a voice boomed from a speaker.

"Come on Shu, I'll explain the plan in the TARDIS. I need to drop you and Inori off anyway."

"Wait, me and Inori?"

Inori came in as the two were talking.

"Are we ready?" She said.

"Yeah. Let's go." The Doctor said. "Oh and by the way, try and keep this a secret if you can."

The Doctor, Inori, and Shu entered the TARDIS. The box slowly disappeared with a loud groaning noise.


	5. Chapter 4: Hunt

**Chapter 4- Hunt**

Shu was in his classroom being confused. He had rejected Gai's invitation to join the Funeral Parlor yesterday and was finally settling back into a normal life. That was until Inori showed up and was announced as a new transfer student.

'Give me a break.' Shu thought to himself.

Inori seemed to be popular with his other classmates. Well that's natural, she is a famous icon after all. Shu and his friend Souta walked out of the classroom. Inori was still surrounded by students so Shu wasn't able to talk with her.

"Isn't this great Shu? Out of all the schools of Japan, Inori chose this one." Souta said. He had been a big fan of Egoist for a while now and Inori coming here made him even more cheerful.

"I guess so…" Shu replied. 'Could this get any worse?' He thought to himself

"By the way, speaking of new faces; have you seem the new janitor? He honestly creeps me out."

"Huh?" Shu said.

As if to confirm his suspicions, the Doctor came out of the nearby classroom wearing a brown coat and holding a mop.

"You know next time, try not to put your beverages near the edge of a table." He told the students inside.

Shu couldn't believe it. Him too? The Doctor, who agreed to join Gai, had told Shu to live a normal life from then on. The Doctor turned around to see the two boys.

"Morning." He said while smiling before walking past them.

"See what I mean? Creepy fellow." Souta said. "Shu?"

Shu had gone stiff from the shock.

"What's the matter Shu?"

"Nothing… let's get some lunch."

They made their way to the cafeteria to get food.

 ***THE APARTMENTS***

Shu walked up to his door. He just wanted to be by himself. So far, Inori had been occupied with other students all day and the Doctor had just been cleaning and whistling around the school. He wanted nothing to do with Inori nor the Doctor anymore.

Before Shu could put his hand on the scanner, the Doctor opened the door.

"You're not the pizza guy." He said. He was wearing his black jumper with white spots all over the front.

"Doctor?!"

"So how was first day Inori?"

Shu looked behind him. Inori was standing there.

"Fine." She said while entering the building.

"Inori?!" Shu shouted.

"Come on in Shu. I was just getting the game set up." The Doctor followed Inori.

"Doctor wait! What are all these boxes?" Shu had noticed the boxes scattered around the floor.

"Well Inori needs her stuff to move here, doesn't she?"

"Move?! Here?! Doctor what is-" Shu was interrupted by Fyu-Neru who had tripped him with its elastic arms. Shu crawled to the living room. The TARDIS stood in a corner of the room. The Doctor was setting up some sort of game console under the TV.

"It's an N64. I don't know if you've ever heard about it. Gotta love the classics." The Doctor said.

Shu looked to the other side of the room. Inori was changing. Shu blushed.

"Might not want to stare. It's a bad habit trust me." He heard the Doctor say from under the TV.

Shu covered his eyes and when he opened them the robot was standing in front of him with its hand sparkling with electricity.

"Wait! Doctor, Inori, why are you in my apartment?! How can you open the door?!" Shu said while struggling with the bot.

"The Doctor did it for me." Inori replied.

"Huh?" Shu looked at the Doctor.

"What? She asked me nicely so I gave her access to your apartment." The Doctor said. "OK all set. Let's fire this baby up."

The TV screen lit up. The main menu of Mario Kart 64 was displayed.

"Now who wants to race?" The Doctor smiled.

"I'm starving." Inori said.

"Yeah what is taking that pizza so long… I ordered it an hour ago."

"Doctor, I don't think you've ordered pizza."

"Oh yeah that's right. I just called to ask if they had the kiddie meals with the little toys. Apparently not." The Doctor said. "Shu you wouldn't mind making something, would you?"

Shu just decided to give in. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Rice balls." Inori said.

Inori held a rice ball in her mouth while simultaneously playing with the Doctor.

'How am I gonna explain this to mom?' Shu thought as he watched both of them fiddle with the controls. 'A young girl and an old man playing some prehistoric game in our apartment.'

"Ahh no!" The Doctor held his controller in the air. "How are you so good at this game?!"

"I don't know." Inori started nibbling her rice ball again.

"Doctor, why are you here?" Shu asked.

"Well mostly because I didn't have anywhere safe to put my box but also because your mum comes home once a week and I wouldn't trust the both of you here alone."

"So you did a background check huh?"

"A burden?" Inori sat next to Shu. "Shu Ouma, am I a burden to you?"

"Umm… you're not a burden but… I don't know why you're here."

"To protect you."

Before Shu could reply, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Shu shouted as he went to the door.

"Yo, sorry to come so late."

It was Yahiro standing in front of him and holding his hand up to say hi.

"What's up?" Shu asked.

"I just remembered something." Yahiro pulled out a DVD from his pocket. "This is the movie we were talking about. Wanna watch it?"

It was a horror film named The Jigsaw and Chainsaw.

"Um… thanks… You came all the way here for this?"

"You were acting weird today. I thought so anyway." Yahiro said. "Did something happen yesterday?"

Shu hesitated.

"Good question… I'm not really sure."

"I see." Yahiro grinned. "Huh?"

Inori came from behind Shu and out the door.

"A message came. Come with me Shu." Inori said. "Doctor?"

The Doctor came out as well.

"Yeah, yeah. Going. Oh hi there." The Doctor waved at Yahiro. Yahiro awkwardly waved back.

"Shu, what's the vocalist of Egoist and the school janitor doing in your house?" Yahiro asked.

"Err… there's a really good explanation for this." Shu muttered.

"What would that be?"

"Shu let's go!" The Doctor shouted.

"I'm not sure." Shu shut the door behind him. "Anyway, see you tomorrow."

"Tell me if anything happens!" Yahiro said.

"Thanks! I will!" Shu said as he ran after Inori and the Doctor.

"Who was that young lad?" The Doctor said.

They were walking down the street.

"Yahiro Samukawa." Shu replied.

"Is he your friend?" Inori asked.

"Probably I guess. He's a great person. He really looks after the people around him and he can be sympathetic…" Shu paused. "Totally different from me."

"That's not true." The Doctor said.

"What?" Shu's head turned to the Doctor.

"You're saying you don't look after the people around you and yet here you are helping us once more without a clue to where we're leading you."

"Huh…" Shu changed the subject. "Uh… Inori, don't you have any friends?"

"Does a person have to have friends?" She replied.

"Ah Gai. What is it this time?" The Doctor said.

They had arrived at a park near the river and Gai was standing at a small staircase wearing black suit.

"Thank you for coming." Gai said.

"Eh… That's some outfit." Shu replied. "You don't look like a wanted criminal at all."

"You can't change the world just by running around with guns. Tsugumi, anyone tailing them?"

Tsugumi was using a computer behind Gai.

"All clear!" Tsugumi exclaimed.

"More importantly, what are you planning by sending Inori and the Doctor to my school and apartment?" Shu asked.

"The Doctor?" Gai said. "I only recall sending Inori."

Gai gazed at the time lord.

"Yeah I thought I might as well help Inori with the issue since I'm bored." The Doctor replied.

"What issue?" Shu said.

"Someone witnessed us during the operation yesterday." The Doctor said.

"If this person was from the fort, I could've taken care of it." Gai added. "But it seems like it's an outsider. A student from your school."

"From my school? Why would…"

"Are you familiar with the Norma Gene?" The Doctor asked Shu.

"Isn't a drug or something?" Shu responded. "That guy was there to buy it?"

"During the deal, the person's name was 'Sugar'. That's most likely an alias of course." Gai said. "There's a good chance the three of you were seen. Find this person."

"Are you kidding?! Do you know how many students go to my school? There's no way to find one person." Shu said.

"It's simple. Just draw out the person's void."

"Oh…" Shu paused. "You can see people's voids, can't you?"

Gai smirked.

"It's convenient how fast you figure things out. Yes, I can see other people's voids. That's how I found the correct void in Roppongi to aid the Doctor."

"Under the Temporary Disaster Law, terrorists have no human rights." Gai said. "If this witness identifies you, you won't be safe from harm."

"So what's the witness' void?"

"I've already informed Inori of it." Gai smiled. "If you value your peaceful everyday life, protect it for your own."

"But how are we supposed to find the void?" Shu said.

"Actually…" the Doctor went in front. "I may be able to help with that."

 ***THE TARDIS***

As the trio entered the box, the Doctor fired up the monitor. Images of different parts of the school popped up.

"Doctor? Is that…"

"Live cameras placed around strategic areas in the school, they record infrared, radiation, and void frequency."

The Doctor switched to different cameras.

"I didn't become a caretaker for no reason Shu. I'll be around tomorrow scanning people for the correct frequency. Which reminds me…"

He walked up to Inori.

"What void are we looking for?"

"Shears." Inori said.

The Doctor narrowed his eyebrows.

"We talking big shears, normal ones or little toy ones?"

"I don't know Doctor. Gai just told me it's shears."

"All right, we'll have to adjust the parameters a bit. You two get some sleep."

Shu and Inori headed out of the TARDIS. Once they were gone the Doctor put on his gloves.

"OK, let's get back to work."

 ***SCHOOl***

The TARDIS was parked neatly outside the premises. The three of them stood outside the school doors.

"Remember everything I told you and you'll be fine. Besides, I'll be with you the entire time." The Doctor told Shu.

"Actually, Doctor…" Shu said. "I think it would be best if we split up. Inori and I could search one side of the campus."

"You don't want to be seen with me, do you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright fine. You and Inori can do your own thing. I'll go somewhere else."

The Doctor headed inside. Shu and Inori followed and went in the opposite direction.

The Doctor was walking down the hall in his brown coat again holding a mop with his right hand and his screwdriver with his left. Students were giving him looks but whenever he made eye contact with them, they would look away. 'Am I really that scary looking?' He thought.

Inori and Shu were hiding behind a locker. The Doctor had pointed out high void frequencies in the area. He had explained that the shears might have an emotional attachment to the person so high void frequencies had more emotion put into them.

"Shu…" Inori said.

"It's OK. I can do it." He replied.

"Have you memorized the Void Rules?"

"Oh… Yeah. Of course."

Shu remembered what the rules were. The Doctor had used this in his research on voids.

"First, voids can only be retrieved from people seventeen years old or younger although, the Doctor said that might not be true since he detected void frequencies in adults as well but they're not as strong."

Inori nodded.

"Second, when a person's void is drawn out, that person loses memory of the events leading to the extraction of the void."

Inori nodded again. Shu looked around the corner. A young girl was walking down the bridge way. Shu had decided to practice drawing out voids from her.

'Hare will forgive me even if I screw up. I think.' Shu thought.

Hare was one of Shu's friends who was shy but at the same time actively trying to cheer him up every day. Shu waited until the footsteps were close enough.

'Now!'

Shu darted out from the corner and attempted to grab the void from Hare's chest. However, he didn't grab the void and it wasn't Hare but her friend, Kanon the class rep. Shu realized the hole hadn't formed and he was holding onto her chest.

"Oh no." Shu muttered.

Kanon screamed as Shu let go.

"I'm sorry!" Shu shouted as he ran away.

 ***ABANDONED BUILDING***

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS with a tablet in hand.

"He he he… well that didn't go well." He said looking at the picture of Shu grabbing Kanon's boob. Many comments had sprung up from the school's website. Shu was sitting in front of the computer with his face buried in the desk.

"Shu come on, everyone makes mistakes." The Doctor said. "Although this is hilarious." He smirked as he scrolled down the page.

"How did I screw this up?" Shu said.

"Oh the eyes." The Doctor kept scrolling. "You need to look them in the eye when drawing out voids."

"What? That's another rule?!"

"Not my fault you're not paying attention." The Doctor grinned as he read more comments. Inori gave him a look.

"Alright fine, I'll stop." The Doctor closed the web page and opened up a list. He showed it to them.

"I managed to ID students with the highest void frequencies and compiled them here." He scrolled through the list. "We should check out each one and remember…"

The Doctor stared directly at Shu.

"Keep. Eye contact."

"Doctor I can't do that. I get nervous when I look people in the eye."

"Shu." Inori grabbed Shu's face. "Do you think I'm looking at you in the eye? I'm looking at you between the eyebrows."

"What?"

"She's right Shu." The Doctor said. "The thing about voids is that they're connected to people both physically and mentally. Eye contact is just a way to stimulate the human brain and to trick it into letting the void out of the person."

Inori let Shu go.

"OK… I think I can do it." Shu said.

 ***SCHOOL***

Shu had managed to successfully bring out Souta's void. He had gotten the hang of it after drawing out the voids of the people on the Doctor's list. The trio had gone around the school while crossing off numerous students off the list. The voids came in different shapes and sizes from pliers to an entire refrigerator. However, none of them were shears. The three were exhausted from all the frantic running around. They were sitting down under a shade outside the building.

"Why do people's voids come in different shapes?" Shu asked.

"Voids are a mystery I admit. A challenge for even me." The Doctor said. "So far, I discovered that they reflect a person's personality. Like it's an extension of one's self. A human soul in solidified form. The shape of their heart."

"The shape of their heart…" Shu thought about it.

"Doctor, how many people are left on the list?" Inori asked.

"Only a few more." The Doctor held out his tab. "Yahiro's here as well."

"I think we should check him next." Shu said.

"Agreed." The Doctor replied.

"Hey Inori…" Shu told her. "Why's your void a sword?"

"There you are!" They heard a shout. "Shu Ouma!"

It was Kanon running at them at a great speed. They got up. The door to the gym opened behind them.

"Quick! This way!" It was Yahiro.

The three quickly ran inside.

"Hold it right there!" Kanon's scream could be heard outside the door. The Doctor sonicked the lock.

"Let me in this instant!"

Her muffled shouts faded as they ran into the gym stands.

"That was a close one." The Doctor said.

"This is rough!" Shu said in between large breaths. "I've done nothing but run around since yesterday."

"It would be worse if you were part of the Funeral Parlor." Yahiro said.

Shu laughed then realized that Yahiro had brought that up. Right. He's still on the Doctor's list. He glanced to the Doctor who then gripped his screwdriver in his hand.

"The Class rep will probably cool down after a while so we should apologize to her." Yahiro turned his head to the Doctor. "By the way what are you doing with a couple of students? That far in your life already?"

The Doctor tried to put on his best fake smile. "Well I'm actually friends with these young individuals, reminds me of myself back in the day."

The Doctor pointed his sonic at Yahiro and started scanning him.

"Uhh… what are you doing?"

"Tell me Yahiro, who do you think I am?"

"Stop pointing that thing at me." Yahiro was getting uneasy.

"Because I may look like a janitor but I'm really not." The Doctor's screwdriver buzzed louder. "Appearances can be deceiving sometimes…"

"Doctor?" Shu tried to step in but was interrupted by a loud hiss coming from Yahiro.

Yahiro felt a spark in his right pocket. He pulled out a deactivated distress beacon.

"Isn't that right, Sugar?" The Doctor lowered his sonic.

Yahiro lowered his head.

"So I was seen… and now you're judging me?"

"Doctor, I'm sure he had his reasons…"

"Shut up!" Yahiro shouted at Shu. "Stop pretending to be my friend!"

He started to walk towards Shu.

"It's because guys like you assume I'm harmless that I have to keep acting that way! I have to keep pretending to be someone I'm not!"

The Doctor grabbed Yahiro by his arms.

"Shu! Now!" He shouted.

Shu grabbed at Yahiro's chest. The Doctor let him slump down on the ground. Shu was holding a pair of gleaming silver shears with red lines across its body.

"This is Yahiro's…" Shu heard a click beside him.

Inori had pointed a gun at Yahiro.

"That's that then." Inori said.

"Inori! What are you doing?" The Doctor had stood in the middle of Yahiro and Inori and was pointing his sonic screwdriver at her.

"Taking care of the problem. Gai said he will be a threat if we don't eliminate him."

"Wow." The Doctor sighed. "All the innocence, all the things that made you likable has disappeared from that one sentence."

Inori's gun was still aimed at the Doctor.

"Inori please." Shu spoke up. "I know it sounds weird but I don't want to forget the persona that Yahiro worked so hard to build. I don't want to just assume it was all a lie. So put that down Inori!"

"Shu…" Inori lowered her gun. The Doctor lowered his screwdriver as well.

"If you say so, Shu."

"Thank you." Shu said.

"Uh Shu…" the Doctor nodded towards Yahiro.

Yahiro awoke to the three of them staring down at him.

"She has a gun so if you think about running, forget it." The Doctor said.

"Doctor please." Shu held out his hand. "Yahiro, we need to talk."

As Shu and Yahiro discussed things, the Doctor and Inori stood at the back of the seats.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"You could've disarmed my gun the moment you pulled your tool out." Inori said. "So why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to know what kind of person you are." The Doctor replied. "Were you someone who blindly follows orders like a soldier or were you a human being who makes her own decisions?"

"I'm sorry Doctor…" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"All that matters is that you chose not to." He handed her a handkerchief from his pocket which she then used to wipe her eyes.

 ***INSIDE THE TRAIN***

Shu had cleared everything with Yahiro. They had decided not to tell anyone else their secrets. Inori stood beside Shu, both of them looking out the glass door.

"Shu, can I stay with you forever?" Inori asked.

Shu jumped a little at the sudden question.

"I want to know you, the Doctor and others so…" she trailed off.

"You can do what you want." Shu looked back outside the door.

The train suddenly came to a complete stop.

"What?"

Outside were dozens of GHQ soldiers standing in front of the train. As the doors slid open, Shu felt a hand push him out of the car he was in.

"Sorry." Yahiro said as the doors started closing.

The train started moving again. Inori had her hands on the glass and her eyes met Shu's.

"What gives, Yahiro?!" He shouted.

"Shu Ouma." Shu heard a voice behind him.

A man with a white trench coat and purple hair approached him.

"You..." the man smiled. "...are under arrest."


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue

**Chapter 5- Rescue**

 ***TOKYO, 2029***

Plenty of civilians had died after the blast hit. Evacuations were currently underway.

"Help!" A woman was screaming. "Please someone help!"

She was holding the hand of her husband whose entire legs were covered in crystal. She kept pulling frantically but the weight was too much.

"Let me give you a hand."

An old man wearing a black coat lifted the man's crystallized legs with a grunt.

"Are you sure you can…" the lady said.

"It's fine. I'm much stronger than I look. Now get his top."

The woman lifted her husband's shoulders. The both of them carried him to an ambulance.

"Thank you mister." The woman said.

"No problem." The old man walked away with a piece of crystal in his hand.

"Let's see what you are…"

The Doctor entered his box and closed the doors. He had attempted to travel back to the day of Lost Christmas wanting to observe the blast but he arrived during the aftermath. For some reason, the TARDIS wouldn't go anywhere near the exact day. The Doctor was fine with this. This is a fixed point in time and he knew if he had found the cause, he would have had to let it happen no matter what.

 _'Oh well, looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way.'_ He thought.

The Doctor inserted the crystal into a hole on the console. He put on his gloves and activated the holo system. The components of the crystal came up. He examined them. Same thing again… Just the DNA of whichever human he had gotten the sample from and an unknown substance too complicated for even the TARDIS to decipher.

"This isn't going to work." The Doctor said to himself. "I need the first victim. Patient zero…"

Just as he was scanning through files of more samples the TARDIS phone rang. The Doctor picked it up.

"Hello? This is the TARDIS… Oh Inori what are you doing? Don't you have… Shu what?!" He gripped the phone. "Alright, alright, calm down. I'll be right there."

He put the phone down and flipped a lever. The rotors started turning and the blue box wheezed until it disappeared.

 ***GHQ ISOLATION FACILITY FOUR***

Shu was sitting in a small room. Across the table was his captor.

"These are presents from Samukawa." The man said.

He swiped the top of the table and a display popped up. He selected a picture showing Gai.

"This is Gai Tsutsugami. The leader of the Funeral Parlor." He selected another picture of Shu, Gai and the Doctor standing in the rubble of the parking lot. "What could a boy like you be doing in a place like this talking to someone like him?"

"Ask Gai that." Shu said looking at the photos.

The man shifted in his seat.

"How about him?" He zoomed in on the Doctor. "We are currently attempting to ID this man but he's not located on any database in Japan."

He pulled out more pictures of the Doctor.

"He called himself the Doctor. Is he related to you in any way?"

Shu stayed silent.

"Hm…. The blue box." He selected a picture of the TARDIS. It was blurry. "How does it fly?"

Again. Silence.

 ***SCHOOL***

"So if anyone knows of his whereabouts, please contact a GHQ officer right away or call our hotline." A guard finished giving his announcement in front of Inori's class and then left immediately. She felt uneasy. A search for the Doctor was issued and was being broadcast everywhere.

"Why are they looking for the janitor?"

Inori could hear people talking beside her.

"Maybe he's one of them."

Souta, Hare and Kanon were also worrying about Shu. However, Inori was the most worried. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She checked it.

Meet at warehouse. -The Doctor

Inori got up and exited the campus. She found the blue box sitting in the middle of the building and entered it.

"Doctor, they're looking for you." She said.

"Yeah. I know." The Doctor pulled the monitor in her direction showing a news broadcast with the picture of himself on the side of the reporter.

"I really hate it when people take pictures of me." He shut off the feed and started typing commands.

"So how are we gonna find Shu?" Inori said.

"Already did." Footage from security cameras appeared on the screen. "Took me a bit but I managed to hack into GHQ's camera feed."

He changed camera views until he found video from Shu's cell.

"There. He's in a small room in the facility. About…" the Doctor looked at the cameras around Shu's room. "…floor 16…Area C."

The Doctor changed camera again. This time, the medical ward popped up. Patients infected by the Apocalypse Virus were sprawled across their beds with limbs covered in the purple crystal.

"This is a medical bay. For civilians..." The Doctor switched the camera to the other side of the room. Yahiro was sitting beside his brother. "Stage IV…"

The Doctor backed away from the monitor.

"He needed the money. That's why he…"

He heard the TARDIS doors close. He opened them up again and exited the box. Inori was by the computer singing to her own music video while hugging Fyu-Neru.

 _"Saita no no hana yo"_

 _"Aa douka oshiete okure"_

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Doctor said.

"Doctor, why do I feel cold?" She asked.

"Do you like him?"

"Huh?" Inori turned her head.

"I asked you if you like Shu."

Inori rested her head on Fyu-Neru staying silent.

"You feel cold because someone you care about is in danger and you feel like you need to do something about it." The Doctor said. "Well it's a good thing I'm here, isn't it?"

 ***GHQ ISOLATION FACILITY FOUR***

Shu was shown more of the facility by the strange man. He discovered that Yahiro did have a good reason for betraying him. His captor had given him a beacon to activate when he would meet up with Gai. It was his choice to do that or not.

Shu walked down the hallway to a room with a glass separating it in two. Apparently, his lawyer was coming to meet him. A man entered the room from the other side and sat down across the glass.

"Hi there." The man said. "Your mother hired me to be your lawyer. I'm Mason."

It was Gai wearing glasses while his hair looked like was tied up in a hurry.

"You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Ga-"

"Let's get right down to business!" Gai interrupted.

At that moment, Tsugumi began hacking the facility's system.

"Give me a sec..." She said. "OK. Cameras and mics off you."

"OK everyone on standby." Gai said.

He took off his glasses and the scrunchie that held his hair together. Fake audio played in the background.

"How pathetic." He said.

"You're saying I'm stupid, I know. But why are you here?" Shu said.

"A certain person is being confined here. We're gonna break him out."

"Kenji Kido, the murderer?"

"That's right. Oodumo and the others are about to attack. Kenji's in solitary confinement underground. Once you leave here, meet up with him immediately and draw out his void. Thirty seconds later…"

"Don't assume I'll just obey you!" Shu shouted. "I'm not one of your people!"

Gai leaned forward. "Did they say something to you? Who was it? Galty the chief?"

Shu lowered his head.

"Gai, why are you fighting? What's it for?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer me! You haven't told me a single…"

The facility was suddenly plunged into darkness. Gai held his communicator to his mouth.

"Time to begin."

Explosives barraged the facility from the sides. Missiles from the docks nearby fired at the complex. The GHQ's endlaves activated at once.

Back in the room, Gai was looking out the window.

"There's no time. Decide now. Are you going to move or stand still again?"

Before Shu could answer, Inori's voice could be heard from the communicator.

 _"Shu!"_

"Inori?" Shu said.

 _"Thank goodness. I'm coming there."_

"You're coming… here?"

 _"Well technically we're coming there."_ The Doctor's voice also was heard. Gai slammed his fist on the table.

"I thought I ordered you two to stand by! Why are you doing this?"

" _Well Gai, one: I'm no one's soldier and two: Shu's our friend and we will not allow him to be in danger."_ The Doctor said.

"Gai, I've located them." Tsugumi said.

The TARDIS flew into the facility. Ahead were some endlaves preparing to fire. The Doctor pulled a lever and activated the AT shields. The bullets bounced off of the force field.

"Doctor!" Gai shouted.

"It's no use! He's shut off communications."

A guard burst through the door holding a flashlight.

"The interview is over! Get back to your cell pronto!"

Shu ran out pushing the guard and closing the door.

"That idiot…" Gai said.

A soldier came from behind Gai and pointed a gun at him.

"Don't move! If you resist…"

Gai flipped the man and knocked him to the ground. He grabbed the gun and ran out.

"There's been an unexpected situation. I'm changing our strategy." Gai said to the others. "I'll secure Kido myself.

Shu was hiding behind a corner watching Gai take down Antibodies on his way to the underground area. He came out running across the hallway but was stopped by an endlave. Before the machine could grab him, Ayase's endlave burst out from the side and pushed the other robot off the balcony.

"What did you and the Doctor do to Inori?" Ayase said.

"What do you mean?" Shu asked.

"The both of you must've done something. She would never disobey Gai's orders! The whole operation's messed up thanks to you two." An endlave appeared behind them. Ayase grabbed Shu and ran through the building.

Ayase let Shu down on the ground floor. He ran across dodging endlaves along the way. He tripped and looked up at the overpass above him. A boy in a zipped suit was being pushed on a wheelchair. A bright light came from the side as a RPG rocket hit the pathway knocking the men and the boy into a pond.

The head part of the suit fell of revealing the boy's eyes.

 _'Kenji Kido'_ Shu thought.

He ran towards him screaming as he shoved his hand into Kenji's chest. Shu pulled out a gleaming silver object that resembled a gun.

"A gun?" Shu said.

He looked behind him and saw an endlave raising its mechanical hand in the air ready to hit him. Shu fired the gun, not knowing what it would do. A ball of energy came out and expanded. As the ball expanded, objects caught in it started floating. This was Kenji's void: a gun that could manipulate gravity.

More endlaves surrounded Shu. The more he shot with the gravity gun, the more came.

"Surrender now! You are surrounded!" One of the robots said.

The TARDIS made it past all the defenses and was hovering over the area where Shu was. The Doctor checked the monitor to confirm.

"We're right on top of him! He's surrounded by endlaves so Inori if we could just… Inori?"

He looked at his side and saw that the TARDIS doors were open. Inori had jumped out and was falling fast.

"Shu!" She shouted.

"Oh for god's sake!" The Doctor flew the blue box after her.

Shu saw her falling and immediately ran to her.

"Inori!" He shouted.

Shu ran up the arm of and endlave while charging the gun. The gun glowed as he pointed it to the ground.

"Be enough!"

A large energy ball shot to the ground expanding and deactivating the gravity around the endlaves. Shu ran up the fountain towards Inori. Inori was caught just in time by the anti-gravity field.

"Inori!" Shu shouted.

"Shu." Inori smiled as she gently floated to him.

"Inori… is it ok to believe in you?"

Shu reached into her chest and pulled out her sword. The TARDIS was caught in the field as well.

"Amazing. Anti-gravity field!" The Doctor said out of amazement.

The TARDIS floated beside Inori and Shu. The Doctor fired up the external speakers.

"Shu! Endlaves closing in! I'll cover you!" He pulled a switch and sent the TARDIS flying. Shu dashed to multiple endlaves with Inori in his arms destroying each one. The Doctor flew the TARDIS towards one and opened the doors pointing his screwdriver at the machine.

The endlave disconnected from its pilot and started firing at other endlaves. The Doctor controlled the robot from the console while flying the TARDIS. Missiles were fired at Shu but the blue box's force fields protected him long enough to get to the final endlave. Shu slashed the sword through the middle of the machine causing it to explode.

He held the sword up and swung a huge, silver whip at the remaining robots causing them all to turn into flames.

….

Shu walked out of the rubble holding Inori in his arms. The Doctor came out of the TARDIS which he had parked nearby.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked.

Shu nodded and looked at Inori's face. She was still OK. A flashlight shined at them from the side. Gai was pointing it.

"If you're looking for Kido, he's right here." Shu moved aside revealing Kido passed out on a mobile bed.

"I see. Ayase, collect him" Gai said.

"Yes sir!" Ayase responded. She used her endlave to pick up Kido's bed.

"So what will you do?" Gai turned his attention back to Shu. "Come with us or go back?"

Shu stayed silent.

"If you can't decide, then believe in me. Entrust me with everything and obey my orders!"

"Stop it Gai. He's not your soldier." The Doctor said.

"All right." Shu spoke up. "I'll come with you."

"Shu?" The Doctor was surprised. "Shu, you don't have to."

"Doctor, I'm going and that's final!"

The Doctor smiled.

"Alright. Come on, let's get Inori inside." The Doctor led Shu to the TARDIS. "We'll meet you at the base." Gai raised his hand to respond.

The three entered the ship and Shu put Inori down on the chair. He took out the beacon in his pocket and stared at it.

"Keep it." The Doctor said.

Shu turned around.

"That's a distress beacon right? Keep it." The Doctor flicked some switches. "Honestly, I don't know which side is worse anymore... so it's best if we have that just in case."

Shu nodded and but it back into his pocket. The rotors of the TARDIS turned once more.

 ***AREA UNKNOWN***

"We've got confirmation." A voice came out of the speaker. "The blue box is the same as the one from Roppongi."

Pictures of the TARDIS popped up on the screen. A shadowy figure loomed over the monitor.

"Excellent. Let him believe he's safe. We'll take action once the time comes…."


	7. Chapter 5'5: Training

**Chapter 5.5- Training**

Shu was running across the road being led by a small white robot. He was exhausted and near the point of passing out. So far, he had to endure combat training with Argo, weapons training with Oogumo, and now he was running while endlessly being nagged by Tsugumi.

"Exactly how little exercise do you get?" Tsugumi said at her hologram station.

"I'm more into cultural stuff!" Shu managed to say in between heavy breaths.

Shu did all of this to retrieve his emergency beacon he got from the GHQ from Ayase who was in charge of his training. She promised to give it to Shu as long as he completes the test she would give him after the training.

 ***INSIDE THE TARDIS***

The Doctor used the holo system to look through the blueprints of the Leukocyte, a satellite based weapon that could fire anywhere in Japan. The blast was enough to kill thousands of people. The outer shell of the satellite was lined with defensive plating able to sustain massive damage. The Doctor shuddered at the thought. It had one weakness though: if you were to fire another blast directly in the center through the hole, it would destroy it from the inside. The Doctor checked his watch.

 _'Should be done by now.'_ He thought.

The Doctor shut off the holo system and exited the TARDIS. He found Shu walking down the hall after a bath.

"So how's training?" The Doctor said.

"Hell." Shu replied. "I had to go through a lot…"

"Come with me, I was going to pick something up from the medical ward."

Shu followed the Doctor.

"Doctor, how come you don't have to do any training?"

"Well, after the little stunt me and Inori pulled last operation, Gai considers me as a ghost member. He said I am free to roam the headquarters and use the facilities however, I cannot interfere with any operations unless I am prepared to follow his orders."

"Oh..." Shu didn't think that was fair.

"I might not be active in operations from now on. If I have to follow that lunatic's orders, I'd rather just form my own team."

As they passed by a set of stairs, Inori's voice could be heard singing Euterpe once more. The two stood there and looked at each other.

"Go ahead." The Doctor smiled. "By the way, she fancies you."

"What?!" Shu said.

"Go. Just go."

The Doctor then headed to the medical ward. The door creaked as he slowly opened it.

"Where are you…" he looked through different shelves before grabbing vile of the virus sample he had experimented on. He had managed to identify a few elements in that vile. Most of them being alien. Well, no surprise there. He made his way back to his box and stumbled into Inori.

"Oh hey Inori. Weren't you with Shu?"

Inori stayed quiet and headed towards a room where Gai held the door open. Shu came running down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Inori enter the room with Gai.

"Yeah good night to you too." The Doctor said.

"No way…" Shu whispered.

"Shu you alright? She dumped you, didn't she?"

Shu stumbled back into the wall holding his hands against his face.

 _'It was one sided this entire time.'_ He thought.

"Well, there are plenty more fish in the sea…"

Shu darted away from the Doctor and down the hallway.

"Shu!" The Doctor shouted. "Sorry… overused metaphor."

He decided to give Shu some space. He headed back to his box and went inside. He inserted the vile into the console. The hologram of the sample popped up. The Doctor put on his gloves and got to work. The equipment they had here was more than enough to help him decipher the virus. It took him a few days to get it ready. The moment of truth. He separated all the elements he knew so far.

The Doctor's hands swiped at the hologram left and right until he arrived on one particular substance he has definitely seen before.

"That's impossible." He said.

The Doctor shut off the hologram and pulled the sample out. He then brought it from the console platform to the storage area underneath. He placed the vile on a nearby table and pulled a chest from one of the storage capsules. Throwing everything else onto the floor, he stumbled upon his old 3-D specs. Well, E-D: Extra Dimensional. He put on the glasses and stared at the sample. Black particles surrounded the vile.

"Void stuff." The Doctor said. "So you're from another universe…"

There was a knock on the door. The Doctor put the glasses and the vile on the table and headed to the doors. He found Shu staring back at him with a sad look in his eyes.

"Shu? What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry." Shu said. "I'm sorry for running away like that."

"It's alright Shu. No need to apologize. I get it, it was hard for you."

Shu smiled. "Thank you Doctor. I'm glad you're my friend."

The Doctor smiled back. "Now run along. It's getting late."

Shu waved at the Doctor as he headed back to his room.

"Oh and good luck tomorrow!" The Doctor shouted as he closed the TARDIS doors.


	8. Chapter 6: Destruction

**Chapter 6- Destruction**

"Goal!" Shu shouted as he reached the small shed. He had completed Ayase's test which was to reach a shed at the end of a warehouse. Ayase had used her endlave to try and stop Shu but he managed to grab and use Argo's void which was a small stick that projected a ball of darkness around Ayase's endlave giving her zero visibility.

The Doctor was at the side patiently watching and writing down on a notebook. He had kept a record for every void Shu had pulled out along with the owner's name.

Everyone around Shu clapped their hands. Shu just smiled. Ayase removed her helmet and found the Doctor and Shu standing beside her station.

"Sorry for cheating." Shu said.

Ayase smiled. "It's alright. You just used the thing that makes you unique."

Shu smiled back. "Thank you." He proceeded to exit the station leaving the Doctor.

"Not much of a kid anymore huh?" The Doctor said.

"He still has a long way to go, Doc. A long way." Ayase replied.

"At least he's started."

The Doctor joined Shu outside where a crowd of people stood in front of him.

"Welcome, Shu." Oogumo said. "Starting today, you're one of us."

Shu felt something hit him in the back. It was Ayase holding his beacon.

"Here's your reward." She handed him the beacon.

"Guys! We've got trouble!" Tsugumi suddenly burst into the room. "The Leukocyte was just fired at Point Delta!"

"Isn't Gai there…" Ayase said.

Gai had gone to Point Delta to discuss business with arms dealers. He had not returned from the trip yet.

"Tsugumi, live video feed." The Doctor said while he used his sonic to activate the monitor. A video popped up. The surrounding area was covered in fire and rubble. No signs of life could be seen.

"Doctor, what happened?" Shu asked.

"They fired the Leukocyte, a Quasi-Zenith Satellite weapon that could fire anywhere in Japan causing mass destruction." The Doctor replied.

"What?! Why would they make such a thing?"

"To exterminate the Japanese people." A voice was heard through the video feed.

"Gai!" Tsugumi shouted. "Are you OK?! Are you hurt?"

"Just scratches." Gai said.

"Any other survivors?" The Doctor asked.

"No."

The room fell silent.

"I'm gonna pick you up." The Doctor ran to his box.

"Shall we take time to regroup?" Tsugumi said.

"No. There's no time to waste now. We begin the operation."

 ***INSIDE THE TARDIS***

Gai sat inside the ship as the Doctor tended to his wounds.

"I've always wondered about your box Doctor." Gai said. "It's actually quite spacious."

"Well don't get used to it." The Doctor finished wrapping a bandage around Gai's arm. "This is the only time I'm letting you in here. Once you're out, shut up about this place."

Gai stood up. "I always thought only one person could fit in here. Doctor, we could put squads in a small box and sneak behind enemy lines."

The Doctor pulled a lever to land the TARDIS.

"Exactly why I don't let people like you know that it's bigger on the inside and can travel in space and…"

The Doctor stopped mid-sentence realizing that it would be worse if Gai knew that it traveled in time.

"And what?" Gai asked.

"Nothing. Come on, we're here."

 ***FOREST***

The Doctor and Shu were sitting on a crate in the middle of the forest. The Funeral Parlor had set up a temporary base near the area where the Leukocyte's power source was being held to discuss the plans to take it down. Shu held the beacon he got from the GHQ in his hand.

"Doctor, he asked me to hold all of their lives in my hand." Shu said. "I can't do it. I just can't."

"Shu, it's a fact that some people won't make it out of this mission" the Doctor replied.

"I know but how can you carry such a weight?"

The Doctor paused. He remembered all the times he's had to do that.

"You carry on. You make sure those people don't die in vain. Keep their memory alive."

"Doctor, I'm not heartless like Gai. He's gotten multiple people killed at Point Delta and doesn't even feel any remorse."

Shu twiddled the device in his hand.

"Your choice." The Doctor said. "No matter what, I can't make decisions for you."

"Doctor, I'm not asking for you to make the decision for me." Shu's grip tightened. "I'm asking for advice."

The Doctor looked out into the rainy sky.

"You want advice? Alright." The Doctor got down from the crate. "I say we should hear Gai's side of the story."

"Why? They don't listen to me so why should…"

"Stop that."

The two looked behind them. Inori was standing there with her eyebrows crossed.

"I hate it when you talk like that." She said.

"Sorry." Shu apologized.

"Doctor." Inori said. "You wanted to hear Gai's side?"

"Yeah?" The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Do exactly as I say."

Gai sat inside a cart that resembled a confession booth with two sides being separated by a wall with a grate on the top and a curtain at the bottom. A blood bag was attached to his arm. The door to the other side opened.

Inori:Certification

Gai read the text on the display beside him. He could hear footsteps from across the wall coming to a halt.

"Nothing's gotten to me like that in a while." Gai said. "What the hell am I doing all this for?"

He looked down at the floor.

"If you want the truth, I didn't know if I could keep my leader face up."

Gai remembered the attack. He spoke of Kyo, the young girl who had come to assist him; the young girl who was fatally wounded by the Leukocyte; the young girl he had shot to put out of misery.

"She was glad I was fine… that she was the one to die." Gai held his hands to his face. "So I asked myself: can I really repay their sacrifice? Shouldn't I be better than this?"

The Doctor and Shu sat in the side across from Gai listening intently to his words. Shu was surprised about the sudden change in his character.

Gai continued.

"I'm a much smaller man than I let them all believe." Gai curled up his hands in his hair. "In reality, I'm nothing. I should be selected out first."

Gai heard the curtains in the wall open. Shu and the Doctor stood in the frame.

"Eavesdropping eh?" Gai said. "The old man is a really bad influence on you, Shu."

"I didn't want to hear that. I didn't want to see that side of you, Gai." Shu said with his hand in a fist.

"What kind of person did you think I was?"

"To be honest, I've always thought that you had a hidden side to you. The serious general type didn't suit you. You're way too young for that." The Doctor said.

Gai smirked. "You get it now don't you? I lose confidence and get upset. In turn, I let other people spoil me."

"Inori too?" Shu stared at the floor.

"That's right." Gai said with a smile.

Shu's reaction was instantaneous. He grabbed Gai by the collar but Gai managed to throw him against the wall. The Doctor stood in between the both of them.

"Shu, Gai, stop it right now!" The Doctor shouted.

Shu pushed the Doctor out of the way and landed a punch on Gai's face breaking chain around his neck that held a small silver cross sending it to the floor. The Doctor grabbed Shu by his arms. Shu struggled but couldn't break free from his grip.

"Shu! I said stop!"

Gai felt his cheek.

"Do you think I can shoulder everyone's lives and not feel any of the weight?" Gai said. "I don't want to be indifferent. I want to be worthy of everyone's feelings."

Shu stopped squirming. The Doctor let him go. Gai crouched down to pick up his cross but wasn't able to bend low enough because of his injuries. Shu picked it up and put it in his hand.

"I'll help." Shu said with a straight face.

Gai put the cross in his coat.

"I'll help as well." The Doctor said as Gai stood up.

"You're willing to follow me for once?" Gai said.

"Not follow. Trust."

The three of them exited the cart. Shu joined Gai to further discuss the plans. The Doctor went to Inori who was standing underneath a tree.

"I didn't know you could play counselor." The Doctor said. "I have to say… thank you for that."

Inori looked down.

"I just wanted the both of you to see the person he actually is." She said.

"I have to admit, he's not such a bad guy." The Doctor paused. "No pun intended."

 ***INSIDE THE BASE***

Shu, Gai, Kenji, Inori and the Doctor ran up the stairs leading through the tunnel. Explosions could be heard outside.

"The distraction must be working." Gai said. "Keep moving!"

An antibody stood in their path ready to fire. The Doctor lifted his sonic and disarmed him. He knocked the soldier out with one punch. The Doctor looked behind him. Kenji had aimed his gun at the antibody.

"Aw Doc. Can I at least shoot him?" Kenji said.

"No. We prevent unnecessary casualties." The Doctor said with a stern look.

"Come on, you're no fun old man." Kenji ran past him. "Learn to kill will ya?"

Shu caught up to the group panting.

"I don't like him." The Doctor said.

"Yeah… well… we still need him for his void…" Shu said in between breaths.

"Shu you alright?"

"Yeah… just keep going."

"And boom!" Kenji threw a grenade opening a hole in the wall.

"The core's in here. Let's go." Gai said.

Bullets grazed the ground beneath their feet. Two antibodies came running at them. The Doctor held his screwdriver up.

"Aim for the legs!" He shouted.

The antibodies pulled the trigger but their guns failed to fire. Gai shot the two in their legs incapacitating them. More soldiers joined them.

"We'll take care of things here." Inori said. "OK Gai?"

"Suit yourself." Gai and Kenji ran through the hole while Shu and the Doctor stayed.

Shu watched as Inori shot a guy in the shoulder.

"Inori! Almost shot the head…" the Doctor said.

"Sorry."

The Doctor turned his attention to the group of antibodies.

"Last chance. Surrender and you can wake up tomorrow not feeling like rubbish."

The group looked at each other and came charging. The Doctor jammed all their guns and proceeded to flip them over his shoulder one by one. The Doctor panted.

"Heh… haven't done that in a long time…." The Doctor stood up straight. "Need to practice more often.

"Shu." Kenji stood behind him. "Just hurry up and take my void already."

He opened up his coat to Shu.

 ***CORE ROOM***

Inori had remained outside to guard the room while the rest were inside. Kenji laid unconscious at the door. The Doctor was busy hacking a computer beside the glowing object in the middle. One by one, the force fields around it deactivated.

"OK all clear." He said as he raised a thumbs up. "Just shoot the center Shu."

Shu's hands trembled as he held the silver gun in his hands.

"When they stop circuiting, I'll input the stop command." The Doctor said. "That's it. Keep it steady."

The Doctor sonicked multiple wires. The group was suddenly interrupted by a burst of gunfire. An endlave stood at the entrance of the core room.

"It's good to finally see you Gai Tsutsugami." Daryl's voice came booming out of the robot. "…and the pilot of the flying blue box I presume?"

"You must be that rotten kid, Daryl then." The Doctor said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Daryl's endlave rushed towards them.

"Gai I need time!" The Doctor shouted.

"I'll handle it!" Gai shouted as he ran towards the giant robot. He managed to dodge the gunfire and used a flash bang to blind Daryl. He then used a grappling rope to swing up on the machine.

"Damn it!" Daryl shouted.

Gai shot his pistol at the head of the endlave until it deactivated.

"Wow." Shu said staring at Gai.

"Uh guys?" The Doctor said. "We have a problem."

The final shield containing the core had cracked from Daryl's bullets. It then started glowing. The Doctor scanned the core.

"The core's destabilized Leukocyte 1. Tsugumi check on Leukocyte 1." The Doctor said into his sonic.

"Doctor! Leukocyte 1's falling from the sky!" Tsugumi said. "At this rate, it's going to crash into Tokyo with most of its mass intact!"

The Doctor widened his eyes.

"Outside. Now."

….

The three of them stood outside the elevator waiting.

"The pen. Give it to me." The Doctor said.

"Huh?" Shu looked at him.

"I know we can trust Gai now. Give me the pen."

Shu handed the Doctor the pen.

"So you were on to me huh?" Footsteps were heard behind them. "I don't think we were properly introduced."

The man stopped.

"I'm Segai. Pleased to meet you Gai Tsutsugami." He turned to the Doctor. "And also the Doctor of course! With his magical flying box."

"Look, here's the deal." The Doctor held the pen up. "I can stop that satellite but in exchange, erase all data you have on me and Shu Ouma. Everything you've gathered on us during these past incidents."

Segai smiled.

"Alright. You have a deal."

The doors to the elevator opened and the four stepped inside. The Doctor held his screwdriver to the pen.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Shu asked.

"Activating the pen." The Doctor said.

"Wait, it was deactivated the entire time?!"

"Yup. It was connected to the Leukocyte. Pressing the button would've fired the beam straight at your location so I deactivated it while you weren't looking."

"And you didn't tell me why?"

The Doctor stared Shu in the eye. "I was curious to see if you'd tell on Gai or not."

"I'm gonna kill you some day."

"Heh, good luck."

"Doctor, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Gai said.

"If you're talking about aligning the falling satellite between the firing one and the pen then yes." The Doctor replied.

"Doctor, wouldn't that make you a target?" Shu asked.

"I'll do it." Gai said.

….

Gai stood in the center of a podium facing the falling satellite ready for his death. The Doctor, Shu and Inori stood on the balcony watching.

"Doctor, are we just gonna…" Shu said.

"Nope." The Doctor waved at Inori. "Inori come here for a sec.

The Doctor scanned Inori.

"Doctor what are you…"

"Cellular bonding!" The Doctor shouted.

"What?"

"Draw out Inori's void using the gun!"

"Doctor I don't…"

"Just do it!"

Shu pulled out Inori's void at once. She gasped as the crystalline material surrounded the anti-grav gun Shu held forming a new void. Shu immediately jumped down to Gai's side.

"Shu?!" Gai shouted.

Shu held the cluster of voids up to the sky.

"Shu aim for the center! It's the only way to destroy it!" The Doctor yelled.

Shu's eyes narrowed as he aimed for the satellite's core. Firing the void, a blast of red light hit both satellites destroying them in the process. A bright green aura lit the night sky.

….

Shu and Gai sat on the platform staring at the lights. Inori awoke to the Doctor staring down at her.

"Doctor… did we…" Inori asked.

"Yup… and I guess your wish came true." The Doctor pointed at Gai and Shu shaking hands. Inori smiled.

"Anyway, guys!" The Doctor walked towards the two. "We should be heading back. I'm exhausted."

Shu stood up. "Yeah, me too."

Before they could head back, bright columns of light suddenly appeared around them. In an instant, multiple weirdly shaped creatures in armor pointed their guns at them.

"Judoon?!" The Doctor said.

A woman in a black dress also appeared in a flash of light.

"I want him, him, and her." She said pointing at the Doctor, Shu, and Inori.

The Judoon attached bracers on their wrists. Before the Doctor could say anything, they were gone. Gai stood there with a confused face.

"What?" He said.

 ***GHQ HEADQUARTERS***

A man stood in front of monitors looking at the reports of what happened. He heard a voice coming from above.

"Hello Shuichiro." A boy stood on the ceiling.

"You've finally come out of your little room?" Shuichiro said.

"It was boring in there." The boy smiled. "Shu Ouma's files have been deleted, yes?"

"Yes they have."

"How about the time lord's?"

"No. As you've requested, we made backups."

"Good. We'll need everything we know about him." The boy started walking back before stopping. "Not that it will matter soon. She should wake up any time now… seeking her beloved king."


	9. Chapter 7: Shadows

**Chapter 7- Shadows**

The Doctor sat in a white room with two black chairs facing a black table. There was a swoosh coming from the side. A woman in a black dress came in. She looked like she was in her forties with her red hair tied up neatly into a bun. She took her seat in front of him.

"Where are my friends?" The Doctor said.

"Calm down. All questions will be answered soon." She said. She held up a tablet and scanned the Doctor.

"Two hearts… so it is you."

"Yes. Now if those kids are hurt…"

"You have nothing to worry about time lord. Your friends are safe." She put her tablet on the table. "Do you know who I am?"

"No… but judging by the Judoon and the neat spaceship, I'm guessing Shadow Proclamation."

The woman smiled. "My name is Andromeda, the president for the 307th order of the Shadow Proclamation."

"I see… so why did you take me and my friends to your space castle?"

Andromeda slid her tablet across the table.

"What's this?" The Doctor asked.

"Our findings when we entered Earth's orbit." She pointed to a diagram. "This part of the universe has a breach. Like someone just punched a hole through space time."

The Doctor examined the illustration. "Not me."

"Excuse me?"

"Not me. I'm looking for the cause as well."

"I thought…"

"Don't assume it's me just because I have a TARDIS."

"Well then… do you have any proof?"

"Shu Ouma, where is he?"

….

Shu and Inori sat on some chairs in a bright, white hallway. Judoon were stationed at the sides guarding them.

"Um… excuse me." Shu said.

The Judoon ignored him.

Shu stood up. "Uh… where's the Doctor?"

"Silence! You are a suspect. You will remain seated!"

Shu sat back down.

"Gentlemen! Stand down." Andromeda said as she walked down the hall. The Doctor was behind her.

"Doctor!" Shu said.

"Hey Shu, Inori. They treat you alright?"

"Doctor are these guys…"

"Aliens? Yes. The Judoon, the police force of the universe."

"They speak Japanese?"

"No, it's just the TARDIS translation circuits. Same way I can talk to you in…"

"Ahem!" Andromeda interrupted.

"Sorry, Shu. Some other time." The Doctor said. "Now Shu, do you mind pulling Inori's void out for our friends here?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm OK with it Shu." Inori said.

"OK then…" Shu reached into Inori's chest and pulled out her gleaming sword. Inori slumped down on the chair.

"This… is a void. A solidified form of human emotion." The Doctor explained. "Its base composition is the material found in well, the void. The space between universes."

The Doctor pulled out his E-D glasses and handed it to Andromeda.

"As you can see, it's not me."

Andromeda took off the glasses.

"Why are they covered in the substance?" She said.

"You didn't do your research before you came here, did you?"

"Doctor, we've just arrived."

"Fine, fine… can we at least sit down on this? It's a long story."

….

As the Doctor and Andromeda discussed things in a meeting room, Shu and Inori stood in front of a window looking down on Earth.

"Never thought I'd be in space one day." Shu said. "Got to admit, it's…"

"Beautiful." Inori stared in fascination.

"Yeah…"

They stood there for a little while before Shu said something.

"Inori, I'm sorry about before."

"What do you mean?"

"About Gai. Thank you for opening up my eyes." Shu smiled at her.

Shu and Inori were staring into each other's eyes blushing furiously. Before anything could happen the lights went off. The Doctor and Andromeda came running out the room. The emergency lights went on illuminating the hall with a dark blue color.

"What was that?" Shu said.

"Something's breached the ship."

"That's impossible, we would've detected it." Andromeda said. "Come, we should head to the security office.

….

A Judoon took off his helmet revealing his rhino face. He held up his blaster scouring the surrounding area. An outline of a man could be seen in the blue light.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" The Judoon shouted.

The man didn't move.

"I said identify yourself!" The Judoon approached the man. The man suddenly turned around and grabbed the Judoon's horn. He screamed. Crystals slowly formed around the rhino's face until it had covered his body completely.

 _ **"He is not human. He is not compatible."**_ Another man that came from behind said.

The man holding the Judoon twitched his wrist and the crystal structure shattered all over the floor. The men looked normal, the only difference was that their eyes glowed purple to illuminate their surroundings.

 _ **"Locate the boy."**_

….

Andromeda activated a screen but was only met by static.

"Camera's offline." She said fiddling with the keyboard.

"Check the recorded footage" the Doctor said.

Andromeda typed in some commands and out came the recording of the hull of the ship. Nothing happened at first then a bright purple light flashed and shut off the camera.

"What is that?" Andromeda asked.

"I don't know... but whatever it is, it's on this ship." The Doctor said.

Shu and Inori sat on the floor beside the monitors. Inori was holding her head.

"Inori, are you OK?" Shu asked.

She kept her head down and grasped her hair.

"Doctor, something's wrong with Inori."

The Doctor went and bent down to Inori.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

Inori suddenly darted past the Doctor and out of the room.

"Inori!" Shu shouted as he ran after her.

"Andromeda…" the Doctor said.

"Go! I'll try to connect to headquarters." Andromeda focused on the keyboard. "Calling command this is SP-7. Repeat, this is SP-7."

The Doctor ran out into a fork in the hallways where Shu was catching his breath.

"Doctor, I don't know where she went." Shu said.

The Doctor put on his E-D glasses. Void stuff could be seen in the form of a trail.

"Shu, follow me."

The two followed the trail until they came to a section where purple crystals lay on the floor. The Doctor picked one up and scanned it with his screwdriver.

"Doctor, that looks like the apocalypse virus."

"Yeah Shu... but I'm detecting something else." He raised his sonic in the air. "Judoon DNA."

The Doctor examined the crystals around the floor.

"This is the same effect as the apocalypse virus… but I don't understand!" The Doctor spun around snapping his fingers. "When a victim of the apocalypse virus dies, that person vaporizes into dust and gets blown into the air. So why are these crystals intact?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Inori's screamed.

Shu and the Doctor bolted towards the sound. They made it past the corridor which was filled with more crystals and down a flight of metal stairs. There were machines whose loud noises could be heard while steam filled the room. Inori was lying down in a corner. The Doctor started to approach her when two men came from the sides.

 _ **"We need the boy…"**_ The man said with a creepy voice.

"Get away from her!" The Doctor shouted.

 _ **"We need the boy…"**_ The other man joined him.

"Stay back!" The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the men. "State your species and intention!"

The men stood there.

 _ **"We were given orders to avoid revealing our species."**_

"Oh come on… fine, me first." The Doctor tightened his grip on the screwdriver. "I'm the Doctor, a time lord. I think you know what that means."

 _ **"We know who you are, Doctor."**_

"OK… next question, why the boy?!"

The men stood still once more.

 _ **"He has something of ours."**_

The Doctor looked at Shu who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry but you're not getting him." The Doctor said.

The men moved forward raising their hand.

"Up, up, up! Stay right there!" The Doctor held his screwdriver in a vertical position. "Do you know where we are?"

Shu examined his surroundings. Two metal machines emitting steam were placed on both sides of the room. The floor was a metal grating that showed pipes underneath.

"This is the engine room. If you take any step further I'm going to use this device to ignite the fuel tanks." The Doctor said.

 _ **"You would kill these humans."**_ The man on the left said.

"Yeah… and you."

 _ **"You would also perish."**_ the man on the right said.

"Yeah… and guess who else! You!"

They were at a standstill for a few seconds before the two men lunged forward knocking the Doctor's sonic screwdriver out of his hand. The man held the Doctor by his neck. Crystals slowly formed around his hand.

Shu ran past the men and to Inori where he pulled out her void. Holding the sword he thrust it through the other man's stomach. The man screamed as he faded into a purple light before disappearing. Shu looked to his side. The Doctor's lover body was being covered in the crystal. Shu shouted as he slashed the sword diagonally killing the man and dropping the Doctor on the ground.

"Doctor!" Shu crouched down.

The Doctor's upper body was covered in crystal while his lower body, arms, and hands were fine. The Doctor raised his hand and made a gesture for Shu to move away. Shu backed up and watched as the Doctor's hands started glowing. A burst of yellow light shattered the crystals off the Doctor. He then inhaled intensely.

"That was scary! I thought I was going to have to live the rest of my life as a half-statue!" The Doctor said as he sat up.

"Doctor, you're OK!" Shu shouted in joy.

"Well of course I'm OK! It's gonna take a lot more than jewelry to kill me."

He glanced over to Inori's body and notice Shu had her void in his hands.

"You better put that back."

….

"…and that's all that happened." Andromeda stood in a room with five holograms positioned around her.

"Andromeda what exactly attacked your ship?" One of the holograms, an old male said.

"We have no idea sir but don't worry, we have a man on it."

 ***OUTSIDE THE ROOM***

The Doctor and Shu sat beside Inori as she slept soundly on Shu's lap.

"Nice job back there, Shu. You saved my life." The Doctor said.

"I'm just glad you and Inori are safe." Shu looked down on Inori's face.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone or…"

"Doctor! It's not like that!"

"Not like what?" The Doctor got up and smiled at the boy.

 ***HOLOGRAM CONFERENCE ROOM***

"Are you sure we can trust this Doctor? Can we really rely on him to protect humanity in this time of danger?" A woman, late 30's said from the hologram.

"If you look up the files on him, you'll be surprised." Andromeda smiled.

"Very well then… but if he slips up, the blame is on you, Andromeda."

"I know sir."

"Dismissed."

The holograms shut off. Andromeda walked out and found the Doctor standing in front of a window and staring out into space.

"How'd the meeting go?" He said.

"The Shadow Proclamation have given you the permission to assist in this investigation." Andromeda said.

"Good. Good…"

"If you need any assistance, feel free to contact us."

"Sure."

 ***FUNERAL PARLOR HEADQUARTERS***

The Doctor, Shu, and Inori beamed down from the ship overhead. The Doctor waved goodbye as the ship exited Earth's atmosphere. Shu held Inori in his arms as they entered the building. They ran into Gai who stood in front of the TARDIS.

"What happened to you three?" Gai said.

"Talk later for now, I think they'd want to rest." The Doctor said as he went past Gai and opened the box. Shu carried Inori into the TARDIS.

Gai stood there for a few seconds before shrugging it off and heading to bed.

 ***INSIDE THE TARDIS***

Inori woke up and found herself on a bed. Shu was soundly sleeping beside her on the floor. Inori got out and walked into the TARDIS halls. She walked until she found the Doctor using the holo system in the console room.

"Doctor?" She said.

"Huh?" The Doctor immediately shut off the hologram. "Inori, you OK?"

"I think so."

"You should really get some rest. Gai said you and Shu are going back to school tomorrow."

"Oh…"

The Doctor pulled a lever and made the TARDIS dematerialize.

"I'm going to send us to the past so you can get more sleep."

"Thank you, Doctor." Inori rubbed her eyes as she headed back to the bedroom.

The Doctor made sure she was gone before he activated the monitor. Inori's DNA was displayed on the screen. Something was wrong with it. Normally, humans who have voids have a small amount of void material embedded in their DNA… but Inori's was different. The amount of human DNA was belittled by the amount of unknown DNA.

"What are you?" The Doctor whispered.


	10. Chapter 7'5: Friends

**Chapter 7.5- Friends**

Shu's day at school was met with controversy. Everywhere he went, people were calling him a criminal. Luckily though, the student council president, Arisa Kuhouin had stepped up and defended him. Thanks to her, everyone stopped judging him.

 ***WAREHOUSE***

"Arisa Kuhouin, the student council president, heir to the Kuhouin Group." Souta was reading from a tablet. "She's beautiful in face and form and also gets good grades. Amazing huh?"

Hare was sending History homework to Shu via their tablets while Inori was nibbling on a rice cake.

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver Hare." Shu said.

Hare blushed. "Nah, it's nothing!"

"So Shu, you haven't told us much about what happened at the GHQ." Souta said. "Did they put in a dark room for interrogation or something?"

"What? No, nothing like that!"

"Hmm…." Souta rubbed his chin. "One more question…"

He pointed past Shu.

"What's he doing here?"

The Doctor sat behind Inori tinkering with some sort of gadget.

"Huh?" The Doctor realized he was being talked about. "What's wrong with me being here?"

"You're an old man. Shouldn't you be doing old man stuff? Like, I don't know, painting?"

"I gave that a try once… but Leonardo became cross with me when I painted the back of the Mona Lisa."

"So are you still a janitor here?" Hare asked.

"Nope. School fired me as soon as they saw my face on TV."

"Why was your face on TV? Were you a wanted man like Shu?" Souta said.

The Doctor sighed. "OK… I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but…"

He pulled out his psychic paper from his pocket. Souta read it.

"You're an undercover agent?!"

"Yup." The Doctor said. "I was sent to survey this area. When I didn't report back because I lost track of time, the GHQ thought I'd gone rogue. So they searched for me."

"Wow…." Hare said.

"Still though, it's weird that you're hanging around a bunch of teenagers." Souta still persisted.

"Is there any way I can get you to trust me?" The Doctor said.

Souta narrowed his eyes.

"Alright here." The Doctor went over to Souta and grabbed his tab.

"Hey!" Souta shouted.

"This is your math homework right?" The Doctor said rapidly typing on the tab.

"Yeah, we have four pages of algebra."

The Doctor kept typing for a minute before handing it back to Souta.

"Done."

"What?!" Souta examined the homework. His eyebrows lifted. "OK, you're good."

Everyone in the room laughed, with the exception of Inori.

"By the way, we didn't get your name yet." Hare said.

"Smith, John Smith." The Doctor said with a smile.

 ***SHU'S APARTMENT***

Inori and Fyu-Neru were helping Shu fold clothes while the Doctor was in his blue box which was sitting in the corner.

"Inori, do you have any idea where Yahiro is?" Shu asked.

"Huh?" Inori said. "Are you worried about him even if he betrayed you?"

Shu looked down. "I don't know..."

The door to the apartment swung open in a loud creak.

"Shu? Are you home?" A female voice called out.

"Haruka?!" Shu got up.

"Haruka?" Inori wondered.

"Inori hide!" Shu ran but tripped over the basket of clothes and landing on Inori. He looked up to see his mother in her undergarments staring back down at him.

"Haruka! You're dressed like that again?!" Shu said.

"Shu, are you not happy to have your mother back home?"

"It's not like…"

"OK then!" Haruka went past Shu and talked to Inori. "Hello! My name is Haruka Ouma!"

Inori bowed down. "I am Inori Yuzuriha. Shu's been kind enough to let us stay here."

"Us?"

At that moment, the Doctor came out of the blue box that Haruka had just noticed was sitting in her living room. He had wires entangled all over his arms while his hands were at work assembling the same machine.

"Shu, do you have any transistors? Mine are all broken." The Doctor looked up to see Shu's mom staring back at him. "Oh hello, you must be Miss Ouma."

"Who is this?" Haruka asked.

"Uh…" Shu's mind was completely blank.

"John Smith." The Doctor held put his hand which Haruka gladly shook. "Sorry for the intrusion, I'm Inori's adoptive grandfather. Our house had been overrun with… pests."

"I see, so you and Inori lived here for the past week?"

"Yes, Shu has taken great care of us."

Shu was waiting for Haruka to throw a fit but instead she exhaled intensely.

"Haaah! I'm starving! Mr. Smith, Inori do you want some pizza?"

Haruka walked over to the fridge examining the flyers held by magnets.

"Actually, I feel like having cake! Shu? Could you pick some up?"

"Huh?" Shu was confused.

"We can have a tasty dinner while you tell me the whole story!"

She walked past the three and went to her bedroom to order pizza.

"So Shu, transistors?" The Doctor said.

 **Author Notes:**

 **OK apparently this is what most people do when they write fan fictions so I decided to do it too. Thank you guys for the support! (Marly stop) I really hope you enjoy the rest of what I have in mind. (It's been bugging me for months that there was no Doctor Who/Guilty Crown crossover.) I'll try to deviate from the plot when I can but my overall goal is to give an explanation to Guilty Crown in a 'Doctor Who' kind of way since some questions I had weren't answered when I finished the anime. P.S. I changed the cover photo. Do you prefer the previous anime style or the current live action one?**


	11. Chapter 8: Truth

**Chapter 8- Truth**

Shu stepped into the TARDIS holding a couple transistors in his hand. He made his way down the stairs and under the console.

"Are these it?" He asked

The Doctor was sitting on a chair using a table to hold the many metal scraps he had.

"Oh Shu." The Doctor took the parts from Shu's hands. "Yeah, these will do nicely."

The Doctor started adding the transistors to the machine.

"Doctor what are you even making?"

"Huh?" The Doctor used his sonic for a bit. "Oh, an amplifier."

"For the TARDIS' shields?"

"Nope." The Doctor got up.

"For a void?"

"No." He walked to a clean rectangular box and opened it.

"For what then?"

The Doctor took an object out of the box. "For my guitar of course."

Shu noticed that the Doctor was holding a black and white electric guitar.

"Since when did you have a guitar?" Shu said.

"Just bought it today." The Doctor replied smiling and putting on the strap.

"Do you know how to play?"

"Eh…" The Doctor adjusted the settings and attached the amplifier. "We'll see."

The Doctor held his pick in the air and started strumming. The sound was normal at first but then it quickly grew louder and louder until a final strum sent the Doctor flying backwards. Shu covered his ears as the TARDIS shook.

"Sorry dear!" The Doctor shouted.

Shu was still recovering from the sonic boom.

"Ahhh! Still needs modification!" The Doctor detached the amplifier.

"Doctor can't you just buy one?!" Shu yelled.

"Nah, that'd be boring." The two made their way to the console. The TARDIS phone suddenly rang. The Doctor picked it up.

"Hello, the TARDIS... Yeah, he's here." The Doctor said looking at Shu. "Sure, I'll bring them right away."

He put the phone down.

"It was Gai. He said we have a new mission and he needs you and Inori at base." The Doctor walked to the doors. "Oh and he said you apparently need a suit."

 ***OUT AT SEA***

A cruise ship sailed across the water. Inside, a party was being held by the Kuhouin Group. Shu and Gai were in a locker room changing. The Doctor had given Shu a suit from the TARDIS and a dark purple bowtie. Gai on the other hand, knocked out a worker and put on his clothes. He wore a white suit with a black bowtie.

"Gai, what's the mission anyway?" Shu asked.

"There's someone I want to talk to but he's not the type to appear in public often."

"So we're forcing ourselves on him at his party?"

"Precisely." Gai said with a smile.

The floor of the party was bustling with people in fancy clothes drinking champagne and talking. Shu looked around and saw the Doctor playing his guitar in a slow tempo along with the band. The Doctor was wearing a black suit with no neckwear and a pair of shades.

'He fits right in.' Shu thought.

He and Gai walked towards a podium with staircases at both sides. Up on top of the podium was the leader of the Kuhouin Group and the grandfather of Arisa... and Shu's mother.

Shu gasped as he remembered that his mom had told him about a party she was going to that night. Shu started running in the opposite direction but then bumped into Arisa who immediately turned around.

"Huh? Ouma? What are you doing here?"

"Crap!" Shu dashed away from Arisa heading back to Gai.

"Stop right there!" Arisa chased after Shu.

"Gai! The rest is up to you!" Shu said as he passed Gai.

"Shu Ouma! Stop…"

Gai stood in Arisa's way.

"What are you trying to do exactly?" Arisa said.

Gai lowered his head and stared right at her eyes.

Shu had managed to hide behind a plant. He looked around. Haruka was talking with some people, Gai had left Arisa with a nervous look on her face, and the Doctor was still playing his guitar. Shu felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He put it to his ear.

"Shu! Dragoons are targeting that ship! The three of you need to get off now!" It was Tsugumi's voice.

"Dragoons?"

"Tactical missiles! A commercial ship doesn't stand a chance!" Tsugumi said. "Use the Doctor's blue box to get out of there now!"

"No!" Shu shouted. "These people won't survive if we run!"

"Shu, we can't help that!"

"The Doctor will think of something."

Gai was on the podium holding a plate with a silver cover. The old man in the chair ordered his men to stand down.

"I don't recall sending you an invite… Gai Tsutsugami of the Funeral Parlor." He said.

"I hope you'll favor me with one next time." Gai opened the plate. A small black and red device sat inside.

"What's that?"

"Sir, I'd like you to purchase Japan's future."

Shu ran over to the band and gestured for the Doctor to come to him.

"Sorry mates, got something to do." The Doctor said as he made his way to Shu. He pulled down his shades.

"Doctor, Tsugumi said there's GHQ missiles heading this way." Shu said. "We need to save this ship."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Warn Gai, I'll be right back."

He pushed up his shades and ran off to the kitchen of the ship. Past the stoves was a closet which contained the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly entered it and flicked a switch. Looking at the monitor, he slammed his fist in anger. The AT fields were offline due to the sonic boom he had caused earlier. The phone started ringing. The Doctor picked it up.

"Doctor." Gai said from the other side. "Shu says you have an amplifier."

"Yeah, but it malfunctions and creates a…" The Doctor said.

"No time, bring to me in fifteen seconds." Gai hung up.

The Doctor made his way back to the main hall where Gai was waiting.

"Why do you need a broken amplifier?" The Doctor asked.

"You can play that thing remotely?" Gai said pointing at the guitar that was still on the Doctor.

"Yeah I can adjust the frequency but…"

"OK Doctor, here's the plan…"

Arisa sat on a chair while many men were asking her for a dance. She of course rejected them all only to be pulled out by Gai.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" One of the men said.

"Sorry, but we're doing a rock-and-roll number." Gai said.

Gai and Arisa walked out on deck facing the night sky.

"Let go of me! I have never met such a rude man in my life!" Arisa pulled her hand away from him.

"Well, I'm glad to have been your first." Gai did a little bow.

"Don't get smart with me you…"

"Shh…" Gai interrupted her by putting his finger up. "I'm about to cast a spell on you. A spell to show you your true self."

"My… true self?"

"Yes. Now close your eyes."

Arisa reluctantly obliged

"Open your eyes after three."

Arisa kept her eyes shut.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Zero."

Arisa opened her eyes only to find Shu standing in front of her in a ready stance.

"Ouma?!"

"Pardon me!" Shu reached into her chest and pulled out her void. It was a small ball that projected a silver shield. Gai immediately attached the amplifier to the void.

"Doctor! Now!" He said to his earpiece.

Back in the hall, the Doctor heard Gai's message and started playing rock. The amplifier connected to his guitar released sonic waves across the shield disintegrating the GHQ missile into nothing but sparkling dust.

The attack didn't stop there. Multiple missiles were now heading towards the ship.

"Shu!" Gai shouted.

"On it!"

Shu made sure the sonic waves hit the missiles. Those that missed hit the shield itself. The Doctor kept on playing his guitar strumming fast. Every note he played was projected onto the shield helping it destroy the rest of the missiles. The entire array of warheads had been destroyed leaving only a stunning fireworks display.

"Doctor, the ship's safe." Gai said.

The Doctor finished his guitar solo. The onlookers stood their staring at him.

"Oh… sorry..." The Doctor exited the room and headed to the top deck.

"Her void?" He asked Shu.

"Huh?" Shu said looking at the glowing ball in his hand. "Oh… yeah."

The Doctor got out his notebook and wrote on it.

Arisa Kuhouin: High density reflective shield

 ***FUNERAL PARLOR HEADQUARTERS***

Shibungi, Gai's second in command, was on the phone speaking to the leader of the Kuhouin Group. Inori was among the many Funeral Parlor members awaiting the news. Shibungi put the phone down.

"I have good news." He said. "The Kuhouin Group will be aiding us with our domestic routes."

Everyone else cheered on for their victory.

*SHU'S APARTMENT*

Shu went out of his room with more clothes immediately stuffing it into a duffel bag. His mother was sitting on a stool by the counter trying to open a jar of sauce.

"Shu, are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"We've been over this. My club's going on a retreat." Shu replied.

"Just you kids?"

"No. I'm coming along as well." The Doctor walked into the room wearing his usual coat but had a hoodie and a plain looking T-shirt underneath. His pants were a pair of plaid trousers. He had his shades on as usual.

"Can't wait to get to the beach. The sun, the sand…" the Doctor grabbed the jar Haruka was holding and opened it with ease. "Here you go."

"Thanks John." Haruka said with a smile. She walked over to Shu and started hugging him. "I'll be so lonely here! I want to come with you!"

"Haruka! Stop it, you're heavy!" Shu squirmed.

Inori exited her room with her bag in hand.

"Inori! Shu said he's leaving me forever!"

Inori stopped and stared before continuing her way out the door.

"I'll see you outside Shu." The Doctor went outside as well.

Haruka stopped hugging her son.

"You're going to Oshima, right?" She said.

"Yeah."

"I see. Pay a visit to your father then."

Inori was looking out at the sky from the balcony.

"You all set?" The Doctor said.

"Yes."

"Here…" the Doctor pulled out two tickets from his coat. "These are your tickets for the ferry."

"You're not riding with us?"

"Nah… hate the waiting. I'll use the TARDIS to get there. Probably tidy up as well before you arrive."

Shu came out holding his duffel bag. They all said goodbye to Haruka before going down the building.

"I'll meet you there!" The Doctor said as he waved at Shu and Inori.

He then headed to the Funeral Parlor headquarters where his TARDIS was parked. Gai went up to him as he felt for the key in his pocket.

"So is the plan underway?" He said.

"It's all business with you, isn't it?" The Doctor took his key out. "I dropped Shu and Inori off at the station. I'll be going ahead. You guys should head to Oshima as well."

"OK then. See you there Doctor."

"Yeah." The Doctor entered the box and fiddled with the controls. He looked at the data on the place they were staying. A mansion the Kuhouin Group had lent to them. The TARDIS groaned as she materialized inside the big house. The Doctor stepped out examining his surroundings. He then checked his watch.

"About two hours or so before they get here…" the Doctor smiled. "Time to get to work then."

….

"Wow this place is so clean!" Souta shouted in amazement. The gang had arrived at the mansion to find it surprisingly well maintained.

"Hello you guys!" The Doctor said on his way down the stairs. "I had two hours here so I thought I might as well tidy up a bit."

"What's he doing here?!" Souta yelled.

"I'm your chaperone/caretaker for the day!" The Doctor held his hands up. "I have to say Shu, this is a brilliant house! I managed to clean most of it adding some gaming consoles to the living room. Your bedrooms are also prepared and ready for use."

"It sure is nice, thank you Mr. Smith." Hare said.

"Since we're all friends here, just call me the Doctor." The Doctor lowered his shades.

"The Doctor? Is that some sort of nickname?" Kanon asked.

"It's my name from my agency. I sort of gotten used to it."

"What's with the mansion?" Shu whispered to Inori.

"Gai said the Kuhoin Group arranged it for us." She whispered back.

"There you two go getting affectionate again." Souta rummaged through his bag. "Save it for when you're at home alright?"

"Where did that come from?" Shu said.

"You two live together, don't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kanon asked.

Souta smiled. "I saw them heading home together. Let's ask them! How did your romance begin?"

Souta pointed his video camera to Shu and Inori's faces.

"Stop that! There's nothing between me and Inori!" Shu said in a loud voice.

"That's true." The Doctor said from behind. "I stay with them as well. Nothing's happened so far…"

"Well, we can leave the happy couple alone." Souta started heading to the door. "Come on! Let's get to the beach!"

"Wait! Shouldn't we unpack first?!" Kanon said.

"We can do that later! Let's have fun!" Souta ran out of the mansion.

"We shouldn't keep him waiting. Let's go." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, are you going out in those clothes?" Hare pointed at the coat and hoodie he wore.

"Oh, yeah. It's fine. I have an internal body temperature of fifteen degrees."

They all left for the beach with Hare having a confused look on her face.

 ***THE BEACH***

Shu was playing volleyball in the water along with Kanon and Hare while Souta was setting up his camera. Inori sat in the sand watching the Doctor build multiple weirdly shaped things out of sand.

"Now the thing about Sontaran fleets is that the sides are almost impenetrable." The Doctor formed another ship. "The sides protect both the inner layer and main gunner destroying everything in its radius. Of course, I've managed to break through it and steal a couple of…"

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Inori said.

"Sontaran battle formations. Try and keep up." The Doctor's attention was caught by Argo waving his hand from the shed a few feet away from him. The Funeral Parlor is already here.

 ***THE CEMETERY ***

Shu looked over his father's grave. It's been years since he's visited. He rested the flowers on the stone that read 'Kurosu Ouma'. He heard footsteps behind him.

"That's your father?" The Doctor took off his shades and put them in his pocket. "Kurosu Ouma… lead researcher on the apocalypse virus."

"You knew him?"

"Did my research. Don't you know about him?"

Shu scratched his head. "We don't usually talk about him at home. He died ten years ago so I don't really remember much."

"Lost Christmas. Terrible tragedy." The Doctor knelt down and placed a flower on the grave. "Anyway Shu, I want to show you why we're here."

The Doctor led Shu to a cliff in the cemetery. A staircase leading up the hill could be seen. Red overpasses were at different spots.

"A shrine?" Shu asked.

"Here, put these on." The Doctor handed Shu an infrared scope. Looking through it, he saw red lines resembling security lasers.

"What is that?"

"A secret GHQ facility containing something I want."

"What?"

"When you're trying to find a cure for a disease, you study patient zero… but within that base is something better." The Doctor's eyebrows narrowed. "According to Gai, the meteor that started the apocalypse virus is in there."

"Why do we need Souta's void, Doctor? Can't you just use the TARDIS?"

"I already tried. All the vaults are deadlocked and the defenses are not human."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shu, whatever attacked us on the Shadow Proclamation ship has the same signature as the locks."

Shu remembered the blank faces and the glowing eyes.

"Anyway, we need to prepare. Gai and the team are already set up."

 ***NIGHT TIME***

The Doctor and Shu were hiding behind the bushes watching Souta and Inori take a walk. Shu could hear his friend trying everything to make a conversation.

"Are you OK with this?" The Doctor whispered.

"OK with what?" Shu said without taking his eyes off Souta.

"Watching your best friend steal her away."

"Doctor, there's nothing between us!" Shu tried to keep himself from talking loudly.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say…" the Doctor poked his head up. "Come on, we need to move."

Souta and Inori headed to a bench under a shed and sat down. They watched a video Souta had made on his tablet. Shu and the Doctor hid behind the pillars of the shed.

"It's pretty…" Inori said.

Shu's mouth opened. The Doctor mouthed the word 'ouch'.

"Inori!" Souta stood up. "I… I don't know you very well yet but… when your singing moved me, the feeling was real!"

He grasped Inori's hands in his. Shu was ready to come out and stop them. The Doctor kept shaking his head left and right.

"I want to know you better, Inori!" Souta stared into Inori's eyes. "… because… I… really li…"

"Hold it right there!" Shu came out from the pillar.

"Shu?! What are you doing here?!" Souta screamed.

Shu just sprinted forward. "Inori is my…"

He pulled out Souta's void which was a gleaming silver camera. The Doctor came out from behind as well.

"Really?! Nothing between us you said!" He waved his hands in the air.

"Shu..." Inori stood up from the bench.

Shu just kept quiet.

"Seriously, humans. So simple yet complicated." The Doctor scanned the void. "This should do… and for god's sake, we need to get Souta back to the mansion."

"There's no time for that." Oogumo said rising from the bushes. Argo was behind him.

"You know, you really shouldn't draw that thing out in public." Argo said.

Shu took a few steps back.

"How long have you been there?!" He said.

"Yeah about that…" the Doctor pointed to the bushes on the other side. "I told them we'd be here."

Ayase took off her invisibility cloak. "You have no self-control."

"Ayase?!" Shu hoped this was everyone but he was wrong.

Tsugumi hung upside down from the tree beside the bushes. "Inori is my…!" She mimicked.

"Quite the development." Shibungi suddenly appeared behind Shu. "What now, Gai?"

Gai stood beside the Doctor. "Stick to the plan. We'll go now."

….

The gang stood in front of the back entrance of the base. Shu was breathing heavily. He had to carry Souta all the way here, while the Doctor laughed at the side.

"Honestly, you should just tell her. It's not like it's a secret anymore." The Doctor took out his screwdriver and opened the gate. "There. First one's easy. The deadlocked ones need the void."

"Let's go." Gai led Shu, Inori, and the Doctor inside.

As they were walking inside the dimly lit corridor, the alarm went off.

"Are they on to us?" Shu said.

The Doctor scanned around. "No, not us."

A wall of concrete started closing in front of them. Shu shot the wall with the camera unlocking it instantly.

"Hurry!" Gai said as they started running.

"What is this void?" Shu asked.

"It apparently opens any kind of lock." The Doctor held up his sonic. "Even locks this thing can't open."

They arrived in some sort of vault with weird mechanisms surrounding them. The Doctor immediately started scanning the locks.

"These are made up of void energy as well." He felt around. "Complicated mechanisms like these are way beyond human comprehension."

"Souta's void can still open it right?" Shu asked.

The Doctor nodded. Shu shot the camera and the mechanism started moving. The Doctor spun around in curiosity. The path in front of them cleared up to reveal an empty pedestal.

"No! No! No!" The Doctor ran inside and checked the locking system on the monitor. "Someone hacked the system!"

"Doctor, we're withdrawing." Gai said.

They headed out of the room but were stopped by four people. They're eyes glowed a bright purple.

 _ **"You're too late."**_ One of them said. **_"You think you can stop us time lord?"_**

"Time Lord?" Gai asked.

"This planet is under my protection. You understand?" The Doctor stepped forward. "Who are you?! What is your intention here?!"

 ** _"We will renew humanity…"_**

A couple of Anti Bodies came running in the room. Instead of joining forces, the purple eyed people grabbed the soldiers by the neck and turned them into crystals before they dissipated.

"Shu! The camera!" The Doctor shouted.

Shu held the void up and flashed the creatures. The four used the distraction to run out of the vault. They managed to make it out of the base unharmed.

 ***INSIDE THE TARDIS***

The Funeral Parlor and the teenagers managed to make it back to Tokyo city in one piece. The Doctor found the TARDIS parked near the main hall of the base. He was analyzing the data he had gathered from the failed mission. A species that used humans as hosts and can turn people into void crystals at will. The TARDIS data archives had nothing on it. The Doctor heard a knock on the doors and opened them.

"Gai?" He said.

"You still owe me an explanation." Gai said.

The Doctor showed Gai in. Gai sat on the staircase while the Doctor stood in front of him.

"Ask away." The Doctor leaned on the console.

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor, a time lord from the the planet Gallifrey."

"What's a time lord?"

"My race."

"Why are you here?"

"Humanity needs me."

"Why would you care?"

The Doctor paused for a bit.

"Because I'm the last of my kind… and I don't want the same thing to happen to you lot."

Gai looked down.

"Those things back at the base, they knew you."

"Yeah, I make a lot of enemies. Can't keep track of who they are."

"You have any idea?"

"A little." The Doctor slid the monitor across the rotor and showed Gai some data. "These creatures are inside actual human bodies. Seems that their signature is the same as the Void Genome Shu has as well."

The Doctor started typing on the keyboard.

"I don't know what they are and it scares me."

"You planning on finding out?" Gai stood up.

"Oh yes." The Doctor smiled. "Every time I think it can't get more extraordinary, it surprises me. It's impossible, I hate it, it's evil, it's astonishing... I want to kiss it to death."


	12. Chapter 9: Past

**Chapter 9- Past**

 ***OUTER SPACE, SP-7 Space Craft***

"…and if that signal is detected anywhere in the universe, I want to be the first to know." The Doctor gave Andromeda the hard drive where he stored all his findings on the mysterious creatures.

"Thank you, Doctor. The Shadow Proclamation appreciates your work." Andromeda said.

"No problem." The Doctor headed back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor, I must ask..."

"Hm?"

"Why do insist on leading the investigation?"

"Because, Andromeda." The Doctor turned around. "I'm curious."

He gave a devious smile and entered the box. Upon dematerializing, the phone rang.

"Hello?" The Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Shu's voice could be heard.

"Oh, hey Shu. What do you need?"

"Doctor, I need your help with something. It's Yahiro."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "What about him?"

"He broke his brother, Jun out of the GHQ Isolation Facility. He's an Apocalypse patient. The Carcinogenesis has already started. Jun needs a safe place to stay."

"I have a medical ward in the TARDIS. We could use that."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"I'll track your signal."

The Doctor pulled a lever. Shu's phone signal was traced to a warehouse in Tokyo. He punched in the coordinates and looked back at the monitor only to find out that he wasn't the only one tracking Shu.

"Shu!"

"What is it, Doctor?"

"Your signal's being traced! You need to move out now!"

"Alright. Meet us on the hill beside the warehouse."

The TARDIS materialized on the hill nearby. The Doctor stepped out and headed down. Antibodies were positioned around the area. The time lord managed to knock one out and steal a radio. He tuned the frequency and a voice came out.

 _"All units standby."_

The voice was Segai's. The Doctor was sure of it. The same man who made the deal to erase all data on him and Shu. The Doctor snuck across the grass and onto the concrete where he sped up a flight of emergency stairs. Looking down from the roof, he spotted Shu and Yahiro emerging from the warehouse. Yahiro was pushing a cart covered by a drape.

 _"Are you ready for gene capture?"_ Segai spoke again.

 _"The system check is done."_ Another voice joined him. This time it was Daryl's. _"But why use something like this?"_

 _"Is it wrong to get to know the person you're in love with?"_

The radio signal was lost. The Doctor heard gunshots from the other side. The anti bodies started firing at Shu. He ran back down the emergency stairs and headed in Shu's direction. An anti body spotted him.

"Hey! Who are-"

The Doctor immediately flipped him over knocking him out cold. Endlaves sped past not noticing him. Going up a flight of stairs he managed to get on a balcony looking down at Shu who was facing off with Daryl's endlave which had grapple hooks chasing Shu. One of the hooks had Jun pinned on the roof.

"Well that's interesting…" Segai was standing there observing the fight. "That object and the Apocalypse Cancer displayed the same reading..."

"You idiot." The Doctor said as Segai turned around.

"Ah it's you my dear Doctor." Segai stepped forward. "Lovely meeting you here."

"That thing!" The Doctor pointed at the hook. "It's a gene extraction device, isn't it?!"

The hook started glowing purple. The energy transferred from Jun to Daryl's endlave which then sprouted void crystals. Daryl screamed in agony.

"Those crystals are way beyond your comprehension!" The Doctor shouted.

"Now, now, Doctor. Don't mind them. There's something else I wanted to talk about, now it's just you and me." Segai said.

"I'm sorry. I don't have time for this." The Doctor ran forward only to be kicked to the ground. Segai laughed.

"It's always been you from the start. I asked Shu about you but he said nothing. I tried looking into you but you're not on any database."

The Doctor tried getting up but was immediately pushed back down. Segai firmly planted his foot on him.

"In other words, Doctor… you're a mystery."

An explosion was heard down below.

"What do you want?!" The Doctor screamed.

"Answers. You don't remember me, do you?"

The Doctor managed to grab Segai's leg and pushed him against the wall. Standing up, he got into a fighting stance.

"I haven't seen you before." The Doctor said throwing a punch only to be blocked by Segai.

"What is it with you old man?" Segai kicked him in the stomach. The Doctor knelt down.

 _"Major Segai!"_ A voice came out of the radio on Segai's waist. _"Move away from the danger zone!"_

Segai picked up the radio.

"We're withdrawing for now." Segai walked over to the edge of the balcony. Endlaves had been destroyed by Daryl's. His endlave was mostly covered in crystal and had glowing red eyes.

"Abort the operation." Segai put the radio back. "We'll have our talk some other time, Doctor."

He headed out of the warehouse. The Doctor struggled to stand up.

"I'm getting too old for this…" The Doctor spun around to see the rogue endlave holding up Yahiro. Shu was driving Yahiro's shears through the chest of the robot.

"Shu!" The Doctor ran down a flight of stairs and stopped in front of the endlave which was now screaming in pain.

"Shu! We need to get out of here!"

"Huh?" Shu noticed the Doctor picking up Yahiro's unconscious body. The endlave fell down and became silent.

"Shu." The Doctor nudged Shu. "Where's Jun?"

….

Yahiro woke up on a bench. Shu was standing in front of him, his face hidden by the shadows.

"Shu? Where are… wait… where's Jun?!"

"He's dead." Shu replied.

Yahiro gasped.

"What did you just say?"

"He died." Shu placed a bloodied watch in Yahiro's hands.

Tears started forming in Yahiro's eyes. "Shu!"

"I'm… I'm the one who killed him."

 ***INSIDE THE TARDIS***

Shu walked in on the Doctor using a sledge hammer to destroy the hard drive of the holo system in anger. He just walked past and sat on the staircase with his hands on his head. The Doctor noticed Shu had come in.

"Shu? Are you…"

"Doctor! Please!" Shu started crying. "Don't talk to me!"

"I know what it feels like."

"No!" Shu shouted angrily at the Doctor. "No you don't! You help people… when you try to save them, it actually works out…"

"Not all the time…" the Doctor started up the TARDIS. "Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones... but you still have to choose."

Shu kept his head down.

"I swear to you, Shu. I will find out who's behind this." The TARDIS materialized. "We're at your apartment."

Shu got up and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Shu?"

Shu stopped.

"Tell the others I'll be gone for a while."

Shu silently nodded and went out. Once he was gone, the Doctor pulled the dematerialization lever.

"This might not work but it's important that it does. Sorry in advance dear…"

The TARDIS shook violently as the Doctor tried to keep his grip on the console. If he were to find the answers to his questions then he had to push the TARDIS to go back to the day of Lost Christmas. No matter what. The console let out a ball of flame as the Doctor fell on his back.

"So sorry…"

The TARDIS lights went dim. The Doctor slowly stood up. He made his way out of the blue box. Sunlight met his face. He was in some sort of village with small houses along a steep slope. He started walking but was interrupted by a red hooded figure who had jumped down onto the ground holding a girl with blue hair who had a small dog in her arms. A house behind them blew up. The Doctor stared at the two before realizing they were being pursued by the GHQ.

"Inside the box. Now." The Doctor said.

"We can't trust anyone, remember?" The girl told the boy.

"Why would we?" The boy asked the Doctor.

"Because right now you don't have many options."

The GHQ were closing in.

"Trust me." The Doctor opened the doors behind him. "I'm the Doctor."

The boy reluctantly entered the box with the girl and dog still in his arms. The Doctor closed the doors and flicked a switch on the console.

"There. Cloaked the TARDIS. We can't move yet so we need to sit this one out." The Doctor said.

The boy put the girl down who just stared at the interior. "Where are we?"

"It's called the TARDIS. It's my ship."

"It's roomy." The girl smiled.

The Doctor sat on the staircase on one side while the two sat on the other.

"So, I'm the Doctor. What do I call you?"

"Carol." The girl answered. "And my silent friend here is Scrooge."

The boy pulled his hood down. "I'm not silent all the time."

"Scrooge and Carol huh?" The Doctor held his chin. "I swear I heard those words before in a story…"

"How long do we have to stay here?" Scrooge asked.

"Until things settle outside." The Doctor activated the exterior cameras. Anti bodies were running past the invisible box. "So why are you two wanted fugitives?"

"Why should we tell you?" Scrooge stood up.

"Because I saved your lives and you owe me."

"Scrooge." Carol let him sit back down.

"Tell us why you're here first." She said to the Doctor.

"I need answers to some questions." The Doctor replied.

"What questions?"

"Up!" The Doctor raised his finger. "Let's take turns asking."

"Fine."

"Why are you two on the run?"

"Because the GHQ captured us and we escaped. What questions?"

"Who are the people with the glowing purple eyes?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No. My turn." The Doctor smiled. "What powers does your friend here have?"

"What?" Carol asked.

"You heard me. He jumped down from a house 20 feet up a cliff holding a girl and a dog."

Carol looked at Scrooge. He then nodded.

"Are you familiar with the power of the kings?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. I have a friend who has it."

The dog went out of Carol's hands and started climbing on Scrooge.

"Drood! Stop it!" Scrooge held his hands away from the dog.

"Why are you doing that?" The Doctor asked.

"Doing what?" Scrooge asked.

"Putting your hands away. You have a germ phobia or something?"

"Doctor, I believe it's our turn." Carol said.

"No. You said 'what?' before. I answered it. You asked me if I heard of the power of kings. I answered it; and Scrooge here asked 'Doing what?' I answered it too. I answered three of your questions and you only answered two of mine."

Carol stood up. "Don't be smart with me, old man!"

"Just answer my question so I can help you."

"I have the Hand of Midas." Scrooge spoke up. "Any living being I touch turns into crystal."

The Doctor recalled the two men who attacked them in space.

"Are these crystals purple?"

"Yes." Scrooge answered. "The entire body turns into crystal and shatters."

"Carol didn't shatter when you carried her."

"She's different." Scrooge looked at Carol who was pouting at the Doctor. "For some reason, she isn't affected."

"Hm…." The Doctor checked the monitors again. "The GHQ have cleared out."

"Then we're off." Carol pulled Scrooge up. "Bye and thanks for save."

"Wait. What are you two looking for?" The Doctor asked.

"Who said we're looking for something?"

"If I were running away from the government, the first thing I'd do is get out of their country… but you… you're still here. Either you don't have a way out, which is probably not the reason." The Doctor pointed at Scrooge. "…or you want something from here."

Scrooge sighed.

"It's fine, Carol. If he wanted us dead, he would've done something by now." He told Carol who was keeping her eyes on the Doctor.

"We're looking for the people who did this to me that's all." Scrooge and Carol left the box with the dog following them.

 ***EVENING, THE SHIPYARD***

The Doctor snuck behind the wall of a warehouse. He had been tailing Scrooge and Carol for some time. The two almost spotted him at some points but he managed to stay hidden. Carol sat down on a ledge. The Doctor moved in closer as Scrooge jumped down onto the yard in front of a warehouse containing an old model of the endlave. Lights flashed on as Scrooge approached a man texting on his cellphone.

'Is that…' the Doctor tried to get a better view.

"Who on Earth are you?" The man said.

Scrooge kept quiet.

"It is remarkable that you, the one being pursued, ended up tailing the endlave here instead. Your behavior is peculiar for a mere weapon." The man continued texting. "Well it may be possible for you to dodge bullets, this many should be impossible right?"

A row of anti bodies pointed their guns at Scrooge.

"Now, before you die, I'd like to know what you were after."

The Doctor tapped Carol on the back.

Carol turned around. "Huh? What are you…"

"We going to help him or what?"

Carol looked back at Scrooge and nodded.

The Doctor and Carol both jumped down and walked towards Scrooge.

"Huh?" The man spotted them. The Doctor got a better look at him and gasped. It was indeed Segai, when he was younger.

"See? We wasted our time." Carol stood beside Scrooge. "These people don't know who Da'ath is."

"Da'ath?" Segai asked.

"Da'ath?!" The Doctor said behind them. "Did you say Da'ath?!"

"We're wasting time." Segai closed his phone. "Open fire."

Before the bullets hit them, Scrooge inserted his hand into Carol's chest pulling a giant sword with spikes on the edges. He blocked the bullets with a force field. The endlave activated and shot missiles at the three which were also reflected by the shield. One missile bounced off into the ship behind the antibodies making it explode and incapacitate the soldiers.

Segai stood in awe then ran towards them. The Doctor blocked his path and punched him. Segai managed to dodge it but the Doctor grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"Don't worry, you'll fight better when you're older." The Doctor ran to Scrooge who had cut the endlave in half.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scrooge asked the Doctor.

"Helping out."

"We don't need your help."

They heard a crash behind them.

"That's a weird one." Carol said with the dog in her arms.

It was a crystalline humanoid creature with rags wrapped around it.

"Oh yes you do." The Doctor and Scrooge faced the monster. It let out a screech and turned the ground below it into void crystals. The crystals formed a cyclone around it.

Segai got back up and saw the creature. He was immediately drawn to it.

"Is this proof that the world still has some unharmonious melodies left in it?" Segai approached the creature. A stray crystal flew off and pierced his left eye. He fell down unconscious.

People with glowing eyes appeared behind the monster.

"Ah hello again." The Doctor stepped forward. "You're the Da'ath right?"

"Who are you?" One of them said.

"I'm the Doctor! A time lord from the planet Gallifrey!"

"The time lords are gone."

"I should say the same to you."

The monster sent crystals shooting at them. Scrooge blocked it all with Carol's void. However, it somehow returned the void to Carol.

The Doctor grabbed a crystal on the ground and pulled the amplifier out from his pocket. He attached the crystal to the machine and strapped it around his right arm.

"Get behind me!" The Doctor activated the amplifier and an AT field came out forming a shield around his arm. The crystals were deflected by the shield.

The creature formed a trident with the crystals and sent it at them.

"Move!" The Doctor pushed Scrooge and Carol to the side. The dog jumped out of Carol's arms.

"Drood!" Scrooge shouted. He managed to grab Drood before he hit the trident.

Before Scrooge realized it, it was too late. Drood had started turning into crystals. Scrooge's hand pulled out a shuriken looking void from the dog.

"OK on me!" The Doctor said running forward. Scrooge threw the void at the creature destroying it in one blow. The Da'ath were closing in on the Doctor. He then hit them one by one with the AT shield and made them explode into purple lights. Finally, the dust settled.

"Sorry about your dog." The Doctor said.

….

A girl sat on top of a crane observing the entire spectacle.

"The time lords live…"


	13. Chapter 10: Present

**Chapter 10- Present**

 ***INSIDE THE TARDIS***

The Doctor paced back and forth reading a book only to throw it in the air.

"Ah! Not this one either!" There was a pile of books lining the staircase. The Doctor had gone through each one.

Carol and Scrooge sat on the railings watching the Doctor go through more books on the shelves.

"Alright, Doc!" Carol shouted. "Answers now! Please!"

"Hold on! Let me find the…"

"Doctor, tell us or, god help me, I will grab Scrooge's arm and shove it down your throat."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"Alright…" the Doctor put a serious look on his face. "The Da'ath are creatures from an old Gallifreyan folktale. It spoke of beings who lived in the void, the spaces between universes."

The Doctor passed by Scrooge who felt a sharp prick on his arm.

"Hey!" Scrooge grunted.

"Sorry. Need a sample."

The Doctor put Scrooge's blood into the console.

"The void is deadly. Staying there too long would cause multiple lacerations on your body before shredding it into nothing. So in turn, Da'ath are said to be energy based."

The monitor beeped and displayed the data.

"That's why they need human bodies. They can't physically manifest without a host." The Doctor slid the monitor across to show Scrooge and Carol.

"Your DNA is the same as my friend here." The Doctor showed Shu's data onscreen as well. "However, Scooge… yours is flawed. My friend can still pull out voids from other people without crystallizing them."

"Who is this friend of yours?" Carol asked.

"Shu Ouma. Lovely lad. Bit shy." The Doctor said. "…bad with women."

Carol laughed. "Sounds just like my Scroogey here." She nudged her partner.

The Doctor rummaged through more books before pulling out one that read: 'Folklore of Gallifrey' on the cover.

"Aha! Found it!" The Doctor flipped through the pages. "Da'ath! These come from the spaces in between... harvesting bodies to use as their own…"

The Doctor stopped reading.

"Doctor?" Carol said.

"…the story of the Crystal Plague. The red plains of Gallifrey were turned dark purple. The suns shined no more. All life was turned to dust."

"Does it say anything about stopping them?"

"No, Carol. After all, this is a story not a guide book... at least I thought it was a story."

The Doctor flipped a lever and checked the date. November 23, 2029.

"Good. There's still time."

"Time for what?" Carol asked.

The Doctor ignored the question and started putting the books back on the shelves.

"I'm going to be here for at least a month so you're welcome to use the TARDIS as a safe-house."

"Thanks Doc." Scrooge said.

 ***TOKYO, ONE MONTH LATER***

The street lamps were lined with bright lights. Snow gently touched the ground as they walked by. A man inside a store was sweeping the floor when two men with masks came right in and pointed their guns.

"Sorry bud… but we're gonna need cash for Christmas and Santa put us on the naughty list." One of the assailants said.

The man immediately went to the counter to find a hooded man standing in front of the counter holding eggnog.

"Hey, how much is this eggnog? There's no price tag." The man said with a Scottish accent.

"Hey you!"

The hooded figure turned around. He was wearing a pair of shades.

"Hands up!" The robber pointed his gun.

"Just let me get some eggnog please. I know they taste horrible but I actually kind of like it."

The men came closer. The store clerk watched as they were quickly incapacitated by the hooded figure. His hood fell down revealing his white hair.

"I'll just give you three hundred Yen. That OK?" He placed the money on the counter. The clerk nodded.

"Oh and call the cops." The man left. "Now where are those two…"

….

The Doctor spotted them looking at a display of turkeys.

"Guys! I got the eggnog." The Doctor held up the carton.

"Doctor! We were just picking out our dinner." Carol clung onto Scrooge's arm.

"Carol, not too tight." Scrooge struggled.

"Oh come on! We're on a date, aren't we?" Carol tightened her grip.

"Ahem." The Doctor coughed. "You can save it for when you're alone. We still need to pay a visit to someone."

….

A man in a lab coat walked down the dark hall. He made it to his laboratory only to find that it had been completely trashed.

"An intruder?!"

"Sorry about the mess." The Doctor came out of the shadows. He had his hood up and his shades on. "My friend here can't control himself."

Scrooge lifted the scientist by the collar making sure not to touch his skin.

"We're in a hurry so we came before Christmas!" Carol said smiling.

"You… the human experimental subject…" the man said.

"Long time no see." Scrooge tightened his grip.

"What do you want?" The man struggled.

"We just want to be friends." The Doctor smiled.

"Huh?"

"Friends don't keep secrets do they? Tell me about Sephirah Genomics."

"There's nothing to talk about! I just research on the Apocalypse Virus…"

"Then… does the word Da'ath ring a bell?"

The man gasped. "I don't know… I don't know anything!"

Scrooge immediately slammed him on the ground.

"Ouch. Scrooge be gentle." The Doctor walked over the man. "Wrong answer."

"Hey. Don't make so much noise." Carol said.

"Damn it! Do you think you three will get away with this?!" The man spoke in pain.

"I'll get away with it because I'm a minor." Scrooge reached into his mouth and pulled a tooth out. The man let out a cry.

"Look… I hate seeing you suffer." The Doctor pulled out a piece of cloth and treated the man's wound. "So if you'll just help us then I'll have less work to do."

"Damn you!" He shouted.

"Why don't we try shaking hands then? As my apology for your tooth." Scrooge reached his hand out.

"No! Don't touch me!" The man struggled under his grip.

"Then tell us about Da'ath." The Doctor pushed up his shades.

"Please! I'm just an underling. The ones who have a higher position are connected to the organization!"

"What were you doing with the Apocalypse Virus?" The Doctor asked.

"Evolution experiments! The Da'ath said that the Apocalypse Virus is the key to evolving the human race to the next stage." The man spoke in between heavy breaths. "You two were created over the course of experiments… the pseudo members of the new human race."

"This is bad…" the Doctor took a step back.

"What are they going to do, Doctor?" Carol asked.

"Assuming the Da'ath came from the void… they would want a better place to stay. This universe… but they can't survive under these conditions so…" the Doctor paced back and forth. "…they use the human race. Evolve them to suit their kind… but that lot you saw at the docks, they're incomplete."

"What do you mean, Doc?" Scrooge said.

"You saw them right? Explode into purple light? They can't stabilize their human form so they need… the Void Genome!" The Doctor jumped up into the air. He walked back to the man on the floor.

"We need to know who's your lead researcher." He said.

"Professor Kurosu Ouma of Tennozu University! He's continuing our research!"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Guys..."

A stray bullet came flying into the room. It hit the researcher in the head spilling blood on the floor.

"Get down!" The Doctor fired a sonic blast at the assailant to disarm only to find out that it was a robot. It was small and white. Just like Fyu-Neru.

"An auto-insect." Carol said.

"Is that what these things are?" The Doctor said examining the bot.

 ***TENNOZU UNIVERSITY***

The three entered a room with a single man sitting inside. Kurosu Ouma, Shu's father.

"You're Kurosu Ouma right?" Scrooge said.

"You're persistent, aren't you?"

"Hm?"

"I clearly said that I wouldn't help you."

"But this is the first time we've met…"

"You're not a member of the Da'ath?" Kurosu asked.

"Aren't you with the Da'ath?"

Kurosu stood up. "Can you elaborate what you have to say in detail?"

The Doctor approached him. "I can."

….

The Doctor told Kurosu about the Da'ath and what they were going to use the void genome for.

"It's the Void Genome…" Kurosu put his hand on his head.

"What?" Scrooge said.

"The power you have. The Da'ath call it the Ability of Kings."

"Yeah. We know." The Doctor said. "It's supposed to stabilize Da'ath DNA and mix it with humans."

"Yes." Kurosu looked down. "The Da'ath are to use it for Adam."

"Adam?"

"The owner of the Void Genome is selected by Eve, and becomes the king of the next generation. Adam."

"I don't understand." Scrooge said from behind.

The Doctor explained it to him. "They need two humans willing to lend their bodies to the Da'ath so they can make an entire new race of half Da'ath half human species."

"Can't they already take over bodies?" Carol asked.

"Yes. That's why there's the Apocalypse Virus. It somehow converts the human body into a wearable suit. That's why they disappear when they crystalize. They don't get blown into the wind, they get teleported."

Scrooge looked at his right hand. "Does this mean I'm Adam?"

"No." Kurosu said. "Your Void Genome is incomplete. To the Da'ath, you're a failed experiment... more over Eve has already chosen her Adam."

"I'm guessing Eve is the first one to come in contact with the meteorite the Da'ath sent?" The Doctor said.

"How did you…"

"I know a lot more than I let on."

"Yes. The first person to be infected by the Apocalypse Virus."

"Who is she?"

Kurosu suddenly looked sad. "That is to say…"

Kurosu picked up a picture of his family. A woman and two children. One of them being Shu.

'Shu never told me about a sister...' the Doctor thought.

"This is my wife, Saeko. She died after giving birth to our second child." Kurosu pointed at the woman with black hair. "The cause of death was cancer."

The three tried to get a closer look.

"That day, seven years ago, we were in Oshima… and that's where we found the meteorite."

Kurosu paused. "The one who found the stone… was my daughter, Mana Ouma. She is the Eve of the new generation."

The Doctor looked at the little girl. She looked similar to Inori. Too similar…

"Thank you for your time Mr. Ouma. I'm sorry we had to bring this up." The Doctor said.

"It was no problem." Kurosu waved them goodbye.

 ***THE DOCKS, DECEMBER 24TH, ONE HOUR UNTIL LOST CHRISTMAS***

The Doctor was at work in the TARDIS trying to locate Mana Ouma. It seemed that the tracking signal was jammed.

"Come on!" The Doctor checked his watch. One hour left. He went outside to find Scrooge and Carol talking.

"Guys… we need to find Mana Ouma." He said.

"We could try asking Kurosu. He is her father after all." Carol said.

"Agreed." Scrooge suddenly spotted a sniper on the roof. "Get down!"

He pushed Carol to the side. The bullet missed her by an inch.

"We've got company!" The Doctor activated the AT shield and deflected a barrage of bullets. Anti Bodies came out from behind a warehouse and kept firing. "Inside the TARDIS! Now!"

Anti Bodies came out from behind them blocking their path to the box. Scrooge reached into Carol's chest pulling a musket looking void out.

"Huh? What's this?" Scrooge fired the gun at the incoming soldier. There wasn't any sound nor muzzle flash. The soldier in front of them gripped his stomach as he exploded into two with nails coming out from his body.

"Scrooge! No!" The Doctor shouted. Scrooge didn't listen. He kept firing the weapon at the attackers and killing them.

"Gross Scrooge…" Carol said.

One soldier was on the floor.

"Please! I surrender!" He said.

Scrooge aimed his gun at him. The Doctor stood in his way.

"Scrooge! That's enough!"

"He's attacking us Doctor. He needs to die."

"He's only following orders. Scrooge… you're better than this."

Scrooge and the Doctor were at a standstill. Scrooge kept the void up for a while before slowly lowering it.

"Fine."

The Doctor faced the soldier and grabbed him by the neck.

"How did you find us?!" He shouted.

"I don't know! We only had orders to kill you three and capture Professor Ouma." The anti body whimpered.

The Doctor let him go.

"We need to get to Kurosu." He headed for the TARDIS. Scrooge and Carol followed only to be stopped by the Doctor. "Find your own way. You're not getting in my TARDIS."

The Doctor shut the doors and the box slowly disappeared.

 ***TENNOZU UNIVERSITY***

The lights were dim as the Doctor ran across the hall. He stopped in front of Kurosu's office to only to be met by a man in a brown trench coat.

"Huh?!" The man gasped.

"Who are you?!" The Doctor said.

The man immediately ran past the Doctor. He then entered the room to find Kurosu lying on the floor dead.

"No…" the Doctor ran back into the hall in pursuit of the murderer. He managed to follow him to a warehouse. This, however, was no ordinary warehouse. It was the warehouse of the film club. Where he met Inori and Shu for the first time.

The man tried to catch his breath then turned around to see the Doctor standing in front of him.

"Damn! Who are you?!"

"That's my line." The Doctor took out his screwdriver with his left hand.

The man looked middle aged with a small mustache lining the top of his mouth.

"Who are you? Why did you kill Kurosu Ouma?"

"It's got nothing to do with you!"

"You better start talking or…"

A wall of Void Crystals suddenly formed in front of the Doctor knocking him on his back. The man took this opportunity to run away.

"He he…" the Doctor heard a female laugh. He looked up to see a girl on the wall of crystals.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Me? You know the answer already, don't you?" She said.

"I'm guessing Da'ath?"

She chuckled. "Correct."

"Why are you stable though? Why aren't your eyes glowing?"

"Oh time lord... human bodies are delectable but only the young-lings are simple to control."

A crash was heard coming from the window. Scrooge and Carol came bursting in.

"Doctor! Huh?" Scrooge noticed the girl in front of the Doctor.

"Ah Scrooge! You made it!" the girl said.

"Who are you?!" Scrooge yelled.

"I'm a ghost of Christmas of course. Didn't Jacob Marley tell you?"

"Stop it with the jokes, Present!" Carol shouted.

"Mm… long time no see, Carol." Present smiled.

"You know her?" The Doctor asked.

"Be careful, Doctor! This girl has a modified Genome in her blood!"

Crystals started forming around Present. They formed a sharp silver spear. She shot it at the Doctor who blocked it with the AT shield.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Good day to you." Present said.

"Christmas Carol! That's the story!" The Doctor smiled. "Thank you! It's been bugging me for a month!"

"Why are you laughing time lord? Soon you will join the rest of your kind." Crystals gathered behind Present surrounding her.

"I'm the Da'ath assassin sent to kill you." Present sent the crystals raining down on them. Scrooge managed to dash outside with Carol while the Doctor ran while covering his head with his shield. The three stood outside as Present walked towards them with crystals floating around her.

"You're a monster." Scrooge said.

"The same as you." Present smiled.

"The order's wrong." The Doctor said.

"Hm?"

"The first to appear was the Ghost of Christmas Past. You did a very bad rendition of A Christmas Carol."

Present smiled. "Haven't you already met her?"

"What?"

At that moment, an endlave jumped onto the ground shaking it. The endlave was red and had a Gatling gun in its mouth. It had four legs that helped it move like a spider. It opened fire. Scrooge and Carol got out of the way while the Doctor fell on his back because of the recoil after blocking the bullets.

 _ **"Mr. Santa gave it to me…"**_ a demonic voice boomed out of the machine. **** ** _"… a new doll."_**

The three started running.

Past started laughing. **** ** _"Hahahahaha… hide and seek!"_**

They made it behind cover only to be met by a barrage of bullets.

"You know you really shouldn't attack me with technology!" The Doctor raised the amplifier on his right arm up and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it. An electromagnetic wave blasted out of the machine. Past's endlave spun out of control causing it to fire at the ground. Past started screaming until the robot deactivated.

The Doctor checked his watch. Only a minute now… his sonic bleeped twice.

"Doctor!" Scrooge yelled as the Doctor ran towards a church.

"Right here! There's an energy surge right…" the Doctor stood on the footsteps of the church. The interior of the church had been set on fire. A little blond boy was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Shu stood there with a horrified look on his face… and Mana was in tears.

"Sorry… sorry Shu." Mana said. "Don't be afraid. Sister is scared too!"

The Doctor didn't know what to do. The cause of Lost Christmas was standing right in front of him. If he prevented this, then he would have never met Shu, never gone on to investigate the rip in the universe. The Doctor stood his ground and decided to watch it unfold.

Scrooge sped up to the Doctor but Past's endlave reactivated and jumped in his way.

"I won't let you!" Past screamed.

Inside the church, Mana was glowing.

"At this rate… I'll stop being myself!" An explosion rocked the ground. The Doctor realized that debris would fall on Shu and the boy.

"Shu!" The Doctor rushed over to them and activated his AT shield.

….

"You alright?" The Doctor asked the two kids while pushing debris out of the way. He looked around and saw that Scrooge and the endlave were nowhere in sight. The blond boy was in a bad condition as well. He tried lifting his head but was slowly fading to unconsciousness. He spoke without looking at the Doctor.

"Who are you? Did you protect me?"

"You could say that."

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked the boy.

"Gai… Gai Tsutsugami."

The Doctor realized that he was indeed a part of their past. He had to put things in the right path.

"Listen to me, Gai. There will come a time when people will be selected out. You need to make sure you and Shu will survive."

"But how?"

The Doctor tried to think of something. "Fight."

….

The Doctor slowly walked back to the TARDIS. It was a surprise that he stood in the epicenter of the blast without getting affected. Then… he realized that his vision was slowly fading. He looked at his hand and void crystals started forming. He stepped inside the box and pulled a lever. He sat on the floor and leaned his back on the console.

"Help…"

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Music playlist:**

 **1\. A Good Man? (or anything with the 12th Doctor theme like Hello Hello, A Drink First, etc.)**

 **2\. Bios**

 **3\. My Dearest/Doctor Who Season 8,9 Opening (depends on which opening you prefer, The Everlasting Guilty Crown later on)**

 **4\. Euterpe**

 **5\. Departures**

 **I'm not really familiar with Guilty Crown songs only Doctor Who but since this is set in the story of Guilty Crown, I think you should use GC songs. Feel free to suggest some.**


	14. Chapter 11: Future

**Chapter 11- Future**

"Doctor!…. Doctor!"

The Doctor snapped back up. Shu was holding him by the shoulders.

"Huh… Shu?" He put his hand on his forehead.

"Um… the TARDIS just materialized in front of us and opened the doors."

"What?" The Doctor looked behind Shu. Hare, Kanon, Yahiro, and Arisa were taking in the 'bigger on the inside' spectacle while Souta was videotaping the interior.

"Inori! Where's Inori!" The Doctor stood up.

Shu looked down. "Tsugumi said they're at the airport. Most of their forces have been wiped out…"

"Also… what are they doing in here?!" The Doctor grabbed Souta's camera.

"Hey!" Souta screamed.

"No videos."

"They can keep a secret." Shu said. "I told them about my powers as well."

"So you're some sort of alien then?" Souta asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor handed the camera back after deleting footage using the sonic. "Now we need to get to Inori before…"

The TARDIS phone rang. The Doctor picked it up.

"Doctor!" It was Andromeda. "The rip in the universe is opening!"

"What?"

"We've detected the signature on Earth. Around your area. The crack, it's opening! The Shadow Proclamation are still deciding whether to send in reinforcements or not."

"Ah! It's always paperwork first with you!"

The Doctor put the phone down then went outside to examine the sky.

"It's starting…"

"What is?" Shu asked.

"… The Second Lost Christmas."

The air had a metallic taste to it. Void energy hit the people wave after wave. The ones caught in it slowly started crystallizing. The Doctor went back to his box and pulled a lever. The TARDIS groaned and did nothing.

"I'm sorry. Pushed you too hard?"

"Doctor, what happened?" Shu stood behind the Doctor.

"The old girl's angry at me. I kinda went back to Lost Christmas."

"What?!"

"That doesn't matter now! We need to get to that airport and we can't use the TARDIS…"

"Um… Mr. Doctor?" Hare spoke up.

"Just the Doctor please. I'm allergic to titles."

"We could use the underground system."

 ***THE AIRPORT***

The Doctor knocked out a guard and took his keys. He then unlocked a military jeep.

"Everyone in."

The Doctor started driving once everyone was inside the vehicle. Shu stood on the roof of the jeep and heard a familiar voice.

 _"Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo."_

 _"Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai."_

Shu realized it was Inori.

"Doctor! It's Inori!" Shu looked around. The Void Crystals around the infected were slowly disappearing.

The Doctor looked up at the main building of the airport. A bright light shined and metallic whips were helping heal people.

"This… this is brilliant!" The Doctor shouted in the front seat. "Inori's connected directly to the virus. She's reversing the effects!"

"Doctor!" Hare shouted. A GHQ barricade stood in front of them.

"Halt! We'll eliminate all intruders by force!" The GHQ announced.

"Shu! Shield please!" The Doctor said.

"Kuhouin!" Shu grabbed Arisa's void and put the shield in front of the jeep.

"Fire!"

The bullets did nothing to the shield. The Doctor rammed through the barricade with ease.

 _"Hanasanai de"_

 _"Gyutto anata ga suki"_

A helicopter flew above them and fired missiles. Shu deflected the missile but it instead hit the bridge in front of them collapsing it.

"Oh dear…" the Doctor kept driving. "Shu, you better think of something!"

"Hare!" Shu pulled out a bandage looking void out from Hare. The Doctor watched as Shu wrapped it around the bridge repairing it instantaneously. The Doctor pulled out his notebook and handed it to Yahiro who was in the seat behind him.

"Write that down please." The Doctor stepped on the pedal. "Hold on!"

They managed to make it across the bridge and into a tunnel. A squad of endlaves pursued them. A huge locked gate stood at the end.

"Souta!" Shu used Souta's void to unlock the gate allowing the Doctor to drive them through. The gate closed in time to make the endlaves pile up and explode.

"Shu! She's up there!" The Doctor pointed to the top of the control tower. Inori was standing there singing her heart out. "Buckle up! We're taking a short cut!"

The Doctor drove the jeep straight off the road and into the railing. It fell onto the runway and headed straight for Inori.

"Inori!" Shu shouted.

Inori spotted him and smiled.

 _"Hanasanai de"_

 _"Gyutto anata ga suki "_

 **"Ahhhhh!"** An endlave came from behind and knocked the jeep against a building.

Shu sat up in pain.

"Everyone OK?!" The Doctor got out of the driver seat. Everyone nodded.

The endlave approached the crashed vehicle.

 **"Come out you little rats…"** Daryl was piloting the robot. As he approached the car, a barrage of lasers came flying down. **"What the hell?!"**

A spacecraft hovered over the endlave.

"Well it's about time!" The Doctor yelled.

 **"Sorry, Doctor."** Andromeda's voice came out of the ship. **"Had to take things in my own hands."**

 **"Who the hell are you?!"** Daryl shouted and fired missiles.

 **"Oh hush dear."** Andromeda dodged the missiles and fired the lasers at the endlave making it explode. **"I'll give you guys a lift."**

She lowered the fighter to allow the Doctor and Shu onto the wing.

"Yahiro?" The Doctor turned around.

"Yeah. I'll make sure they're safe." Yahiro got up and helped the others.

 **"Hold on boys…"** Andromeda flew the ship up. **"I'll try to stabilize the dimensional rift!"**

Inori turned around. Shu and the Doctor stood on the roof as Andromeda flew away.

"Inori…" Shu walked forward.

"Shu!" Inori smiled.

The Doctor got his screwdriver out and scanned the portal behind Inori.

"Shu! Something's coming through!" The Doctor ran up to Shu.

A boy came out of the fissure and pulled Inori's void out.

"Inori!" Shu and the Doctor ran forward only to be knocked back by an energy blast. The boy turned to the two.

"I'm very disappointed in the both of you." He held Inori's sword in the air. "Ouma, you gain what could be your throne, and then just leave it empty forever. Time lord, you let humanity suffer when you had the chance to stop it. This is where we part. Goodbye."

Without Inori's song, the second Lost Christmas continued. The boy swung his sword at Shu and the Doctor only to be blocked by Gai. Crystals had formed all over his body. He stood in front of them with a giant bloody slash across his front body. He fell back onto the Doctor's arms.

"Gai!" The Doctor shouted.

"I can't ever leave you idiots alone, can I?" Gai said.

"Hold on…" the Doctor started treating the wound. Shu stared at Gai's cross and suddenly remembered something.

"Wait… you're…"

"So you finally remember? You're as dense as ever…" Gai smiled.

The Doctor looked up. The boy was still there.

"So… you're one of the Da'ath... What do you plan on doing with Inori?" The Doctor said.

"Eve will reawaken time lord... and there's nothing you can do for this planet." The boy descended into the rift.

"Doctor! I'll be fine but you have to follow him… the both of you." Gai said. "They're going to sacrifice Inori and awaken Mana!"

The Doctor put Gai down and stood up. "Shu! We need to stop them!"

The two of them ran towards the portal. Shu entered it first followed by the Doctor. The Doctor looked around to see where they were floating through.

"Oh no… we're in the time vortex." The Doctor watched as the walls of the vortex spun around them. The Da'ath boy was in front of them.

"My, my, Shu. If you're that determined to come with us, please do so after you've remembered everything." The Da'ath snapped his fingers and Shu screamed.

"Shu!" The Doctor shouted as Shu was swept away in the time vortex.

"As for you, Doctor… you're coming with me…"

….

The Doctor opened his eyes. He tried moving his arms but void crystals surrounded him. He spotted Shu in front of him.

"Shu!" Crystals formed around the Doctor's mouth keeping him quiet.

"Awake now?" A voice came from above a large staircase. On top, Inori was wearing a bridal gown while being surrounded by crystals. A man came out and stood beside Inori.

"Inori!" Shu shouted. "What is this?! Please give back Inori!"

"This girl has never been more than an 'instance body' we created to use as an interface for Mana. The words 'give back' aren't really appropriate." The man said.

The Doctor struggled but couldn't break free. He then had an idea.

"Mana was the first one infected with the Apocalypse virus." The man pointed at a glowing sphere behind Inori where Mana's soul was contained. "Eve. Her soul is currently being poured into a new body."

The Doctor started concentrating. His hands glowed yellow.

"Soon, the new human race will emerge… as Da'ath." The man smiled. "You're just a kid. So stand back and watch."

"Inori!" Shu tried moving forward but the crystals pointed at his neck.

"You mustn't interfere." The Da'ath boy said beside Shu. "He is about to propose to Mana through Inori. The two of them will be the parents of the new race."

The man placed a stone on a pedestal in front of Inori. He took a knife and cut his thumb. The blood oozed out. He placed his thumb on Inori's lips.

"Stop it!" Shu shouted. He then heard a blast from behind him. The Doctor had used his regeneration energy to escape from the crystals.

"For god's sake! Do you know how much regeneration energy I used on these crystals?! And on a new cycle too…" the Doctor stood beside Shu.

"Doctor?"

 _ **"Shu…"**_ an eye came out from one of the crystals. **_"You've always shunned me from the start. You wrecked me back then, didn't you? Shu."_**

"Mana, it's over. The Da'ath have nothing good to offer you." The Doctor said.

 ** _"Wrong! I will be the mother of a new race of humanity!"_**

Crystals held the two up. A blast formed at the side of the wall. Gaia sat on an endlave being controlled by Ayase.

"Shuichiro! It all ends here!" Gai shouted.

The crystals let Shu and the Doctor go.

"Gai?!"

"The crystals must've stopped the bleeding." The Doctor said.

The endlave jumped and Gai started firing. Mana attacked with her crystal tentacles.

"Shu!" The Doctor led Shu up the staircase. One of the crystals spotted them and lashed out. The Doctor turned on the AT shield on his arm and blocked the attacks. The tentacles then hit the endlave destroying it completely.

Gai, the Doctor, and Shu were surrounded by the crystal eyes.

"Shu you have to remember!" Gai shouted.

"Shu look at me." The Doctor grabbed Shu's head with his hands. "I'm going to show you something. So you have to remember."

The Doctor started the psychic link. He showed Shu what he had seen. Mana in the church, his father, Scrooge and Carol. Shu took all this in. This in turn, unlocked some of his memories which the Doctor saw.

"Doctor…" Shu stepped back.

"You know what we have to do right?" Gai said.

"Get Mana's heart back." Shu replied.

"We need to stop her from awakening." The Doctor joined in.

"Shu, give me your hand." The Doctor placed Shu's hand on the amplifier. He then activated his sonic. A large energy blast hit the crystals shattering them.

"I've use the void energy from the crystals to upgrade your powers." The Doctor let go of his hand.

"Shu, draw my void out!" Gai stepped forward and grabbed Shu's hand. Shu nodded and reached into Gai's glowing chest. He pulled out a gun and handed it to Gai. The Doctor had given Shu the ability to draw voids from a person while keeping them conscious.

"Doctor, Shu, cover me while I head to Mana."

"Got it." They both said.

Crystal tentacles surrounded them.

"I don't really have a catchphrase anymore." The Doctor said before running in the center while Gai and Shu ran at the sides.

"Inori!"

 ** _"Shu, who are you calling?"_** Mana's tentacles attacked him.

"Doctor!" Shu shouted.

The Doctor shattered the crystals with the shield and yelled. "Gai!"

Gai shot his gun at Inori. The blast went through her chest. Her void sprouted from her.

"A void that forces other voids to manifest…" the Doctor said in amazement.

Shu grabbed the sword and shattered the pedestal sending Inori and Shuichiro flying off. Shu grabbed Inori and pointed the sword at Shuichiro.

"Gai! Go!" Shu yelled.

The Doctor ran up the stairs. "You…"

"No… that's impossible."

"Why'd you kill him?"

Shuichiro tried to run but was stopped by the Da'ath boy.

"Stand down, Shuichiro. You failed." He touched Shuichiro's forehead and the two teleported away. Gai managed to reach Mana only to be impaled on spikes in front of her. Shu and The Doctor ran up while the Doctor was fending off multiple tentacles.

"Gai!" Shu shouted.

"Stab Mana right through me, Shu!" Gai shouted. "I'm a dead man either way."

"But…"

"Shu!" The Doctor called. "I can't hold them off for long!"

"Gai! Please!" Tears formed in Shu's eyes.

"You can become me anytime you want, Shu. Just like I became you." Gai smiled. "Do the rest on your own. Doctor!"

The Doctor turned around.

"Back then... you were the one who told me to fight?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied.

Gai smiled. "Thank you."

"Argh!" A crystal knocked the Doctor down on the floor.

"Shu! Hurry up!" Gai shouted.

Shu looked down before running the sword through Gai and into Mana. The entire complex shook as the crystals shattered.

"The entire building is made of Void Crystal." The Doctor got back up. "Shu!"

The Doctor grabbed Shu. "We need to go. Grab Inori and let's go."

….

 ** _"Yuu…"_** a voice came out from a crack the Da'ath boy was facing. **_"The time lord still lives…"_**

"I understand the nature of the problem but don't worry. We'll make sure things go according to plan."

 ** _"If the time lord interferes once more…"_**

Yuu narrowed his eyebrows. "I said don't worry. We have a plan for the Doctor." He smiled. "First step is to take his box."


	15. Chapter 11'5: Isolation

**Chapter 11.5- Isolation**

 ***INSIDE THE TARDIS***

 _"This is the GHQ's Public Information Division. In accordance with Article 9 Section 3 of the Infection Control Law, an emergency quarantine is now in effect."_

The Doctor listened to the radio on the table. He was below the console trying to fix the TARDIS.

 _"Citizens are strictly prohibited from venturing outside Loop 7."_

"Doctor?" Shu entered the TARDIS.

"Down here."

Shu went down the stairs to see the Doctor messing with some wires underneath the console. He noticed the radio broadcasting.

"How did you get a signal?"

"Oh that's just a recording. I managed to pick it up before the lines went silent."

Shu sat down on a chair nearby.

"It's been two weeks… people are starting to crowd the school."

"Well, Shu." The Doctor wiped his hands on a cloth. "It's natural that people would during a crisis."

"I just needed some space in the TARDIS."

The Doctor walked back up and pulled a lever. The TARDIS made a low pitched noise then nothing.

"Still won't start?" Shu joined the Doctor.

"Yeah… she really took a beating."

The TARDIS doors opened again.

"Shu." It was Inori. "You're here again?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to pay a visit to the Doctor." Shu said.

The Doctor laughed. "You know, we should go on a trip sometime. When this is all over."

"That sounds nice." Inori smiled.

"Yeah. I should introduce you to Clara. She's a teacher from Blackpool. Bit of a control freak. Like the time when…"

Shu and Inori just chuckled at the Doctor's stories. For once, they felt like true friends.

….

The Doctor lugged around a huge box of antique items. He put it down on the table of the student council room.

"Here are some stuff I got from Italy…" he pulled out random souvenirs. "… France, 1865… the moon base in 2376… and Traxolofaria." He pulled out a metal cylinder.

"Actually this might be a hand grenade…" he put the cylinder in his coat. "… don't want you blowing something up."

Arisa examined the items. "Thank you, Doctor. This should do nicely."

"No problem. I like this. A culture festival during dark times is just what we need." The Doctor headed out but then stopped at the door and turned around. "Oh! And if anything starts glowing, don't touch it and tell me right away."

….

Ayase was inside a classroom looking out the window. She was in a school uniform since she and Tsugumi had to disguise themselves as students in the meantime. Today, she had been bullied by a couple of seniors for her disability only to be saved by Shu and Tsugumi. She watched the night blanket the sky.

"Hello?" Ayase turned her wheelchair around to find the Doctor standing there wearing his shades.

"Oh, Doctor. What do you need?"

"The festivities are starting. Don't you want to come?"

Ayase looked down. "I don't think I'll enjoy it that much."

"If it's about Gai, I'm sure he would've wanted you to go."

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Why did you bring him up?"

"Oh uh…" the Doctor didn't know what to say. Then he remembered. He turned around and reached into his coat pulling out a bunch of cards. He flipped through them one by one before holding one and putting the rest back.

"Um…" the Doctor read the card out loud. "I'd like to think that life is about moving on... I'm very sorry that you've lost your friend/family member/pet… but if you truly wanted him/her to be happy… then you'd make yourself happy."

Ayase chuckled. "Thank you, Doctor." She pushed her wheelchair forward and embraced him before moving out of the classroom.

"Wow. That actually worked." The Doctor said. "Thanks, Clara."


	16. Chapter 12: Nebula

**Author's Notes:**

 **Might want to add Hill of Sorrow(Guilty Crown) to the playlist. For action scenes in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 12- Nebula**

 ***SHADOW PROCLAMATION MAIN HEADQUARTERS***

"If it were up to me, I would have you removed from the order immediately!" A man in a black uniform was shouting.

Andromeda looked down. "But sir… if I hadn't stabilized the rift long enough for the Doctor to…"

"No! Andromeda! This is the last time! You've already been demoted from president." He put his hand on his head. "No actions shall be taken unless the Shadow Proclamation approves it."

"But sir… according to the Doctor's research, the Da'ath plan to…"

"Enough, Andromeda! You're dismissed!"

"Understood."

"You better have… or I'll file your expulsion myself."

Andromeda walked out of the conference room. She hit the wall immediately.

"Bloody idiot."

She made her way to her office where she activated a large monitor. Typing in data, she looked up to see Earth's readings. Stable. For now. She pressed a button and typed the Doctor's phone number. Still no signal. The Shadow Proclamation had cut off all connections to Earth and shielded it away from the rest of the universe due to the unstable dimensional rift.

"What's that man up to now?"

She locked her door and went to her closet. She changed her black dress into a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. Working for the Shadow Proclamation doesn't give you a lot of color choices. She put on a short gray coat and headed outside into the docking area. Ships arrived and left around her. Andromeda walked a little before finding her spacecraft.

"Ma'am?" A voice came from behind her. It was one of the female mechanics.

"Oh… uh… I'll be out for a while... uh…" Andromeda nervously said.

"Beatrice. And don't worry, Ma'am. If you're going to Earth, I can make an excuse."

"Thank you very much, Beatrice" she entered her small fighter.

"Good luck!" Bea shouted before Andromeda blasted off into space.

 ***EARTH, TENNOZU HIGH SCHOOL***

"Why did you cut my connection that day?" Ayase and Tsugumi were underneath the shade. "I could have saved Gai!"

Ayase had been controlling the endlave that Gai rode during the Second Lost Christmas. Tsugumi had to disconnect her before the destruction of the endlave would've fried her brain.

"Aya… that's crazy! You wouldn't mind if you had died?!"

"I wish I would've died!"

Tsugumi stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, Aya… I'll go back to the festival…" Tsugumi made her way back to the main field.

Ayase clenched her fist.

"You know, you really shouldn't lie to me." Ayase turned around to find the Doctor with his shades on and a guitar strapped around his body. He was licking ice cream he got from the festival.

"I haven't lied to you."

"You lied to me with your expressions."

"What's that even supposed to mean?"

The Doctor took another lick. "I tried cheering you up and you accepted it with a smile. You should've just told me that it didn't work."

Ayase looked down. It was true. She had only acted happy because the Doctor had cared enough to try and invite her to the festival.

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore, Doctor." Ayase pushed herself away from the Doctor. "Gai's dead because I couldn't protect him."

The Doctor stared at the girl. It was hard dealing with humans.

"No."

"What?"

"You think the blame is all on you? I was there. Shu was there." The Doctor said. "Do you know why my name's the Doctor?"

"No…"

"I took an oath. A long time ago, that I'll protect those who can't protect themselves. To help them as a doctor would... but just like a doctor, you fail sometimes... sometimes, you make a slip up that costs someone's life." The Doctor seemed sad now. "… and you realize that they died because they believed in you… they trusted you…"

"Doctor?" Ayase felt concerned.

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry. Did it again!" He turned around and headed to the main field. "Point is, you don't harbor guilt. You share it so it becomes lighter."

….

Souta had prepared the stage for Inori's live concert as well as the Doctor's guitar performance. Everything was going well so far.

"Doctor! There you are." Souta ran up to him. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Bit nervous though." The Doctor checked his guitar.

 ** _[CRASH!]_**

A military jeep had driven into some stalls making the tents fly in the air. The jeep stopped and let out a bunch of people with glowing purple eyes.

"The Da'ath!" The Doctor took off his sunglasses. "Everyone get inside!"

He ran forward taking his amplifier out. Attaching it to his arm, he strummed it and created a huge sonic wave that knocked the Da'ath on their backs. Students were running into the buildings being led by Arisa.

"Head for the old university building!" She shouted.

The Doctor then spotted Inori standing on the stage looking around.

"Inori! Where's Shu?!" He yelled.

"I don't know!"

The Da'ath started getting back up.

 ** _"Doctor…"_**

"Yes. It's me! What do you want?!"

 ** _"Kill… kill…"_**

Two endlaves covered in void crystal jumped into the field and started firing. The Doctor shielded himself with the AT shield. He noticed that there was still a girl in the middle. It was Hare.

"Hare!"

The other endlave spotted her and fired. Hare closed her eyes only to find that she was in the air. Ayase was carrying her.

"This is my void!" Ayase pointed at her legs which had boots that propelled her in the air. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

The Doctor watched Ayase fly as he strummed his guitar. The sonic blast pushed back the bullets making them hit the other Da'ath. Their bodies exploded into purple lights. Ayase put down Hare and dashed to him.

"Nice job." The Doctor said.

"Thanks for the talk, Doc."

The Doctor heard Shu come from behind. "Well it's about time!"

"Sorry, Doctor! I had to…"

"Guys!" Ayase caught their attention and pointed at the remaining Da'ath forces.

"Alright. Shu get to Inori and pull her void out. Ayase, with me."

The three separated. The Doctor ran to the left of the endlave and Ayase ran to the right. The endlave fired at Ayase who then quickly dashed to the other. The bullets hit the other robot making it explode. The Da'ath kept attacking the Doctor only to be blown up by his guitar. One of them entered the jeep and drove directly into the Doctor. He pulled out his screwdriver and used it to expand the AT shield until it stuck itself firmly on the ground. The jeep crashed into the field and exploded. The Doctor closed the shield and turned around to find the other endlave behind him.

Before it could attack, Shu came flying in holding Inori's sword. He slashed at the robot until it blew up into a ball of fire. The remaining Da'ath charged in only to be defeated by the trio. Shu and Ayase stood back to back after the dust had settled.

"Show offs." The Doctor smiled pushing his shades up.

Everyone around them was staring in awe.

"I think that can count as my guitar solo. Why don't we skip ahead to the EGOIST concert?!"

The Doctor raised his guitar as everybody cheered on.

….

 _"Saita no no hana yo"_

 _"Aa douka oshiete okure"_

Inori sang on stage with a large screen behind her focusing on her face. The Doctor, Shu, and Ayase were watching from the side.

"It's been a while since I ran full speed with my legs like that." Ayase smiled. "It felt good."

"I feel a little better too." Shu said. "Maybe I was just overreacting before."

The Doctor kept pacing back and forth, clearly in distress.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Shu asked.

"Nobody was hurt." He replied.

"You're complaining that people didn't get hurt during the attack?" Ayase said with an angry tone.

"No. No. Not like that! I mean…" the Doctor clenched his teeth. "They didn't aim for any innocents so they weren't trying to collect bodies. They didn't go after Shu so they didn't want the Void Genome…"

Inori finished her song and a loud applause roared through the crowd. The Doctor then raised his head. "The TARDIS…"

He sprinted off towards the student council room where the box was located.

"Huh?" Shu and Ayase watched him run.

"Guys! The television's working again!" Souta shouted.

Tsugumi used her computer to connect the signal to the big screen onstage.

"In that investigation, we weren't able to find any survivors inside Loop 7 who weren't cancerous." It was Shuichiro standing on a podium addressing the cameras. "As a result, all rescue operations have ceased and the entire area of Loop 7 will be sealed off for the next ten years."

….

The Doctor burst into the Student Council office to find that the blue box was still there.

"Phew… don't scare me like that." The Doctor went up to the TARDIS and patted it.

….

"We will devote our utmost efforts to eradicating the Apocalypse Virus. I believe that a total purification in order to bring about new birth is my duty as the newly inaugurated President of Japan's provincial government."

….

The Doctor inserted his key into the lock but it wouldn't open. He tried again but the doors wouldn't budge. He took a step back.

"Is that how it is? Are you still angry at me?" The Doctor slammed his fist on the nearby table. "I said sorry! Alright?! I'm sorry! Just…"

The Doctor became teary eyed. "… please let me in."

The TARDIS didn't respond.

 ***THE MALDOVARIUM***

Soot filled the air as multiple aliens gathered around a table. Andromeda hated this place but it was the only location where she could find what she was looking for.

"Excuse me gentlemen." She got the attention of the group of creatures sitting. "I'm looking for Gal'set."

"What about him?" An alien spoke up. He looked like a mix between a Raxacoricofallapatorian and a boar with tusks poking out of his mouth. Fur covered the back of his head.

"Gal'set?"

"In the flesh." Gal'set raised his arms. "Do you have credits or what?"

"I need access to Earth."

Gal'set laughed. "Why would you want to go to that backwater planet?"

"Business."

"Well I'm sorry, Ma'am. Earth's shielded by the Shadow Proclamation. No amount of credits would get me to cross them." Gal'set took a sip from his cup.

Andromeda pulled out her old ID from her coat.

"Andromeda An'draath. President of the 307th order of the Shadow Proclamation."

The aliens immediately stood up and pointed weapons at her.

"Oh please put them down, boys. It's unnecessarily violent."

Gal'set gestured for them to lower their weapons.

"Wouldn't the Shadow Proclamation arrest you for treason?"

"It's not treason I'm aiming for. It's something else."

"Why would someone like you want something from a crook like me?"

"Because… I need to get to Earth before the universe is destroyed."

Gal'set and the rest of the aliens burst out in laughter.

"I can scramble the Shadow Proclamation's security system. All I need you to do is get me through."

Gal'set finished his drink. "Fine. You have a deal. Now let's talk about payment."

 ***EARTH, TENNOZU HIGH SCHOOL***

"Why does little miss president take guys like that seriously?" Tsugumi said as she watched the footage of Arisa's gym meeting projected by Fyu-Neru. The rest of the gang were watching as well. Arisa was standing on a podium facing a crowd of students. A girl stepped up onstage.

"Please! Please do something! I want to see my mom and dad!"

"Shu?" Inori called. "What's wrong?"

Shu was staring at the corner where the TARDIS sat. Tsugumi looked in his direction as well.

"Where is he anyway? And why can't we just used that thing to get out of here?" She asked.

"The Doctor told us already." Hare answered. "He can't get the box open so he's figuring something out."

….

The Doctor swiftly exited the shed outside the school. Holding various parts and wires in his arms, he made his way to the robotics club room. He sat down in front of a table and got to work. A knock came from the door.

"Doctor?" Shu entered the room. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor spoke to Shu without taking his eyes off the device he was making. "All peachy…"

Shu sat down beside him.

"The walls are still up." Shu referred to the walls the GHQ had erected around Loop 7. "So they do plan on eradicating us."

"Of course! The main mastermind and coconspirator of the Da'ath just became the leading body for Japan! What did you think was going to happen?"

Shu pouted. He heard a beep from his pocket. He took his tablet out and looked at the messages.

"Internet's back on?" The Doctor asked.

"Yup." Shu scrolled down a message board. All of them were negative statements about Arisa. The students thought Arisa wasn't doing a great job leading them.

"Huh… people are still against her…"

"Yeah well, you can't expect everyone to be on board with her decisions."

"We could really use your help, you know..."

The Doctor laughed. "You're asking me to control a bunch of prepubescent humans?"

"It's just that you're the only adult here…"

"Shu, I can try… but these are teenagers we're talking about." The Doctor took out the TARDIS key. "Besides… we have bigger problems."

"What is that anyway?" Shu pointed at the device he was building.

"I'll save the surprise for later Shu."

….

"Genomic Resonance Gauge?"

The Doctor gathered everyone outside the school to show them what he had made. It looked like a thin cylinder with a small hologram projector.

"Yup. It measures Void frequencies and computes it into digits." The Doctor explained.

Shu flicked the device open and pointed it at Hare. The numbers read: '1832'.

"The higher the number, the stronger the Void."

Shu tried it on Ayase, Inori, Kanon and then the Doctor. The readings went off the charts.

"Huh… Doctor, I thought only people 17 years old and below have voids." Shu asked.

"I never said that was true. Adults may have voids too. It's just that they are more..." The Doctor replied.

Shu tried reaching into the Doctor's chest. Nothing happened. The Doctor flicked Shu's hand away.

"As I was saying, adults are more mature. They're bodies are so much more complicated that voids can't be released without mental concentration."

"Huh…" Ayase pointed the device at him again. "So what is your void?"

The Doctor snatched it from her hand. "I'd rather not find out."

He pointed the gauge at Tsugumi. "1480… say, we've never seen your void yet, have we Tsugumi?"

"Huh?"

Ayase grabbed Tsugumi's left arm while Hare grabbed the other.

"Don't worry, it only hurts for a second." Hare assured her.

"It hurts?!" Tsugumi screamed. Kanon held her head to face Shu.

"Sorry Tsugumi." Shu reached in and pulled out a wand looking void. "Huh? What's this?"

The Doctor got it from Shu. It had a bunch of buttons on it. "Looks like some kind of…"

Pressing a button, an exact copy of the Doctor came out from the void. The Doctor stared at his doppelganger.

"OK…" the Doctor pressed another button. His copy then opened its eyes and spoke.

"OK…"

"Interesting..." The Doctor handed the void back to Shu and took out his notebook. "I'm gonna say organism copying machine…"

 ***THE NEXT DAY***

The Doctor entered the student council room and found everyone looking at their tablets. Shu realized he had entered the room.

"Oh… Doctor. Hi." He said with a sad tone.

"So are we at the point where humans stick themselves to their gadgets again?"

Hare looked up. "Doctor, you haven't seen it yet?"

"Seen what?"

"There's been a slaughter at the wall." Kanon answered.

….

Shu, the Doctor, and Kanon stood on the roof of the school. The Doctor used Kanon's void, an eye scope, to zoom in on the wall.

"The wall's 10 feet closer than before." The Doctor handed the void back to Shu who put it on as well.

"Doctor… does that mean they plan to kill us?" Kanon asked.

"I don't think so… but I can't forgive them for what they did."

"Guys we got trouble!" Yahiro came running from behind. "There's been a rumor spreading around."

He showed them his tablet. "People think that they can get a ticket across the wall if they hand in Funeral Parlor members."

The Doctor read the chat. Shu returned Kanon's void and read it as well.

"Inori, Ayase, and Tsugumi!"

….

"I'll find Ayase and Tsugumi. Shu get to Inori!" They split up. The Doctor headed to the old building where Ayase and Tsugumi were being cornered by a couple of seniors.

"Missile kick!" Tsugumi shouted as she knocked down one of them with her feet.

"This way!" The Doctor shouted.

"Let's go, Aya!" Tsugumi ran towards the Doctor

Ayase pushed her wheelchair forward but the student on the ground grabbed her wheel causing her to fall out. The Doctor dashed to her side.

"Tsugumi, keep running!" The Doctor said as he turned around to find that the boys had already surrounded him.

"Heh. You too eh? You're with the Funeral Parlor." A boy with long hair approached him.

"Well not really…"

He lunged at him but the Doctor managed to grab his arm and flip him to the ground.

"Didn't your parents tell you to respect your elders?"

He reached into his pocket to grab the amplifier but was stopped when another student pointed a gun at him.

"That's enough old man."

The Doctor raised his hands in the air. "They give guns to kids now?"

The boy laughed.

"We're moving up our plans. A student body meeting will be held in ten minutes." A voice boomed from a speaker nearby. "All students, please assemble in the gymnasium immediately."

….

"Please! What we need to do now is weather the storm!" Arisa was in the gym trying to calm everyone down. Shu, Yahiro, Souta, and Inori were watching from the back.

A boy in gray glasses stepped up on stage. "Ms. President, what we want to hear now is how to avoid getting slaughtered. We only need to hand over the Funeral Parlor members and we can get out of here, right?"

"That's a false rumor! There aren't any Funeral Parlor members here, either!"

"Oh but there are!" Another senior with long hair stepped out from the backstage. "In fact, we discovered some ourselves!"

They brought out Tsugumi, Ayase, and the Doctor with their hands wrapped up and their mouths covered.

"These three tried to blend in with our environment. That old man was featured before on TV, as well."

The Doctor tried speaking but only managed to make muffled sounds.

"Funeral Parlor members have tattoos on their backs, you know!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Really?" The boy with long hair said. "Well, maybe we should try looking for them!"

The students approached Tsugumi and Ayase. The Doctor felt around his bindings and managed to free himself. He pulled off the boys from the two girls and knocked them on the ground. Pulling off the cloth on his mouth, he spoke.

"A year with Houdini teaches wonderful things." The Doctor was going to fend off more seniors but one of them pointed a gun at Tsugumi.

"Now, now, be good."

Everyone was now shouting 'Do it!'. A group of boys attempted to take Ayase's shirt off while the Doctor stood motionless as the gun was held against Tsugumi's head.

"You're really going to shoot a little girl?" The Doctor said.

The boy smiled.

"Wait!" Shu shouted from the back. The crowd parted as he walked towards the stage. "Take your hands off Ayase."

The students reluctantly obliged.

"I am a member of the Funeral Parlor too." Shu said. "I'm sorry but could you let me handle this? I have an idea."

….

A jeep approached the wall where a line of endlaves stood. They pointed their cannons at a student who came out of the vehicle.

"W-wait! We have some Funeral Parlor members here!" Behind the boy, Shu, Ayase, Tsugumi and the Doctor came out. "They were hiding at our school so we decided to hand them over! Go on…"

The four members stepped forward into the red line only to be gunned down by the endlaves. They then pointed their guns at the student.

"What?! You're kidding! I thought…"

The bullets hit the boy making him fall to the ground. Nearby, Fyu-Neru was recording the entire scene.

….

The students watched as the smoke rose from the ground.

"What?!" The senior with glasses gasped. "Handing over Funeral Parlor members should solve everything!"

Shu stepped up on stage as the lights in the gym turned back on.

"You get it now, don't you?" He said. "We can't rely on the government."

Ayase, Tsugumi, and the Doctor stood behind Shu.

"You also realize Shu's ability, right?" Tsugumi showed the students the void she had been holding. "My void: the doll making Hand Scanner."

The Doctor put his hand on his face. "Please tell me we're not actually going to call it that."

"What's wrong with the name I chose?" Tsugumi pouted.

Shu stepped in the middle of the stage getting everyone's attention. "You all are afraid just because there was so much you didn't understand. So allow me to make one fact perfectly clear. We can move forward. I want everyone to calm down."

The boy with glasses reached into his pocket. "The government and your powers…" he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Shu. "… are all fake!"

Before he could fire, Shu pulled out a void from the long haired student behind him. It was a gleaming, purple bola which he then used to disarm the other student. Shu let go of the void allowing it to return to its owner.

"Didn't I tell you to calm down?" Shu then spoke back to the crowd. "Just like you saw yesterday, we have a way of fighting… so rest assured knowing that we are safe."

Shu then pulled the Doctor to the center. "Shu, what're you..."

"This is the Doctor. He may look like an old man…"

"Hey…"

"… but he is our only hope in getting out of this alive. I saw him before, save people. No matter what, he makes sure they live. So I want you all to trust in him."

"Shu…" the Doctor gently pushed Shu back. "Don't do the talking for me."

The Doctor stepped forward. "Let me introduce myself once again. I am the Doctor. I'm an alien with a flying box which is currently having a tantrum. The creatures that attacked us yesterday are called the Da'ath. They're goal is to eradicate the entire human race..."

Everyone gasped.

"… but as long as I'm alive, I will make sure that they don't succeed. I have saved this planet more than a thousand times and I will save it again."

Everyone started clapping their hands. The Doctor then gestured for them to quiet down.

"I know you all are thinking of me as an adult figure so I want to change that." The Doctor grabbed Shu by the shoulders and held him in front.

"This is why… I want Shu to be the new leader."

"Huh?! Doctor?!"

"Everyone who agrees that Shu Ouma should be our new president clap your hands!" Yahiro shouted from below the stage. Everyone in the gym gave Shu a loud round of applause.

"Guys! What was that for?!" Shu told Yahiro and the Doctor.

"Give it a try. We'll help with the job." Yahiro replied.

The Doctor patted Shu's head. "Don't worry. We got your back."

….

The Doctor was in the student council room alone with the TARDIS. He banged his fists on the box.

"Please! Open up! I'm not sure I can do this without you." The Doctor leaned his head on the doors. "Just tell me what's wrong."

The TARDIS stayed silent. The Doctor kicked the box and heard shattering. He looked at his feet and saw numerous purple shards on the floor. Crouching down, he picked one of them up and saw that the right corner of the TARDIS was covered with void crystals.


	17. Chapter 12'5: TARDIS Files

**Chapter 12.5- TARDIS Files**

 **The Da'ath:**

According to Gallifreyan folklore, the Da'ath are creatures said to reside in the void. They are described to be energy based with no physical form. According to the story: the Da'ath were banished by the time lords to the void for all eternity. Their energy form cannot survive in normal universes without void energy so they use a biological weapon to sprout void crystals to make the surroundings habitable.

 _Update: 2039 -The Doctor_

The Da'ath are able to take human form by firing an energy blast that somehow causes people to crystalize and dissipate into the air. The bodies are then converted into wearable suits for the Da'ath. Adult bodies, however, are volatile and require the Void Genome in order to stabilize, although this is still not enough. These Da'ath are mainly used as soldiers. The eyes glow purple and if you cut into one, it explodes into purple light. Child bodies are harder to obtain since children are somewhat resistant but this hasn't stopped the Da'ath from obtaining and using their bodies. Child bodies are relatively easier to work with for the Da'ath and can handle the Void Genome without going unstable.

 **Important Notes:**

-Da'ath children possess the power of kings.

-Adult Da'ath can crystallize organisms with one touch.

 **Voids:**

The power of kings is the ability to pull out silver, gleaming objects called voids. These voids have Da'ath DNA, human DNA, and void energy embedded within it. These objects can be retrieved from any living organism (humans preferably) and take the shape of their souls/personality. Humans 17 years old and below have less control of their voids therefore making it easier to pull voids from their bodies. Adults still have voids but their biology is too complicated to release them. Voids emit a frequency based on emotional energy that dictates if a void is dangerous or not. It is still unknown how voids came into existence but it is somehow connected to the Da'ath's plan to terraform the Earth. _-The Doctor_

 **Void Genome:**

Modified Da'ath DNA that can mix with humans. People with this Genome have the ability to pull out voids from others. This Genome stabilizes human bodies for the Da'ath to use however, this only works on young human bodies. _-The Doctor_

 **Andromeda An'draath:**

Part of the 307th order of the Shadow Proclamation

Appearance: dark red hair, red eyes, wears a black dress/combat clothes (white shirt, black pants, short gray coat)

Personality: fiery, believes in what is right (or at least what she thinks is right), takes action when needed

 **Important Notes:**

-Stay away from her

-Only talk to her when necessary

-Shadow Proclamation lapdog _-The Doctor_

 **Universal Amplifier:**

Appearance: silver, metallic gauntlet with two glowing, purple roundels on top and one at the side.

Function: Void crystals are placed in the roundels to power the device. It can amplify any kind of wave. Examples: Void energy waves pump void energy into the surrounding area. Sound waves can create sonic booms. The waves of the AT field can be used as a shield.

Created by The Doctor

 **Lost Christmas:**

Date: December 24, 2029

The Da'ath's first attempt to terraform the planet. Thankfully, it wasn't severe enough to destroy the entire world completely. A second Lost Christmas was attempted again in 2039 only to be stopped by The Doctor, Shu Ouma, and Gai Tsutsugami.

Execution: the Da'ath chose a human, Mana Ouma, to be the mother of the half Da'ath half human hybrid race. However, a male gene is needed to complete the DNA. This male requires the Void Genome to blend Da'ath and human DNA together without error. _-The Doctor_

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This chapter was to explain my ideas for the series. If there's something you still don't understand, please ask. Also add Krone(Guilty Crown) to the playlist. Guilty Crown fans would know that the next chapter is heavy on the feels.**


	18. Chapter 13: Losses

**Chapter 13- Losses**

Shu knocked on the door to the student council room and entered.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor was crouching beside the TARDIS, examining the sudden growth of void crystals. He turned around and saw Shu.

"Oh, Shu… hi…"

Shu approached the Doctor.

"You missed dinner."

"Not hungry."

"Doctor, why is your ship getting infected?"

"She's a living being, Shu. Just like you and me. She gets sick sometimes but she can cope. Right?" The Doctor patted the box. "Sorry for getting angry, dear."

Shu just stared at the Doctor in confusion. "OK…"

"So how's being president working out for you?" The Doctor sat down on the floor with his back leaning on the TARDIS.

Shu took a seat in front of him. "It's not going so well… vaccines are getting harder to procure, the barricades are far from getting set up, and Yahiro proposed a void ranking system."

"Void ranking system?"

"We're going to do a Void exam tomorrow. I'm going to pull out voids from every student in this school."

"… and rank them according to power?" The Doctor finished.

"Yes… but only for research purposes. It's good to know whose void is whose."

"I'm guessing Yahiro has some other plans?"

"Yeah… he wants to prioritize supplies to the students with the top ranked voids."

"Sounds harsh…"

"I know…" Shu put his hands on his head. "Doctor, what should I do?"

The Doctor thought for a bit. "It's a tough decision, I'll give you that…" he stood up. "I think we should give it a try."

"What?"

"Shu, the TARDIS is not doing well…" the Doctor placed his hand on the box. "I would go out and get the vaccines myself but she won't open up because she's sick. I can't recreate the vaccine because the labs here don't have the proper equipment."

Shu looked down.

"Listen, Shu… it's these decisions that help us live or die. I'd rather save as many people as I can than let them all perish."

"I understand…"

 ***THE NEXT DAY***

"Name and age please?" The Doctor said holding his notebook.

"Marly Sanchez. 16." A boy in glasses stood with Shu and the Doctor behind a tent.

"Alright…" the Doctor finished writing. "Shu?"

Shu reached into the boy's chest and pulled out a silver, curved bat. The Doctor examined the void.

"Does it do anything?"

"I don't know…" Shu tried swinging and shaking it "Nope. Just a curved bat."

"Alright…" the Doctor wrote it down. "Next!"

The two did the same thing with each student. At the end of the day, they had cataloged everyone in the school except the Doctor. The gang were resting in the student council office.

"Just a peek?" Tsugumi said.

"No." The Doctor was reading a magazine.

"Shu, force it out of him."

Shu, who was going over data from the Void exam, looked up.

"I can't. He has to let it out remember?"

"Why don't you want to see your void, Doctor?" Hare asked.

"Fear mostly."

Ayase laughed. "The great and mighty Doctor is afraid?"

"Yeah. The void frequency's high. I don't want my soul to turn into a weapon."

"Shu?" Yahiro interrupted. "We have a problem."

Arisa handed Shu some papers. "Our vaccines aren't enough for everyone anymore."

Shu looked at the papers.

"We should at least prioritize the Doctor and Shu's vaccines." Arisa said.

"No, no…" the Doctor put his hand in the air. "I'm fine. Regeneration energy will take care of everything."

"I don't want to be a special case as well…" Shu said.

"Yeah but if you are gone, who would lead us?" Yahiro had a stern look in his eyes. "We should also hand out vaccines to those with the most useful voids."

Yahiro slid a stack of papers with the ranking info to Shu.

"This is your decision as president." Arisa said.

….

The Doctor headed towards the roof to get some fresh air. He heard shouting from above.

"What's wrong with wanting girls to like me?!" It was Souta voice.

"Down with the Void ranking system!" The Doctor heard Shu's as well.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" The Doctor caught their attention. "Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Shu and I were just having a howl to deepen our friendship." Souta patted Shu's back with a smile.

"You know, I came up here for some peace and quiet. What do I get? Two idiots shouting at the sky."

There was a long pause before the three of them broke down in laughter.

"Seriously… humans…" the Doctor smiled. "So no more Void ranking system?"

Shu smiled back. "Nope."

 ***THE NEXT DAY***

The Doctor ran diagnostics on the TARDIS. Scanning it with his screwdriver, he walked around the box.

"Good news. The growth has stopped." He put his sonic back in his pocket. "Give you some time to rest and we'll all be fine."

The Doctor walked out into the halls and headed to the roof. A girl approached him and tapped his back.

"Um… Doctor?"

The Doctor saw two of her friends at the back hiding behind a pillar.

"Am I seriously that scary?" He said with a smile. "Come on out, I won't bite."

They came out.

"Now what's your name?" The Doctor asked the girl who tapped him.

"Nao…"

"What do you need Nao?"

….

The Doctor closed the electricity box on the wall of the girl's dormitory.

"Is is working?!" He shouted at the window above him.

"Yes!" Nao popped out from the window. "Thanks Doctor!"

"Alright! Tell me or Shu if any of you girls need anything else!"

"We will!" Nao and her three friends waved goodbye as the Doctor headed to the warehouse. Entering it, he found Shu in Hare's arms on the floor above him.

"Ahem!" The Doctor coughed.

"Ah! Doctor?!" Shu shot up.

"So Inori or Hare? Honestly it's confusing."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hare blushed.

"Oh I'm just messing with you!" The Doctor let out a laugh.

Shu's phone rang. Picking it up, he heard Kanon's voice on the other end.

"Shu! Souta and the others just left the school! They're holding their voids. Did you approve this?"

"Huh?" Shu stood up. "We'll take care of it!"

Shu put his phone back in his pocket.

"Souta and the others were seen leaving campus with their voids." Shu said.

"You pulled out their voids and let them run around with it?!" The Doctor shouted.

"They said they were going to practice using their voids…"

The Doctor put his hand on his face. "Shu, you are one gullible idiot."

"Hey…" Hare said.

"Both of you with me." The Doctor called them. "We'll use the spare jeep."

….

The Doctor drove the jeep towards the direction of the hospital. He saw a group of students ahead of him under an overpass. Maneuvering the car, he stopped right in front of them. Shu got out.

"Souta! Don't do anything stupid!"

"What do you mean 'stupid'?!" Souta shouted. "Are you trying to say I'm stupid because I'm rank F?!"

The Doctor got out of the car. "Souta, this place isn't safe. We need to get you all out of here."

"No Doctor! We're going to bring back vaccine and prove that we're not the lowest rank!"

"Souta…" Shu said. "You lied to me?"

"Well you lied to me too so now we're even!"

"I didn't lie to…"

The ground beside the jeep exploded as a missile hit it. Hare screamed and ran out of the vehicle. A group of helicopters headed towards them.

"Everyone inside the buildings now!" The Doctor pulled out his amplifier and attached it to his arm.

The helicopters fired gatling guns at the group. The Doctor shielded all of them from the raining fire. The bullets hit the jeep making it explode. The students ran across the road only to be cornered by an endlave.

"We're surrounded!"

The endlave fired. The Doctor managed to rush in front of the students and deflect the bullets. He pulled out his sonic and connected it to the amplifier. A sonic blast came out and hit the endlave, deactivating it. He looked behind him to see one of the students, a girl, had been shot.

"Shu! Hare's void!" The Doctor shouted. Shu pulled out Hare's void and handed it to her. The Doctor brought the injured girl under a building. Hare got to work and healed her instantly

"Doctor, they're still coming!" Shu shouted.

The Doctor ran out in the open with Shu.

"It's us they want. Draw them as far away from the kids as possible!" The Doctor said.

Shu nodded and split up. The Doctor ran across an open road. A helicopter and a couple of endlaves were on his tail. He turned around and fired a sonic blast at the helicopter. The guns sparked and deactivated. The endlaves managed to corner the Doctor only to stop attacking.

"Stop!" A voice shouted. "I want to talk to him."

A blond boy in a white hooded coat stepped forward as the robots dashed back.

"Well, hello again."

"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself. My name is Yuu. I am the envoy of the Da'ath."

"Yeah their officer-in-charge. I kinda guessed that already."

Yuu laughed. "You think you're so clever time lord…"

"What did you do to my TARDIS?!" The Doctor shouted.

Yuu chuckled again. "We didn't do anything, Doctor."

The Doctor narrowed his eyebrows. "You did something alright. What was that attack at the school for?"

Yuu smiled. "To be honest, we were going to use that as a distraction to take your precious ship… but we didn't need to…"

"What's that supposed to…"

An explosion was heard nearby.

"Oh, looks like your human pets are in trouble. Better save them..."

The Doctor ran towards the direction of the blast. He passed by a pickup truck that carried Ayase, Yahiro, Inori, and Tsugumi. They all got out while Ayase fired a rocket launcher at one of the helicopters.

"Doctor?! Where's Shu?!" Ayase shouted.

The Doctor just ran past them and headed towards a construction site. He saw the burning car that caused the explosion but Shu was nowhere to be found. He looked down where the basement of a building was being built. His eyes widened. Hare was lying down with a pool of blood around her body. Scorch marks were visible around her clothes. She was still holding her bandage void and was using it to heal Shu who was on front of her. The Doctor then spotted a helicopter above them about to fire. He slid down the steep cliff and landed with a frontal roll.

"Hare!" He stood beside Hare and activated the AT shield. The bullets bounced off the shield but hit the part of the bandage out in the open. The helicopter flew past them. The Doctor held Hare in his arms.

"Hare."

"Doctor… is Shu…"

The Doctor looked over to Shu and saw that the bandages had fully healed him. "He's fine, Hare. You saved him."

"Thank… goodness…" Hare smiled.

"Don't worry Hare. You're going to be fine. Just use your void to…" the Doctor picked up the bandages only to realize that part of it had shattered. He looked at the shattered part and looked back at Hare. Crystals started forming around her body.

"No! No! Hare! Stay with me!" The Doctor watched as her void slowly dissipated into the air including the last piece he held in his hand. He gently put Hare down and examined the disappearing void. At the same time, Shu sat up and put his hand on his forehead.

"Huh? Doctor? What happened?" He looked to his side and saw Hare's lifeless body on the floor. "Hare!"

As Shu picked her up, pieces of crystallized parts of her body fell down and shattered. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Doctor! Save her, please!" He shouted.

The Doctor looked up at the sky where the void had gone.

"Doctor, do something!"

"I can't, Shu."

"You're not even trying!" Shu started crying.

"I'm sorry, Shu... but there's no way to save her."

"Then what's the point of you?!" Hare started crystallizing even more until she shattered into thin air. Shu looked at his empty arms. "Hare…"

….

Inori ran across the battlefield with an SMG in her hands. A nearby explosion knocked her on the ground. She looked up and saw Shu standing in front of her.

"Shu…" She got a better look at his face. His eyes were blank and lifeless. He stared at her and tried to get her void.

"No!" Inori struggled to keep him away but he was too strong. Shu pulled out her sword with ease and faced the remaining endlaves behind them.

One of the endlaves dashed forward. Daryl's voice could be heard coming from the speakers.

"You're mine, Shu Ouma!"

Standing in place, Shu slashed the endlave in two using a silver whip coming from the void. He hit Daryl again, this time making him scream in pain. Two more endlaves rushed at him. Shu destroyed them both with ease.

"Is that really Shu?" Ayase said. The rest of the group gathered near a building to watch the fight. The Doctor appeared beside them.

"Doctor!" Tsugumi ran up to him. "What happened?"

The Doctor looked down. "I failed."

….

The Doctor explained to them what had happened to Hare. Ayase and Tsugumi broke down in tears. Shu returned to them as Inori woke up from unconsciousness.

"Shu!" Souta walked up to him. "I'm sorry! It's my fault! It's because I asked Hare to fix that car!"

Shu stared at the ground. "That's right."

"Shu?" The Doctor approached them.

"It's your fault Hare died… all because of your own stupid vanity…"

"Shu…" Souta was interrupted by a punch Shu had thrown. He fell to the ground crying.

"Didn't I tell you?!" Shu got on top of him and started punching him again and again. "Hare died because of you! Bring her back! Bring her back to life!"

"Shu that's enough!" The Doctor grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away from the bloodied Souta.

"I'm sorry… Shu…" Souta whimpered.

Shu relaxed in the Doctor's grip. "Hare… believed in me… she said I had lots of good points… Hare!"

The Doctor loosened his hold. "Shu… I…"

Shu broke out of the Doctor's arms. He wiped the tears from his eyes. A serious look appeared on his face.

"I was wrong. Kindness is pointless…" Shu said. "We have to separate the good from the trash."

"Shu?" The Doctor called.

"No, Doctor! From this moment on... I will be the king."

The Doctor took a step back. Shu now looked just like Scrooge with the blood lust showing in his eyes. He felt something shake in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the TARDIS key. It had crystals on it and they were slowly growing. The Doctor immediately dashed towards one of the cars Yahiro had brought and got inside.

"Doctor!" Yahiro shouted.

The Doctor stepped on the pedal and headed towards the school.

….

Bursting into the student council room, he found the TARDIS being slowly engulfed by void crystals. The Cloister Bells could be heard ringing from the inside.

"No! No! No! Don't do this to me!" The Doctor tried breaking the crystal off of the box but it only made it spread faster.

"How did you even get…" then the Doctor remembered. He recalled his visit to the Lost Christmas. How did he escape the Apocalypse Virus? He looked at his hand and remembered crystals had formed around it. That was the last thing he remembered before he…

The Doctor looked back at the box which was now almost completely covered in void crystal.

"You absorbed it, didn't you?" The TARDIS Cloister Bells kept ringing. "That was stupid of you! Stupid! Stupid! Stu…"

The TARDIS shattered into the air as well as the key the Doctor was holding.

"No…" the Doctor stared at the empty space where the TARDIS once stood.


	19. Chapter 14: New Age

**Chapter 14- New Age**

 ***SHADOW PROCLAMATION OUTPOST, THE MOON***

Andromeda watched the Earth slowly spin. She and Gal'set had made it on the Shadow Proclamation Moon Base where the main shield generator was located. The facility was small with an air shell around it. Judoon lay on the floor unconscious. Andromeda's fighter was parked outside.

Gal'set pulled out a device from one of the computers. "OK… I can create a small opening in the shield for about ten minutes..."

"Just enough time before the scramble wears out." Andromeda said.

"However, once you enter Earth's atmosphere, there's no guaranteeing you'll be able to get out."

Andromeda headed back to her ship. "It's fine. I'll be there a while anyway…"

Before she could enter her ship, she heard a clicking noise behind her.

"Now that's settled..." Gal'set pointed a blaster at her head. "Payment please."

Andromeda reached into the cockpit and pulled out a silver suitcase. "500,000 Credits. Here."

Gal'set took the case but instead of putting the gun down, he kept it at her head. The alien laughed.

"Did you really think it'll be that easy?"

"Oh for the love of…" Andromeda faced him. "Gal'set, we had a deal."

"Yeah… and didn't anyone tell you never to make a deal with a criminal?"

Andromeda sighed. "What do you want?"

"The engine." He pointed at the ship. "Shadow Proclamation Warp Drive. Model 6596 correct?"

"Yes, but you can't open the hatch unless…" Andromeda paused. "… you have identification… of course!"

Gal'set approached her with the gun and gestured for her to open the hatch.

"Well it's a good thing I just gave you 10 credits." Andromeda smiled.

"What?!" Gal'set opened the case. Instead of credits of any kind, a digital display showed a countdown '00:10'. The suitcase was ticking. "Fool! You'll kill us…"

Andromeda had used the distraction to fire her blaster at the alien. He dropped down unconscious. '00:06'

"Don't worry, hon. I set it on stun." She patted the beast. "Don't want a high target like you to get away again…"

She picked up the suitcase and threw it outside the air shell.

'00:02'

'00:01'

 **[BOOM!]**

The case exploded in midair.

"Now where are those cuffs…" Andromeda searched one of the Judoon and got a pair of electromagnetic handcuffs and put them on Gal'set. She then jumped in her ship and headed towards Earth. She entered the atmosphere and got a good look at Tokyo.

"My god…" Andromeda saw crystals forming a humongous crater in the middle of the airport. She pressed a couple of buttons on her display. "Search for TARDIS signature."

The screen buffered a bit before displaying two words. _'NO RESULT'_

"What?" The ship suddenly started beeping. Andromeda checked the radar. Anti-aircraft missiles were heading in her direction.

"Bloody humans!" Andromeda pulled her fighter up but the missiles were heat seeking and followed it. She managed to perform a barrel roll making the war heads hit eat other and explode. More missiles were fired. Andromeda used her front turrets to destroy most of them but one managed to hit her wing. An emergency warning flashed in the cockpit as the spacecraft went down. Andromeda hurriedly pulled a lever.

 _"EJECTION ENGAGED!"_ A voice said.

Andromeda was launched into the air. Small rockets carried her chair down slowly. She watched as her ship crashed into the ground in a ball of fire. She landed with a thud and took off her safety harness. Checking her coat, she pulled out her blaster and made her way across the street and placed her back against a building. Rumbling could be heard coming across the wall. A jeep full of Anti Bodies arrived on scene. The GHQ had already sent a search party to investigate the crash.

"Sir, we have confirmation on the hit." A soldier said to his radio. "The craft looks like nothing I've ever seen."

Andromeda watched as they put out the fire and inspected her ship.

"No seat…" the Anti Body stood up. "Everyone! Stay alert! The hostile could be around this area! Spread out and shoot on sight!"

The Anti Bodies separated and surveyed the area. Two of them were getting close to Andromeda. With a single movement, she held the first one by the neck and slammed him on the ground then used her blaster to incapacitate the second one. Three more soldiers remained. The first was easy to take out since he was alone. The second and third one, however, were grouped up near the jeep. Andromeda hid behind a tall pile of rubble and aimed her gun.

"Private! Do you copy?!" One of them shouted at a radio. "…that's it! I'm calling backup…"

Andromeda fired and hit the radio. Her next shot hit the Anti Body in the head. She dashed forwards as the other soldier took out his electric stun rod. Andromeda managed to kick the weapon out from his hands and pushed him against the hood of the vehicle with her blaster pressed against his head.

"I'm looking for the Doctor!" Andromeda shouted.

The Anti Body laughed. "What makes you think I'll… AHHH!"

Andromeda had fired a blast at his leg but this time, it wasn't set to stun.

"That was a high propulsion plasma blast that just seared through your leg. Might not want to try walking for a bit. The Doctor. Now." She pointed the gun back to his head.

"I don't know! I swear!" The soldier yelled. "… but some students had holed themselves up in their school. Shu Ouma is there. He might know something!"

"Shu?" Andromeda remembered that boy she had met on her ship. "Where?!"

"That way! It's by the bay!" The soldier pointed at the direction of the school.

Andromeda then threw the man down on the ground and knocked him out. "If only there weren't any intergalactic laws on this, I would disintegrate you lot."

She searched the soldier's pockets and pulled out a golden key attached to a metal circle. Inserting the key into the car, she opened the back and looked at what was inside. Supplies mainly… including crates labeled vaccine and some weapons. She closed the back and got into the driver's seat.

"Alright Doctor… what have you gotten yourself into?"

….

As Andromeda drove, she observed the current state of the area. Buildings were dilapidated and lined with void crystals. She kept on driving before two students stopped her car. One had gray glasses while the other had long brown hair. She observed that they were holding voids. The glasses one had a claw like glove on his right hand while the long haired one had a purple bola.

"Exit the car or we will attack!" One of them said. Andromeda came out with her hands up.

"I'm not with the government forces nor am I your enemy!" She said.

The long haired student laughed. "Well, what should we do with her, Nanba?"

Nanba pushed up his glasses. "She's too old. She doesn't even have a void. I say we kill her and take her ride."

"Oh my god. Are all humans such savages? Look, I just want to see the Doctor."

"The Doctor? What makes you think he's with us?"

"Shu Ouma. I know him. If you let me see him, I'll give you the supplies and the jeep."

Nanba approached the jeep with caution and opened the back. "She's got vaccine."

"So, what should we do?" The other boy asked.

Nanba faced Andromeda. "Get in the back, we'll take you to President Ouma."

"President?"

 ***TENNOZU HIGH SCHOOL***

As Andromeda entered the school, she saw multiple students standing guard. Some were moving supplies around and some were fortifying the barricade they had erected around the perimeter. Another girl was being led into the premises as well. She had a different uniform than the rest. Two girls were escorting her.

"Ritsu!" Nanba called out. "New one huh?"

"Yup." Ritsu said with a smile. "We're taking her to the president."

"Well… in that case…" Nanba pushed Andromeda forward who then growled back at him. "… this woman gave us four crates of vaccine in order to see President Ouma. Kindly show her to him."

Ritsu looked at Andromeda's stern face. "Alrighty then! This way!"

Andromeda followed the three girls. They led her into the main building where more students stood guard. This kind of reminded her of the Shadow Proclamation Vaults.

"So I'm Ritsu and this is Miyabi, she's a bit shy." Ritsu pointed to the other girl beside her wearing glasses. "Who are you?"

"Andromeda"

"Well, Andromeda… welcome to our school. Some of the others might be scary but not me." Ritsu led them to a room with the label: Student Council Room on top. She then patted the new girl on the back. "Good luck."

As they entered the room, Ritsu announced their presence. "Secret service members Ritsu Takarada and Miyabi Herikawa. We brought guests."

Yahiro stood inside he was wearing a scarf. "Who are these people?"

Andromeda and the girl stepped forward.

"We brought a girl for a void check and this woman wanted to meet the president." Ritsu explained

Yahiro examined them both. "You. Step forward." He pointed at the girl. Pulling out the Void Gauge, he scanned the girl.

"Huh… this one might be a good find, Shu." He said looking up.

Footsteps came down from the staircase.

"Shu?" Andromeda barely recognized him. He was wearing a coat and a long scarf.

"I can't draw out her void like that. Make her look at me." Shu said.

Ritsu and Miyabi held her arms in place while Yahiro held her head to face Shu. Reaching into the girl's chest, he pulled out a silver crossbow void.

"Congratulations. You're rank A." Shu held her hand up. "I want you to work hard for this school."

"Rank A… me?" The girl smiled.

"Ahem." Andromeda coughed.

"Huh?" Shu stepped past the girl. "Wait… you're that woman from the ship."

"Andromeda. Yes."

"What brings you back to Earth?"

Andromeda took out a small device from her pocket. "A warning for the Doctor. Speaking of which, where is he?"

Shu's face turned dark again.

"Ms. Andromeda…" Yahiro stepped forward. "Why don't you follow us? Shu's got a busy schedule."

….

Shu led the group outside. Inori walked beside him wearing a black dress while Yahiro and the rest of the secret service followed. They arrived at the docks where students were unloading vaccines. Andromeda noticed that most of them were covered in void crystal.

"These children…" Andromeda looked concerned. "The vaccines I brought will help them right?"

"No." Shu answered. "These are Rank F's they get the vaccine last and we don't have much to begin with."

"Our priority is keeping Shu safe." Yahiro said. "He's the only one who can keep us alive."

"But what about the Doctor?" Andromeda took her blaster out and pointed it at Shu. "What have you done with him?"

Shu just stared back. Yahiro pulled out his gun as well and pointed it back.

"Drop the weapon now."

"You first."

Before any of them could react, Shu pulled out Miyabi's void which was a scythe and dashed over to Andromeda at an incredible speed. He held the blade to her throat.

"I won't hesitate to kill you. Put the gun down." He said into her ear.

Andromeda dropped the blaster. "Relax, it was set to stun."

"I don't like it when people disobey me."

Andromeda smirked. "I'd rather die than obey a little human."

Shu pulled away from her. "Restrain her and take her to the cell." He told the boys of the secret service. They immediately held Andromeda by the arms and pushed her aside.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" She shouted.

"You wanted to see him, didn't you?" Shu said before leaving.

….

Andromeda was brought into a small room with a single but big cell at the end. The interior was poorly lit so the end couldn't be seen.

"Well…" Andromeda heard a Scottish accent coming from the cell. "… what brings you to this side of the universe?"

The Doctor stepped out from the shadows. He was still wearing his hoodie getup and sported a pair of sunglasses. A beard had started growing around his mouth.

"Doctor?" The students pushed Andromeda into the cell.

"Have fun." The boys laughed as they exited the room.

"Take a seat. Get comfortable. Sorry about the five o'clock shadow by the way." The Doctor said stroking his chin. He squatted in front of a wall and began carving symbols on the wall with a rock. Andromeda noticed that the wall was full of them.

"Doctor, what happened?"

"Loss. It changes a person, you know?" The Doctor kept carving. "Shu and I… had a disagreement."

"But I thought you were…"

"Friends?" The Doctor paused. "Yeah, well… it's complicated. He's using the voids for power and control over the students."

"And you let him?"

The Doctor stopped carving. "Of course I didn't! I mean… I'm used to a control freak but not at this level… fear is the worst possible form of power."

Andromeda just kept quiet and sat on the stone bench behind him.

"How long have you been in here?"

The Doctor wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Don't know… lost count."

"Why'd Shu put you in here?"

"Andromeda… it's a long story…"

"I can listen."

"Look, why exactly are you here? Did the Shadow Proclamation approve this little trip?"

"Not really…"

"Well, you're the president anyway so…"

"I'm not."

The Doctor turned around. "What?"

"Yeah… the Shadow Proclamation didn't approve of my assistance during the rift opening so they demoted me."

"Ouch." The Doctor turned back to his carvings. "You went through a lot of trouble to come here. Must be important."

Andromeda took the small device out from her coat. She pressed a button and a hologram display lit up. It showed a sort of ripple. The Doctor turned around and stared at it.

"The rift is expanding." Andromeda explained. "According to my calculations, in less than a month…"

"…it'll consume the entire planet." The Doctor finished.

"Not only Earth, Doctor. At this rate, the entire universe could be thrown into the void within a year."

The Doctor went back to his carvings. "I knew it! That's their plan! They don't just want Earth, they want this entire universe!" He traced the symbols and numbers with his finger. "They're using human bodies for vessels in order to roam freely and covert entire planets into void crystal. Once that's done… once the void crystals had formed… the Da'ath can roam the universe in their energy forms..."

"But why would they go through all this trouble? Why this universe?"

"Well, imagine you were made up entirely of energy and lived in the void. It's almost unbearable roaming the nothingness for all eternity. As for the second question… I'm not entirely sure." The Doctor stood back up. "We need to tell Shu."

….

The Doctor walked down a corridor while escorted by Nanba and his partner. Handcuffs restrained his arms from movement. They stopped in front of the student council room.

"Ten minutes only." Nanba said.

"Yeah, yeah… got it." The Doctor stepped inside and found Shu sitting at the table twirling his sonic screwdriver.

"What do you want?" Shu said with a cold tone.

"The rift's expanding. Humanity won't survive for long."

Shu got up and placed the sonic on the table. "We have plans set to escape Tokyo. I trust you've done your research?"

"Yeah. The pilots are holed up in the radio tower. Short circuit that with about 1.21 gigawatts and the entire defense falls."

"Nice work."

"Well, it was a pain with the limited access to technology."

Shu looked at him. "Why are you still helping me after everything I've done to you?"

The Doctor chuckled. "You think I'm doing this for you? These students need help and I'm not gonna sit around and watch them die."

"Then why don't you release it?" Shu took out the void gauge. The numbers went over once more. "Your void could benefit these people. We might even place you in the highest rank…"

"I don't want to be on that damn list. And besides, I'm not keen on handing my void over to a tyrant."

Shu clenched his fist. "You're the one who agreed to this system in the first place!"

"I wanted a ranking system in order to prioritize the safety of the most useful! I never wanted to implement it with fear!"

Shu smiled at the ground. "You're really good at that, you know?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"You're always good at staying on the right side. That's why people like you. Have you ever tried being the bad guy for once, Doctor?"

"Shu… I don't exactly consider myself a good man."

"Yeah well, everyone seems to! You don't have to make these decisions! I do! If you were in my shoes, how would you implement the system with a lack of discipline?! Everyone would end up dead!"

The Doctor stayed silent.

Shu steadied his breathing. "See? You have no idea what it's like to be me."

"Look Shu…" the Doctor looked at the floor. "… I know you're angry about Hare but you don't need to take it out on…"

"Stop it! Don't you dare mention her name! You didn't even try to save her…"

"Shu, we've been over this. I can't stop the crystallization process mid-way."

"No. I don't want to listen to you anymore. Yahiro get him out of my face."

Yahiro walked into the room and held the Doctor by the arm.

"Let's go."

He led the Doctor out of the room and into the hallway.

"Why are you feeding him lies?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not, Doctor. I'm guiding him towards the truth."

….

"You're just going to let him get away with this?!" Andromeda paced back and forth inside the cell.

"What can I do? He's using the students as soldiers and I'm not about to fight some kids." The Doctor took off his sunglasses and detached the plastic casing on the side. "Besides, I don't plan on staying here for long."

The door to the cell creaked open. A girl holding a small screwdriver stood in front of the bars.

"Um… sorry it took me a while." She gave the Doctor the screwdriver.

"It's fine Nao. Thanks for the help. Now run along before someone sees you."

Nao nodded and ran out.

"Friend of yours?" Andromeda said.

The Doctor started using the screwdriver on the glasses. "Yeah. Not all people like Shu."

"Doctor." Funnel came zooming out of the darkness.

"Ah Tsugumi just in time. I'm missing one part."

"And what is that?"

"Can I borrow your robot's sound chip?"

"Huh?" Tsugumi said. "Why the hell would I let you dismantle Funnel?!"

"Because you said you'd help me tonight and that's the last piece I need."

Tsugumi groaned. "Fine... but you're paying for a new speaker." Tsugumi sent her robot to the front of the bars. The Doctor reached through and use the screwdriver to open Funnel's hatch. He detached some wires and pulled out a small chip.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Andromeda asked

"Escaping this cell." He put the chip into the side of the sunglasses and snapped the plastic side back on.

"How exactly?"

"Rule number one of escaping, Andromeda." The Doctor put the sunglasses on. "Hide your escape tool in plain sight."

He nudged the side of the shades and the lock to the cell burst open.

"Come on."

The Doctor led Andromeda outside of the building.

"Doctor, what's your plan?" Andromeda whispered.

"We need to get to the other side of the wall by ourselves. I'm not putting these children in danger any longer." The Doctor put his back against the wall and peeked at the other side. "… but first, we're going to need our stuff."

"Find those two at all costs!" One student was nearby shouting orders. "Use lethal force if necessary but keep the Doctor alive."

"What? Why him?"

"Don't know. President Ouma's orders."

The students spread out. The Doctor and Andromeda watched the event unfold behind a bush.

"Looks like they found our empty cell. We have to hurry."

They snuck towards the main building but were spotted by some girls. One of them screamed.

"Doctor, this way!" Andromeda led him into the gymnasium. They went up to the seats.

"Stop right there!" Shu shouted from behind. The two stopped in their tracks.

"You're cornered there's nowhere left to run." Shu was holding a boomerang void while a girl behind him was holding her crossbow void.

"Shu. I don't want to fight you." The Doctor said.

"Well you should've thought about that before running away." Shu pulled out the amplifier and the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Looking for this?"

The Doctor clenched his teeth. "Those are mine."

"Then come and get them."

The Doctor then sprinted forward. Shu threw the boomerang at him but he managed to duck in time making the void hit the roof. The Doctor tacked Shu to the ground and punched him.

"How did you end up like this?! I gave you my trust, my guidance…"

"Doctor… if you're such a better man then why don't you tell me how I should run this place."

"Get away from Shu!" Yahiro shouted from the side. "This girl helped you, correct?" He was holding a gun to a girl's head.

"Nao..." The Doctor stared back.

"She helped a prisoner. She's liable for punishment. We can skip the trial if you want."

"No! Don't hurt her!" The Doctor stood up with his arms in the air. "We surrender."

"Good." Yahiro let Nao go. She hid behind some seats. Yahiro then pointed the gun towards the Doctor. "You. Miss. Stand beside him."

Andromeda let out a groan and walked towards the Doctor with her hands up as well. Suddenly, they heard creaking from above. The support to the roof gave way due to the boomerang void hitting it. Debris fell down on the girl holding the crossbow. Shu immediately jumped into her, knocking her out of the way.

"No!" The Doctor crouched down over the rubble. She had dropped her void and it had gotten crushed by the debris. The void started crumbling. The Doctor looked back to see the girl had already started crystallizing. Shu got up as well.

"No way… this can't be…" the girl watched her hands turn into crystal as her entire body started shattering. "I don't… want to die!"

Her body dissipated into the air. Yahiro got out his phone.

"This is Samukawa. Attention all secret service members: secure a perimeter around the gym and arrest anyone within 30 meters, regardless of rank. The gym is to be sealed off, effective immediately." He put his phone back in his pocket.

"Yahiro…" Shu said. "There was nothing wrong with that girl… but she died anyway. Was it because her void broke?"

"We can't know that for sure…"

"Oh stop lying to him!" The Doctor stood up after examining the debris. "That's what you've been doing the entire time. A genomic weapon didn't kill Hare."

Shu turned around. "You knew about this?"

"I wasn't certain…"

"So you used her as an experiment? To see if you were correct?!" Shu pointed at the floor where the girl had crystallized.

The Doctor stayed silent.

"What do we do now, Yahiro? Keeping voids out in the open will get us killed." Shu curled his hand into a fist.

"We continue with the plan. Keep this a secret from everyone until we the operation is done."

"You can't keep using voids as weapons!" Andromeda yelled. "If you start a war like this, you have no idea how many will die!"

"She's right, Shu." The Doctor picked up his screwdriver and amplifier. "We're getting out of here."

The two started walking away. Yahiro pointed the gun at them.

"You're not going anywhere."

The Doctor held up his screwdriver making the gun spark and jam.

"Doctor!" Shu shouted. The Doctor turned around to see that Shu was holding Nao's void which was a small screwdriver. "I destroy this… and she dies right?"

"You wouldn't dare…" the Doctor readied his amplifier.

"Disarm yourself and head back to the cell."

"Doctor, what do we do?" Andromeda asked.

The Doctor crossed his eyebrows. "What else can we do?"


	20. Chapter 14'5: Broken

**Chapter 14.5- Broken**

 ***TENNOZU HIGH SCHOOL, A WEEK AFTER HARE'S DEATH***

The Doctor and a student were behind the old university building. The time lord inserted a needle through the young boy's arm. The left side of his face was completely covered with void crystal.

"There… should slow down the rate of infection." The Doctor wiped the student's arm with a cloth.

"Thank you… but why are you giving me vaccine? I'm just a rank F."

"Well, this is our little secret then." The Doctor smiled.

"But Doctor, if president Ouma finds out..."

"Oh to hell with him. He can do whatever he wants but when it comes to leaving children to die, that's where I draw the line."

"Doctor!" The Doctor turned around to find Shu, Inori, and Yahiro standing behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing wasting vaccine on a rank F?!"

The boy tried running but was immediately caught by two male secret service members.

"He's nearing the paralysis stage. If I didn't give him vaccine, he would have become a lump of crystal."

"I don't think you understand, Doctor." Yahiro said. "We prioritize supplies to the top ranks. Lower ranks are the least of our concerns."

"That doesn't mean we should leave them to die!" The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor, I allowed you to roam free as long as you obeyed me..." Shu's face darkened. "...this can't go unpunished."

The Doctor smirked. "Is this how it is now?"

"Express your obedience to me or face punishment."

The Doctor stared back at him. "No."

Shu motioned for the secret service members. "Arrest him. Take him to the cell."

The boys moved forward but the Doctor dashed away.

"Inori!" Shu shouted. Inori stepped forward and allowed Shu to grab her void. He then sped past the Doctor and blocked his escape.

"You're not going anywhere." Shu pointed the sword at the Doctor.

"Get out of my way, Shu. I don't want to hurt you." The Doctor put his amplifier on his arm.

Shu quickly slashed at the Doctor but he managed to activate the AT shield in time. The blade bounced back. The Doctor then took out his sonic and combined it with the amplifier to create a sonic blast, knocking Shu on the ground.

"This isn't you, Shu! Where'd that innocent, caring boy go?!"

Shu stood back up. "He was selected out." Shu charged at the Doctor once more. The Doctor fired a continuous wave of sound. It pushed Shu back but he used the void to slowly move forward. Once he was close enough, he thrusted the void forward and hit the AT shield. A void blast came out from the sword and knocked the Doctor back. Shu immediately took his amplifier and sonic.

"Doctor, you are under arrest for endangering the president and the unauthorized distribution of vaccine."

The Doctor looked up at Shu. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

….

The Doctor sat in his cell staring at the ground. He heard the door nearby open. Inori came in and stood in front of the bars holding a bunch of papers.

"So you're OK with this? Doing whatever Shu wants?" The Doctor said.

"I chose this, Doctor."

The Doctor sighed. "Why are you here? I'm guessing Shu sent you?"

"Yes." Inori slid maps and diagrams through the cell bars. "We're planning on getting past the wall. Shu wants you to plan it out. If you don't then we'll be forced to…"

"I'll do it."

"Huh?"

The Doctor picked up the papers and studied them. They were data on the wall recorded by scouting groups. "I'm gonna need a tablet for computations."

Inori threw a rock into the cell. The Doctor just stared at it then back at her.

"What is this?" The Doctor picked up the rock.

"Use the walls. Shu wants you to have limited access to technology."

"Of course…" the Doctor placed the items on the stone bench. "Tell your 'president' that I'm going to start on it."

Inori started leaving the room but was stopped by the Doctor.

"Oh, and Inori?"

Inori turned around.

"Please learn to make your own decisions."

Inori turned back and left the area. The Doctor grabbed the rock and a paper and got to work carving on the wall.


	21. Chapter 15: Revolt

**Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry I've been inactive for a bit :/ I was hospitalized and wasn't able to write. I'm fine now so I'll keep going. :)**

 **Chapter 15- Revolt**

Andromeda watched as the Doctor tinkered with her hologram projector. He pressed a button and a display lit up showing the school message board.

"If your void breaks… you'll die with it too." The Doctor read aloud. "Can't keep a secret like this for long…"

"Doctor, what are they planning to do with the voids?"

"Use them as weapons. Storm Tokyo Tower and get across the wall." The Doctor shut off the hologram. "We need to warn Shu."

"About what?"

"There's going to be a revolution, Andromeda. Shu can't keep his kingly act for long."

….

The trucks outside the school were loaded with supplies and weapons. Everywhere, students were carrying boxes and shouting orders. The Doctor and Andromeda came out of the building with their hands tied behind their backs. A pair of students led them to the back of a truck.

"I hope you have seat belts." The Doctor said before he and Andromeda were shoved into it. The back was full of crates containing different supplies. The students closed the back and the vehicle started moving.

"Great." Andromeda grunted. "Nothing like being prisoner to the humans…"

"Oh dear." The Doctor looked around.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"They made a big mistake." The Doctor smiled.

"What?"

"They put me in a truck with a lot of stuff."

Andromeda smirked as well. "Better get to work then."

….

Shu sat in a small jeep at the front of the caravan of vehicles with Inori and Yahiro. The car stopped. Standing up, Shu shouted to the people behind him.

"I'll go over the plan one more time. The machine controlling the ghost units is here in Tokyo Tower." He took out a buch of papers containing the Doctor's findings and flipped through the first four pages. "I'll use voids to generate an electric shock through the structure to disable the pilots' connection. All I need you to do is clear a path for me. If we succeed, then the defense should be rendered powerless and we'll be able to cross the wall. Let's work hard."

"They're here!" One of the students shouted.

A couple of small endlaves, referred to as insects, dashed towards the caravan.

"Don't worry! We have voids on our side!" Shu shouted.

"Exactly what I was afraid of." Shu turned to find the Doctor and Andromeda standing beside the jeep.

"How the hell..."

"Made an electromagnetic spoon." The Doctor held up a spoon with a bunch of wires and a battery pack strapped to it then threw it away. "Give me and Andromeda our stuff back."

"Why should…"

"We don't have a lot of time, Shu." The Doctor pointed at the incoming insects. "We can help. Just let us."

Shu reluctantly reached under his seat and pulled out the amplifier, sonic screwdriver, sonic sunglasses, and Andromeda's blaster. He then gave it to them.

"That's more like it." Andromeda checked her weapon.

The Doctor put on his sunglasses. "Give the order, your majesty."

"Begin the operation!" Shu shouted.

A group of students charged forward at the insects. The Doctor and Andromeda ran forward as well. The insects opened fire. Some of the students were hit and fell to the ground. Some students' void got shot so they crystallized. The Doctor used the AT shield to save as many as he could from the bullets. He combined his sunglasses and screwdriver to fire a much stronger sonic blast at one of the robots, making it collide with another and explode. Andromeda hid behind a building and fired at the oncoming insects. Her plasma shots seared through the tough armor of the robots.

"Shu!" The Doctor called out. "Path is clear!"

Shu immediately jumped down from the jeep.

"Shu…" Inori said from behind him.

Shu nodded and pulled her void out. Andromeda spotted one of the girls being pinned down by an insect. She then ran towards her and fired her blaster.

"Oi! Over here, mate!" Andromeda managed to disintegrate the robot's top half and made the rest of it fall over. She ran to the girl and crouched down.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"I can't move."

Andromeda examined her and found that her legs had been crushed.

"I'll get you back for some medical help." She picked the girl up and headed towards the trucks.

Shu dashed towards a pair of insects and destroyed them with one slash. He stood back to back with the Doctor.

"Early as usual…" the Doctor said sarcastically.

The duo had insects coming in at all sides. Shu used Inori's void to destroy the robots on his side while the Doctor fired wave after wave of sonic blasts. They managed to clear a path to the tower.

"Shu, now's our chance!" The Doctor shouted.

Shu ran towards the tower. A row of insects stood at the foot of the structure in an attempt to defend it but Shu managed to slice through them all. Ritsu stood at the side along with a male student. Shu let go of Inori's void, letting it go back to her, and pulled out both of their voids. The boy's void was a grappling hook which Shu used to scale the tower until he arrived at the core power source. He then switched to Ritsu's void which was a short but wide blade with electric currents running through it.

"Aaaaaaah!" Shu shouted as he thrusted the sword through the core. A jolt of electricity shot up through the tower and into the room above where all the pilots were in their stations. The sudden blast of electric current made the room burst into fire. The entire tower collapsed due to the explosion. At once, all the insects deactivated as well as the endlaves guarding the wall.

"Come, everyone." Arisa stood amongst the crowd. "Let's cross the red line while we can."

….

The sun had risen as the trucks drove through the gate in the wall. All their efforts had paid off. Shu watched the students walk through to the other side.

"It's over." Shu smiled. Inori, the Doctor, and Andromeda joined him.

"We still need to have a talk, young man." The Doctor said with a cold voice.

Shu's smile faded. "I know… and I'm sorry, Doctor."

"Come on, guys. We should follow them." Andromeda said.

The group started walking until Nanba and Ritsu stood in their way.

"What's with you two?" Shu asked.

They immediately pulled out guns and pointed them at Shu.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"Shu!" Inori tried running forward but was stopped by Yahiro.

"Great work, Mr. President." Nanba said. "Your help is no longer needed. We'll go on our own from now on."

Shu clenched his teeth.

"There you have it." Arisa walked towards them.

"Arisa?! Did you do this?!" Shu shouted.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

More students surrounded them and held out guns as well.

"OK…" the Doctor stepped forward and took his sunglasses off. "We all need to lower our guns and talk."

"Move out of the way, Doctor." Arisa said. "Didn't Shu imprison you?"

"Yeah he did… but that doesn't mean he deserves to die."

The Doctor raised his arms sidewards, covering Shu.

"Doctor, why are you…"

"What are friends for?" The Doctor looked to his side and found Andromeda pointing her gun at them as well.

Arisa groaned. "Very well then."

The students closed in and cornered them in front of a crater. Shu felt a hand shove him into the mound. It was Souta with his left eye covered in void crystal.

"Souta!" The Doctor shouted.

"I'm not doing… anything wrong…" Souta mumbled.

Shu looked up at the crowd gathering around the hole. They all shouted hateful remarks at Shu.

"Shu!" Inori managed to escape Yahiro's grip and came running down the crater.

"Inori!" Shu reached out.

Suddenly, a blast shot into Inori, going through her and taking her void out in the process. Inori slumped onto her sword.

"Inori!" The Doctor shouted. He saw multiple endlaves converging around the area. They lined up around a figure standing on the fallen Tokyo Tower. The Doctor squinted his eyes and tried to make out the face. His eyes then widened.

"Gai…"

Gai stood amongst the endlaves. His hair was now white instead of blond and his clothes were white as well. Void crystal covered the area around his right eye.

"Gai…" Shu watched as Gai jumped down and landed right in front of him.

"Long time no see, Shu." Gai them grabbed Inori's void and cut Shu's arm off in one slash. Blood sprayed out all over the floor. Shu's severed arm glowed and turned into a silver beam that wrapped itself around Gai's arm.

"Shu!" The Doctor slid down the slope. Gai pointed his sword at him.

"Let me help him, please!" The Doctor shouted. Gai lowered the sword.

The Doctor turned around. "Andromeda! Your coat!"

Andromeda immediately slid down and handed the Doctor her coat. He then used it to wrap around Shu's stump arm and tie it through the sleeves. Suddenly, an aircraft zoomed overhead. It released a couple of bombs. The Doctor looked up then looked at Gai.

"Those are nuclear warheads. If they hit us, we'll all die. Da'ath and humans."

Gai jumped to higher ground and raised his hand. An energy blast came out and extracted the voids of the nearby students. He combined them to form a silver missile.

"Go." Gai shot the missile upwards. It created an energy shield that destroyed the falling warheads. The missile then penetrated the aircraft and exploded. The void shattered into a million pieces. The students whose voids had been extracted started crystallizing. The Doctor watched in horror as Nanba, Ritsu, and another senior dissipated into the air.

"Stop it! Don't use the students as weapons!" The Doctor shouted. "You harm anyone else, you're going to have to deal with me!"

Gai stared back. Ayase and Tsugumi came out of the truck.

"Gai!" Ayase yelled. "You're OK… but how?"

"Ayase, step back!" The Doctor said. "That's not Gai."

"But I am Gai, Doctor. I have all his precious memories."

"No you're not. You're just another Da'ath in another body."

A girl suddenly came screaming with a scythe void out. It was Miyabi.

"Damn you!" Miyabi shouted as she charged forward. Gai immediately raised his hand and shattered her void. Miyabi screamed as she started crystallizing to nothing.

"No!" The Doctor stepped forward. "No one else!"

Gai turned back to the group. "I am not the same man I once was. Choose: obey me… or die by my hand."

"What's wrong with you, Gai?!" Tsugumi moved forward.

"Don't get close to Sir Gai!" One of the endlaves pointed its gun at her.

Suddenly, another endlave ran into the other, grabbing it and shooting its arm off. Daryl's voice came out of the speakers.

"You're in the way, runt!" Daryl used his gun to shoot down more endlaves.

The Doctor grabbed Shu. "Let's go."

Andromeda and Inori followed him while the rest of the students made it across the wall in the trucks.

….

The Doctor managed to get the four of them to a nearby underpass and was now tending to Shu. Andromeda entered the codes the Doctor told her into her holographic projector. Live footage of Gai appeared on screen.

"To every human being living on this planet… I am Gai Tsutsugami."

"Andromeda, plasma blaster." The Doctor said. Andromeda handed him the gun.

"Your lives are all in my hands. All movements are being followed by 256 Leukocytes."

"This might hurt a bit, Shu." The Doctor shot the side of Shu's wound, sealing it. Shu screamed in agony.

"Hereafter, no military will mobilize without my permission. Also, any approach within a 300 kilometer radius of central Tokyo will be considered a hostile act and the Leukocytes will fire."

"Is he OK?" Inori asked.

"Yeah…" The Doctor sat down and watched the hologram.

"I have only one demand: don't interfere."

 ***THREE DAYS LATER***

Inori and Andromeda ran through the back alleys holding bags of packaged food and bottles of water. Andromeda stopped her for a moment. A group of antibodies walked past them.

"Alright, come on."

They made their way back to the Doctor and Shu who were inside an abandoned building. Shy was lying on the ground holding his arm.

"Ah, finally. I'm starving." The Doctor grabbed a pack of chips and started eating.

"Is he still like that?" Andromeda pointed at Shu.

"Unfortunately…"

Inori handed Shu a candy bar but he refused it. "Don't you want to eat?"

Shu stayed silent.

"We should at least set up camp. It's getting dark." The Doctor said.

….

The four stayed silent staring at the campfire. They were inside an abandoned building. The Doctor put a pot filled with water over the fire with an opened can of beans sitting in the middle.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Andromeda asked.

"Get to the center of the rift, find the TARDIS, close the rift." The Doctor replied.

"Huh?" Inori spoke up. "Wasn't the TARDIS destroyed?"

"Yeah." Andromeda joined her. "I scanned for your capsule's signature when I entered this planet's atmosphere but it was nowhere to be found. What happened to it?"

"She crystalized and dissipated... absorbed the apocalypse virus right out of me." The Doctor answered

"It's destroyed, Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled. "No. Hostile Action Displacement System. Displaces the TARDIS' particles when in physical danger. All I need is quick blast of the sonic and the TARDIS will materialize in the same place."

"So, why haven't you done that before?" Inori asked.

"Well, Inori, the thing about the apocalypse virus is that it's a method of transportation. The bodies crystallized get teleported to the void for the Da'ath to convert. The TARDIS, however… she's afraid of inter dimensional travel. Knowing the old girl, she'd probably use the HADS seconds before entering the void. The key though… the key's essential to reassemble the TARDIS."

"So what does that mean?" Andromeda said.

The Doctor grabbed Andromeda's hologram device and sonicked it. A map of Tokyo appeared with a blip on the GHQ facility with the rift. "The key's also located at the opening of the rift. We get there, use the key to activate the TARDIS' reassembly then close the portal for good."

Inori nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Andromeda took back her device. She looked to her side to find an empty spot where Shu had been. "Oh god… Doctor?"

"On it." The Doctor got up and scoured the area. "You two stay in here."

The Doctor went outside and saw a shadow enter another nearby building. He quickly followed the figure into the structure.

"Shu?" The Doctor searched the corners of the ground floor and found Shu sitting and crying by a corner. "There you are. Let's get back, supper's almost ready."

"Why?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Why not?"

"Because of everything I've done to you!" Shu's tone changed.

"Shu…"

"I fought you, I sentenced you to jail, I became your enemy!"

"Yes!" The Doctor yelled back. "You betrayed me… you betrayed my trust, you betrayed my friendship, you betrayed everything I've ever stood for… you let me down!"

Shu looked at the Doctor with teary eyes. "So… why?"

"Why?"The Doctor's expression turned from anger to neutral. "… you are many things, Shu… but you're not my enemy..."

The Doctor reached his hand out to Shu. "... and I can't just watch as a boy who lacks guidance suffer."

Shu used the Doctor's hand to lift himself up.

"Doctor... I don't deserve this..."

"I'm terribly sorry, Shu... but I'm exactly what you deserve."


	22. Chapter 16: Monster

**Chapter 16- Monster**

The Doctor stood outside looking at the night sky. The rest of the team was inside getting some sleep.

"Doctor!" Andromeda ran out of the building.

"Andromeda? Shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"It's Inori! She's gone!"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Get Shu up. Now."

….

"Alright, split up. Anything happens, run right away." The Doctor told both of them. Shu and Andromeda nodded before running off.

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and scanned the area. The scan went haywire.

'Of course the void energy would interfere with Inori's signature' he thought to himself.

"Aaaaah!" Inori screamed. The Doctor ran towards the sound only to find a couple of dead bodies on the street. The Doctor crouched down to examine one. The body had been lacerated with blood everywhere. They looked like the bandits that have been roaming around, mugging innocent survivors. Andromeda and Shu converged at the area.

"My god…" Andromeda said.

"She might have gone that way!" The Doctor pointed at the direction in front of him. Shu immediately ran towards that direction. Andromeda joined the Doctor.

"Doctor, what is she?"

The Doctor stood up. "Not human… but at the same time she is."

"How does that work?" Andromeda asked.

"She's the perfect hybrid of Da'ath and Human. I'm guessing she can't control the Da'ath part of her."

"She's like you then?"

The Doctor turned to Andromeda. "Excuse me?"

"An alien trying to be human. Oh come on… it's true isn't it?"

The Doctor paused. "The difference, Andromeda, is that she is human."

"Doctor!" Shu shouted from the distance. The two ran towards Shu's voice. He was sitting on the ground with Inori in his arm, crying.

"Doctor… she's covered in blood." Shu said.

The Doctor crouched down. "Inori? Inori, look at me."

"I'm… I'm a monster…" Inori muttered.

"No. You're not. You're Inori Yuzuriha and you're as human as you can be."

Inori held onto Shu tighter. Andromeda suddenly pulled out her hologram projector. She activated it and it displayed a file.

"Doctor, I have a prerecorded message for the Shadow Proclamation. We can call for backup. These kids don't have to fight." Andromeda handed the device to the Doctor.

The Doctor stood back up. "I guess so…"

"We'll need a something to boost the signal though."

The Doctor headed outside. "Come on… we'll think about it in the morning. There's a nearby building with a good view of the surroundings." The Doctor pointed at Inori and Shu. "Clean her up and bring her there. We'll be safer."

….

The Doctor and Andromeda stood at the balcony overlooking the dark city.

"These… humans…" Andromeda said. "Why are you risking your life for them? They're none of your business."

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Even Shu… he's hurt you yet you still pardoned him. Is your love for this race so great?"

"Human beings… are the most interesting species I have ever had the pleasure to encounter, Andromeda. Look at all of this." The Doctor pointed at the crystallized city. "Give them an apocalypse and they still endure. Sure, they kill each other a lot but they still find a way to survive."

"I've been reading up on the time lords…"

"What about them?"

"The time war killed them off? You're the last of your kind, correct?"

The Doctor paused. "Not exactly killed more like… missing."

"Doctor?" Shu came out of the building. "She's sleeping soundly."

"Good. It's been one hell of a day." The Doctor replied.

Shu joined them on the balcony. "Doctor, she kept saying she might kill me."

"Do you believe her?"

"No."

"Well then, she won't."

"But…"

"Shu." The Doctor raised his finger. "If you trust Inori, that's good enough. Nothing else matters."

"I'm… I'm sorry for what I did."

"Stop it, Shu. I already forgave you."

They stood there looking out for a while before they heard a familiar voice singing.

'Saita no no hana yo'

'Aa douka oshiete okure'

The three turned around and listened intently to Inori's soothing voice.

"Go on ahead." The Doctor nodded to Shu. "We'll be right here."

Shu smiled and headed inside.

"Humans can be cute." Andromeda smiled.

The Doctor turned around and leaned on the rail.

"So what do you plan on doing after all this?" The Doctor asked. "I'm guessing the Shadow Proclamation is out of the question."

Andromeda smirked. "I don't know… never thought saving a race would be the end of my job. Probably go back to my home planet and…" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Andromeda?"

"Doctor, look!" Andromeda pointed towards the distance. A couple of endlaves rolled towards the building.

The Doctor stepped back. "We need to get out of here…"

"Why are they still after us?"

"Probably Inori. They need her to be Mana's vessel."

The Doctor and Andromeda ran inside the structure. They found Inori gently kissingShu who was unconscious on the ground.

"Inori!" The Doctor shouted. "What did you do?!"

Inori looked up at the two. "Don't try to stop me."

She dashed out of the building. The Doctor ran towards Shu and checked his pulse.

"Still alive."

"Doctor…" Andromeda ran to him. "She's going to fight them by herself."

The Doctor stood back up. "Stay here with Shu." He ran off after the teenage girl. Speeding past the alleyways, he found Inori surrounded by endlaves. She tore off the black coat she had been wearing to reveal her true form. Inori didn't look like the innocent, shy girl she presented herself as anymore but she looked more like a monster now with spikes growing out of her body. She jumped up and destroyed an endlave with one slash. Another one opened fire. The Doctor stood by her side with his shield up to deflect the bullets.

"Doctor! What are you doing here?!" Inori shouted.

"Helping a friend!" The Doctor replied. He turned around to face a robot. It suddenly exploded. The Doctor shielded himself from the fire. Andromeda stood behind the blast with her plasma pistol out.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

"I told you to stay with Shu." The Doctor said.

"He's fine. You on the other hand…" a couple of endlaves surrounded the three. The Doctor was the first to react. He shot out sonic blasts to knock the endlaves on their backs while Andromeda shot them, making them burst into flames. Inori slashed away at four endlaves, destroying them with ease. The three fought for a bit before the Doctor realized there were people on the overpass ahead of them. He spotted two snipers and something glowing… Gai! He was holding a silver bow with arrows on his back.

"Inori, watch out!" The Doctor dove in her direction and extended the AT shield. A void arrow came flying towards the time lord. It penetrated his shield and shattered it. The impact knocked the Doctor on his back.

"Doctor!" Andromeda ran towards him. However, the snipers fired. Andromeda felt a bullet pierce her stomach and exit her body through the back.

"No!" The Doctor shouted. Gai fired another void arrow at Inori. It wrapped around her and restrained her. The Doctor stood back up. He looked at Inori laying helpless on the ground while a couple of soldiers were converging at their area. The snipers pointed towards him. He tried turning on his amplifier but the AT shield wouldn't activate. Shots fired but he used his sonic screwdriver to change the direction of the bullets. No time.

Grabbing Andromeda, the Doctor ran towards cover. He kept running until he knew they were out of danger.

"Andromeda?" The Doctor lay her down. Blood poured out from her stomach.

"I'd like to burn this bloody planet…"

"Stay with me, Andromeda…" the Doctor pulled out his handkerchief and pressed it against the wound. The piece of cloth turned crimson red.

"The bullet's ruptured my stomach area. Exit wound on the back…" Andromeda grunted. "Losing way too much blood here you oaf."

"You'll be fine just…" the Doctor realized that her life was slowly slipping away.

"Don't make promises you can't keep…" Andromeda handed her blaster to the Doctor. "You might need this."

"You might need it."

"It's too late for me, time lord. At least I'm not the last of my kind."

"Over here!" Shouting could be heard in the distance. The antibodies were still tracking them.

Andromeda pushed the Doctor back. "You need to get Shu and get that message to the Shadow Proclamation."

"I'm not leaving without you."

The voices were getting closer.

Andromeda pulled out a small cylinder from her pocket. "I'm already dead, Doctor… just go."

The Doctor slowly walked back before nodding and running away. The Antibodies surrounded Andromeda and pointed their guns at her.

"The Doctor. Where'd he go?!" One of them shouted.

Andromeda twisted the cylinder and it lit up. "Far away from here you idiots!"

"Clear the area!"

It was too late. All the Doctor heard was an explosion in the distance. He turned around before dashing back to Shu.

….

Shu awoke to heavy breathing. He held his head and realized that the Doctor was sitting beside him.

"Doctor? What happened?" Shu felt something in his left hand. He opened it to reveal Inori's pin, the one she wore on her dress. "Inori!"

"She was captured." The Doctor took out a fried void crystal from the amplifier and threw it away. "Me and Andromeda tried to stop them... it didn't end well."

Shu started tearing up but then clenched his fist. The Doctor sonicked the hologram device and played the message. Andromeda popped up onscreen. The background was an old building. She must've recorded this after they escaped the wall.

 _"This is Andromeda An'draath. President… well ex-president of the 307th order of the Shadow Proclamation. If you are watching this… then it must mean I'm dead."_

The Doctor gasped.

 _"Planet Earth is under attack from a force beyond our universe, beyond our understanding of reality. They are the Da'ath and if we don't stop them, the entire universe could be demolished. That's why I'm asking… no. Begging… for your help. The Doctor can't handle this alone. The coordinates will be sent via this message. Send my regards to my family."_

The message shut off.

"Doctor… is she?" Shu said.

The Doctor put the device in his pocket. "She came to this planet not expecting to get out alive. She knew the risk yet she came…"

Shu looked down. "So what do we do now?"

The Doctor stood up and broke a piece of void crystal from a nearby wall. He placed the fragment inside the amplifier. It glowed bright purple. "We find a way to contact the Shadow Proclamation, we get to the rift, rescue Inori, find the TARDIS, and send the Da'ath back into the void."

Shu stood up as well. "Sounds good to me."

 ***GHQ CHECKPOINT***

Arisa oversaw the operation in Tokyo. Most of the students had made it across the wall but Arisa stayed to work for the GHQ because of her feelings for Gai. She tapped away on her tablet until she felt something press against her back.

"Please don't move." Shu had a hood over his head and a plasma pistol pressed against Arisa.

"You…" Arisa recognized Shu's face. "Is this revenge for betraying you?"

"I don't care about what happens to me…" Shu held the gun closer. "Just tell me where Inori is, please."

"Her?!" Arisa's tablet beeped and a voice came out from the speakers.

 _"Attention all units: Dr. Haruka Ouma has committed high treason and is now on the run. Anyone who comes in contact with her is to arrest her immediately. Repeat: Dr. Haruka Ouma has committed high treason and is now on the run. Anyone who comes in contact with her is to arrest her immediately."_

Shu nudged Arisa. "Follow me."

He led her to a military jeep where the Doctor was in the driver's seat with his shades on and his hood up. Arisa sat beside him while Shu hid at the back.

"Long time no see." The Doctor said.

"Why aren't you hiding?!"

A soldier came up to Arisa's door. She lowered the window.

"Where are you going, Comrade Arisa?"

"I'm going after Haruka Ouma. I'll tell Gai myself." Arisa tapped at her tablet.

"Who's that?" The man pointed at the hooded Doctor.

"My driver. Newly hired."

"I'll need identification."

Arisa froze. The Doctor handed the man his psychic paper. He read it and handed it back.

"Very well, then. Carry on Mr. Smith."

Arisa closed the window. "I have yet to learn all your tricks, Doctor."

"Save your energy. I don't plan on telling." The Doctor drove through the checkpoint.

"By the way…" Arisa said. "Let me speak with Haruka Ouma once we find her. Understood?"

"Is that your condition for telling us where Inori is?" Shu peeked from the back.

"She probably knows about Gai. I want to know him. His past, his desires, his weaknesses, his pains… everything." Arisa smiled.

"Do you know how much of a stalker you sound like right now?" The Doctor remarked.

….

The Doctor had his hood down as he drove the car towards the school where Haruka Ouma sighted. Fire engulfed the surroundings as the three watched an explosion from the building.

"Looks like we're too late." Arisa said.

Shu immediately jumped out of the car and rolled on the ground.

"Shu!" The Doctor stopped the car and got out. He took off his sunglasses and followed Shu as he jumped off the overpass and onto the ground below.

"Hold it right there!" Arisa shouted. She watched as the Doctor and Shu headed towards the flaming building.

….

Shu slowly walked past the fires until something hit his foot. It was a glowing red cylinder. The same one Inori had carried for Gai when they first met. He looked up to see Segai facing off with Ayase who was on the ground and out of her wheelchair. Haruka, Argo, Souta, Yahiro, Tsugumi, and Kanon watched from above as Shu picked up the cylinder.

"Shu! Give it back!" Ayase shouted. "Do you understand what that is?!"

"Of course I do, Ayase. This is what started all of this." Shu gripped the Genome. "I should be the one to carry the burden of this sin."

"No! That's our sin!" Haruka shouted. "There's no second chance, Shu! That Void Genome will kill you!"

"Shu!" The Doctor ran inside the building and saw Shu holding the Void Genome "Shu, what are you doing?"

"Doctor, will this kill me?" Shu held up the Genome.

"Assuming that your DNA is still compatible with that strand yes but we don't know that! It's a twenty percent chance at best!"

Shu smiled. "Thanks, mom. I know we are not mother and son but I'm glad I got to be with you... but you see… this is the only thing I can do."

"Shu!" Haruka shouted as Shu injected the Genome into his stump arm. He stepped back as he started glowing blue. A bright cylinder of light shot up into the air.

"Yes! Yes! This is it! This! This!" Segai shouted in happiness.

Shu's chest started glowing. "I've been running away this entire time… but now… I'm going to reveal myself!"

Shu reached into his chest. Void crystals came out and wrapped themselves around Shu's right arm. They formed a new hand which glowed.

"His right hand!" Ayase shouted.

"A royal gun salute to mark the king's birth!" Segai exclaimed as insects surround the area and pointed their guns at Shu and the Doctor. The time lord stood beside the young boy.

"You take care of the robots… I'll handle Mr. Psychopath over here." The Doctor said.

"A rematch, old man?" Segai laughed. "It'll be my pleasure."


	23. Chapter 17: Sins

**Chapter 17- Sins**

Shu walked up to Ayase and reached into her chest.

"Shu…"

Shu smiled as Ayase's void formed around his legs. Segai had a grin on his face. Snapping his fingers, he shouted.

"No need to hold back! Fire every bullet you got!"

The insects aimed their guns at Shu.

Shu jumped on the roof as missiles were fired at him. The explosion broke a support pillar and sent that part of the balcony falling on a robot. Shu landed beside the rest of the group.

"Shu…" Yahiro said.

The Doctor walked towards Segai.

"You know, I'd rather have a game of chess rather than fists. You seem like a smart man." The Doctor said.

"Unfortunately, Doctor… that's not the position we're in." Segai was the first to attack. He threw his right fist at the Doctor who dodged it and karate chopped his arm. Segai stumbled back but then used his foot to kick the Doctor down.

"You really think you can beat me?" Segai laughed.

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver. "Just a hunch." The sonic buzzed and Segai's robotic eye sparked. He grabbed his face in pain. The Doctor used this opportunity to land a punch on his face and roundhouse him on the ground. Segai grunted. Bullets rained down on them. The Doctor used his shield to deflect the oncoming fire.

"Shu!" He shouted.

"I know this is selfish and inconsiderate…" Shu raised his right arm. "…but would you let me rely on your powers one last time?"

Yahiro's shears formed in Shu's hand. He jumped towards the remaining insects and slashed them in half.

The Doctor shielded himself from the blasts. He looked to his side and realized that the person he was fighting went missing. Suddenly, a truck burst into the building with Segai in the front seat.

"Shu Ouma! How about this?!" He shouted.

Ayase lay on the floor in the path of the truck.

"Ayase!" The Doctor shouted. Shu dashed towards the vehicle and used Souta's void to create a hole in the truck. He held the shears in Segai's face.

"Do you have it in you to kill me?" Segai said.

"I've decided." Shu inserted the blade inside a glowing hole at the side of Segai's stomach. "I'll get my hands as dirty as I have to, for their sake."

"It's… inside me… another person's heart…" Segai started smiling. "The light of the void!"

At that moment, Segai dropped breathing. The truck, however, was still heading towards Ayase. The Doctor managed to jump in front of her in time to activate the AT shield. The field stuck itself into the ground allowing the Doctor to withstand the force of the truck. The vehicle exploded right in front of the time lord.

Ayase looked up. "Shu!"

Within the flames, Shu walked out unharmed.

"Shu…" the Doctor deactivated the shield. "Your neck…"

Shu felt the side of his neck. Void crystals were surrounding it. The cancer had affected him.

"But… that wasn't there a second ago…" Kanon said.

"It's mine…" Souta spoke up. "That's my cancer.

The Doctor saw that Souta's face was free of the crystal. Shu had absorbed it.

"Shu… your void…" the Doctor reached out and examined his arm. Scanning it with the screwdriver, he checked the readings.

"Doctor, what is it?" Shu asked.

The Doctor took a step back. "Your right arm… the void signature has your DNA but the composition… it's familiar…"

"Doctor, what is his void?" Haruka asked.

"It's a conductor… for void energy. Able to call out voids at will as well as absorb void energy."

Haruka gasped. "Shu… are you telling me that's your destiny?"

"If the Apocalypse virus turns misery into bad will, then I'll…" Shu looked at his right hand. "…I'll assume that bad will too."

 ***TOKYO BAY***

A cruise ship sailed across the water. Yahiro leaned on the balcony overlooking the sea. The Doctor came out on deck. He had already shaved his growing beard.

"What is it?" Yahiro asked.

"Just wanted to talk." The Doctor joined him on the rail. "Don't think I've forgotten what you've done…"

"There's an announcement on the television! It's Gai!" One of the crew members shouted. The Doctor turned around.

"We'll settle this later." The Doctor proceeded inside.

….

The Doctor joined the others in the cafeteria. The remaining members of the Funeral Parlor were present. Everyone gathered around a TV on the wall.

 _"I warned you once. Don't get in my way…"_ Gai spoke onscreen. _"…yet there have been thirty four invasion attempts and fourty two thousand hacking attempts on Ward twenty four. Therefore, I have come to a conclusion… you want to die. Very well… I shall grant your wish. I've decided to let this world decide your individual worths. On December 25th, the current world will end… and the new world shall begin."_

The television shut off.

"Thirty four…" the Doctor put his hands on his face. "Is this race filled with a bunch of idiots?"

Shu gave his friend a look.

"Fine… not the time." The Doctor raised his hands.

"Mr. Kuhouin instructed me to use all his assets and connections to fight Gai." A woman in a green jumper walked up from behind. "To do that we'll join forces with a PMC, a private military company, tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The Doctor said.

"Kurachi."

"Well, Kurachi…" The Doctor smirked. "If you plan on using a bunch of monkeys with guns, they'll end up dying with an empty clip. You have no idea what the Da'ath are capable of."

"It's better than nothing." Shu glanced at the old man.

"Eh…"

"Shu Ouma, Doctor..." Kurachi said. "…would you fight with us?"

The Doctor shifted his feet.

"I'll ask the rest of you as well! Please lend us your help!"

"Just tell me something first." Argo spoke up. "What exactly is Gai trying to accomplish?"

Before the Doctor could speak up, a familiar voice answered. "The Fourth Apocalypse."

Shibungi walked into the room wearing a white GHQ prisoner uniform and had a small notebook in his left hand. "Gai intends to cause Lost Christmas on a worldwide scale."

"Shibungi?!" Tsugumi shouted in surprise. "Are you a ghost?!"

"I'm very much alive." Shibungi walked up to Shu. "Shu, Gai gave me this." He handed Shu the notebook.

"That's…" Haruka said.

"Doctor Kurosu Ouma's diary." Shibungi explained.

"Dad's?!" Shu gasped.

….

The Doctor made his way through the halls of the ship. He was suddenly stopped by Yahiro.

"Ah, Yahiro. Yeah. I've got a medical examination with Shu so…"

"Just get it over with."

"Get what over with?"

Yahiro stared down with his hand curled into a fist. "You hate me for what I did to Shu right? Just tell me that I'm a bad human being. Tell me what you were going to say earlier."

The Doctor lifted his head and remembered. "Oh… yes. Right. I forgive you."

Yahiro looked back up. "What?! You what?!"

"Yeah, no hard feelings. You did what you had to do."

"I… I don't understand… how could you just forget about all that?"

"I haven't forgotten, Yahiro. I just understood what you went through… you lost your brother and yet… you still stayed strong. You felt more pain than Shu yet you didn't overreact as much as he did. You did what you did because you didn't want what happened to Jun to happen to anyone else. Yahiro…" the Doctor paused. "…you're not a bad human being. You're one of the strongest."

Yahiro started tearing up.

"Yahiro!" Kanon's shouts were heard.

"Ah go canoodle with her. I have an appointment." The Doctor briskly walked past Yahiro.

….

"The Doctor is in." The Doctor announced as he entered the MRI room. Haruka and Tsugumi sat at the computers while a glass separated them from Shu who was in a hospital gown and was sitting on the MRI machine.

"About time, old man." Tsugumi complained.

"I had a little talk with Yahiro." The Doctor reached for the microphone. "Shu, ready when you are."

Shu nodded and lay on the machine. The equipment buzzed and beeped as it scanned his body.

"By the way…" Haruka said. "What's your real name?"

"Hm?" The Doctor looked at her.

"Well, it isn't John Smith for sure."

"Oh yeah… right… forgot about you…" The Doctor put his hand on his forehead. "Sorry… it's the Doctor."

"So I'm told… but Doctor who?"

"Don't start." The Doctor placed his finger on her lips. "By the way, how long have you known about Inori?"

"Ever since you both moved in to our apartment. I knew you were lying, It's just… she wanted to keep Shu safe. I do too."

"I'm actually more surprised you didn't ask about the blue box sitting in your living room."

"Scan's done." Tsugumi said.

"Ah… let's see here…" the Doctor checked the data. His face had a grim expression. "Shu? You might want to hear this."

….

Shu stood behind a curtain changing into his regular clothes. Haruka was sitting down on a chair nearby looking at the data on a tablet while the Doctor was leaning on a table reading the diary of Kurosu Ouma.

"Your void can temporarily house the voids of others." The Doctor explained. "At the same time, it can isolate and absorb cancer cells as well as the Apocalypse Virus' genetic material itself."

"That's good. Souta must be cured then." Shu said from behind the curtain.

"Shu! Every time you absorb void energy, you accumulate it into yourself. You'll die if you absorb too much."

"Please, Shu!" Haruka joined in. "Please don't use that power anymore! No matter how hard you try to get Inori back. It might be too late…"

"She's right." The Doctor flipped through Kurosu's journal. "You know how they're going to use Inori for Mana? Inori has Mana's base DNA. When she caused Lost Christmas, her physical body tore itself apart leaving only her Da'ath self. She needs a human body in order to connect the dots and create a perfect hybrid. They're probably already done transferring her consciousness into Inori."

"Yes. The only thing Mana needs now to complete the process are the parts of her that were scattered during Lost Christmas. They were all embedded in different people through the voids." Haruka added. "That's what you were being forced to do over the past few months. Gather all the voids together."

The Doctor stopped flipping through pages and held his chest. "Voids were created during Lost Christmas? Through the blast…"

"Correct." Haruka looked down. "At this point, she's already regained most of her power."

"That's just another reason why I should go." Shu came out fully dressed. "Right?"

"Shu…" Haruka stood up and embraced her son.

"That's not all…" the Doctor said.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Shu asked.

"I mentioned something about the composition. It's the opposite of Scrooge's. You know who he is right?"

"I know what he looks like. You showed me a mental projection before, right?"

"Yes… anyone he touches turns into crystal. You on the other hand, any infected you touch gets cured."

"What are you saying?" Haruka let go of the hug and turned around.

"There's one more thing I didn't show you, Shu. Scrooge… killed without mercy. I saw the look in his eyes and… it reminded me of you. What if you turned out like him?" The Doctor placed his hand on Shu's shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad you didn't."

Shu smiled back but then suddenly stopped. "Uh, Doctor? Your nose."

The Doctor put his fingers on his nose and wiped away blood. He looked at his red fingers and stumbled back. Everything was blurry for a second.

 ** _The Doctor…_**

"Doctor?" Shu held his shoulders. "Doctor, are you all right?"

The Doctor snapped out of it. "Shu? Oh yeah…"

"You get nosebleeds all the time?"

"No…" the Doctor wiped the remaining blood off his nose.

Suddenly, Kurachi came through the door with two soldiers behind her. "The helicopters are ready to take off. I trust you'll come with us?"

Shu and the Doctor looked at each other and nodded.

….

Out on the deck, helicopters were being checked and equipment were being loaded. Yahiro, Kanon, and Souta were at the rails overlooking the sea.

"Huh?" Kanon turned around. "Shu?"

Behind them stood Shu, the Doctor, and the remaining members of the Funeral Parlor all set for the mission.

"Is this everybody?" Shu asked. "I'm giving you back your voids."

"Shu?!" Kurachi shouted.

"He's right." The Doctor said. "If he dies, the voids die with him. Keeping your void with Shu is the equivalent to risking your life. I can't ask any of you to do that."

Shu raised his right arm which started glowing but before he could return any voids, Yahiro stopped him by pushing him away.

"Screw that!" He shouted. "Yesterday, you didn't have any objections in taking them, now you're giving them back?!"

"My arm's not too weak to fire a gun with. Plus the Doctor will be by my side." Shu said.

"That's crazy!" Shibungi yelled. "Do you think you can win against Gai like that?!"

"I'm going to use this power to save Inori and everyone else!"

"I want you to keep my void." Ayase said. "If you fail, our lives are lost anyway."

"That's the gist of it." Tsugumi added.

"We're fine with it but…" Kanon looked at Souta. "What do you think, Souta?"

"It's fine… I gave it to you…" Souta looked at the ground "Not that I really get it but… it's OK."

Shu stared at his friend then walked towards him and tried to grab his hand.

"Cut it out!" Souta shouted.

"I'm not trying to return your void!" Shu yelled back. "We have to shake hands, right? To make up. That's what you said. We can't part ways like this. That's what I think."

Shu tried to grab his hand but Souta evaded it. He managed to grasp it after a few tries. Souta broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry… your right hand…" Souta said. "…I'm sorry, Shu…"

Shu smiled. "It's not your fault."

"I was so scared of you I… I hated being like that… please forgive me…"

"It's OK, Souta. I learned from a great man that the only way anyone can live in peace is if they're prepared to forgive."

The Doctor smiled.

"Shu, I just want us to stay friends."

"And we will." Shu embraced Souta. "We're friends for life."

….

The Doctor stood in front of the helicopter. Shu joined him.

"You sent the message to the Shadow Proclamation?" Shu asked.

"First thing I did when we got here." The Doctor took Andromeda's hologram device and showed it to Shu.

"Do you think they'll come?"

"No idea... but one thing's for sure: Andromeda wouldn't have died in vain."

Shu looked down. "This is it, isn't it? Either we succeed or the Earth is a goner."

"Not just the Earth, the entire universe is at stake."

Shu sighed. "That's a lot of weight on my shoulders…"

The Doctor placed a hand on Shu's shoulder. "You don't have to carry it on your own."

They entered the helicopter and waved goodbye.


	24. Chapter 17'5: A Loose Screw

**Chapter 17.5- A Loose Screw**

 ***TOKYO, December 1, 2029***

The Doctor walked down the streets holding a bag of electronic parts. The snow had already started falling and a thin layer of white covered the floor. A blue box stood at the end of an alleyway. With one move, the Doctor opened the box with his key. Carol and Scrooge were on the second floor.

"Is it a cow?" Carol asked.

"No." Scrooge replied while drawing on a chalkboard.

"Is it me?"

"Carol, I don't think I disrespect you that much."

The Doctor placed his bag on the floor. "Are you using my chalkboard?"

"Uh… no…" Carol pushed the board back into place.

"What's all that stuff, Doc?" Scrooge said.

The Doctor lay down underneath the console and got to work. "I'm going to increase the range of the TARDIS' scans. Might help in finding what we need to find."

"How?"

"I'm connecting the TARDIS to Earth's satellites. Cellphone calls, texts, Facebook messages…"

"Facebook?" Carol asked.

The Doctor peeked out. "Did Facebook die while I was gone? Oh that's not right… I need to fix that some other time."

"Anyway…" Carol slid down the railing of the stairs and grabbed her friend's arm. "Scrooge here was going to take me out for dinner."

"I made a promise…" Scrooge said.

"Actually…" the Doctor stood back up. "I'd like to have a word with Scrooge if you don't mind."

"OK." Carol just stood there.

The group paused for a bit.

"Um… alone, Carol." The Doctor added.

"Hm… fine! But remember: make it quick!" Carol stomped out of the TARDIS leaving Scrooge and the Doctor.

"What's up, Doctor?"

The Doctor flipped a lever and the monitor activated showing data on Scrooge's DNA.

"You wanted to know about your abilities? Your Power of Kings is interesting… any living organism you touch turns into void crystal. Well, with the exception of Carol of course."

"Why her though?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." The Doctor typed into the keyboard and data on Carol's DNA popped up. "I took a blood sample while she was asleep. She's a really heavy sleeper."

"What am I looking at, Doc?" Scrooge couldn't make out the mess onscreen. It was like someone overlapped different images on top of one another.

"Don't you ever wonder why different voids keep coming out of her each time you use your power?" The Doctor said. "She has multiple strands of DNA in her blood. Different voids."

"Are you saying there are different people inside of her?"

"Just a theory…"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door. "Scroogey! Can we go now?!"

"You better go. We don't want the TARDIS doors to come crashing down…" Before Scrooge could leave, the Doctor stopped him. "Oh and… keep this between us."

Scrooge nodded and exited the box. Once the Doctor was sure they were gone, he fired up the monitors again.

"If I can reverse the composition of Scrooge's power, I can make a cure for the Apocalypse virus…" he said to himself.

 ***December 25, 2039***

The Doctor stared at Shu who was looking out the window of the helicopter. The stuttering boy he had met in a warehouse had become the cure for mankind. The Doctor closed his eyes.

'Don't take it too far, Shu…' he thought to himself.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And so the finale begins. I'll try to make it a three parter so it ends on chapter 20 (I have OCD). I also made a trailer for it. It's on my youtube channel if you want to see it. ( /TheWildVortex900) Thanks for taking the time to read my stuff!**


	25. Chapter 18: Apocalypse Part 1

**Chapter 18- Apocalypse Part 1**

 ***TOKYO BAY***

The Doctor, Shu, and Kurachi stood at the edge of a cargo ship where their helicopter had landed.

"We've reached the edge of the perimeter!" One of the men called out.

"Alright, we're here. Gai's border. We cross it and the Leukocytes fire." Kurachi said.

"Hm…" the Doctor put his hand on his chin. "Cross it."

"What?!"

"Cross it."

"Is getting everyone killed part of your plan?!"

"Oh, no plan. I'm just making things up as I go."

Kurachi was going to punch the Doctor but Shu laid her hand down.

"Look, I trust the Doctor with my life." Shu said. "He has never let me down."

Kurachi gave an angry stare at the Doctor then sighed. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Weren't you asking for my help back at the ship? You asked me because you needed me. So…" the Doctor smiled. "…trust me and move forward."

Kurachi reluctantly held her radio to her mouth. "All fleets push forward and enter the perimeter. Repeat. All fleets push forward and enter the perimeter."

"But ma'am the Leukocytes…" a voice replied.

"That's an order." Kurachi put the radio down. "You better be right about this, Doctor."

….

"Ten minutes into the perimeter… nothing. No fire, no resistance." Kurachi looked at the sky.

"When I sent a distress signal to the Shadow Proclamation, it was via Andromeda's secret channel in order to get past the shield around Earth." The Doctor explained. "During that time, there was no satellite interference. Just the force field. No satellites…"

"…no Leukocytes." Kurachi finished.

"Aren't I a clever one?"

"OK… but here on out, the military is handling the operation. No more stunts like that."

"Pfft! Let them do what they want." The Doctor went back into the cargo bay.

"We OK?" Tsugumi asked.

"Yup…" the Doctor sat at a table and took his screwdriver and used it on the amplifier.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go over the plan once more." Shibungi called everyone's attention. "Once we reach the docks, expect heavy resistance. A team led by Shu and the Doctor will try to get to the facility via the underground tunnels while the rest of the fleet will keep the GHQ busy."

"Remember, our objective is to get Mana out of Inori. If I can get close enough, I might be able to psychic link with her." The Doctor spoke without taking his eyes off the amplifier. "Once the link between Inori and Mana's severed, the Da'ath will have no way of terraforming this universe. I'll reassemble the TARDIS at the rift and use it to send them all to the void. Any question?"

The ship fell silent.

"Good. Shu? Can you come here for a sec?"

Shu entered the bay. "What is it, Doctor?"

"Do you mind giving me a piece of your void?"

"What?!"

The Doctor took the void crystal out of the amplifier and threw it into the sea. "I made adjustments to the amplifier. I need to test something out."

Shu nodded and pulled out a knife. He used it to cut a piece of his right arm and handed it to the Doctor. Placing the piece inside the amplifier, the Doctor put it on. The device glowed bright green.

"What did that do?" Shu asked.

"We'll see…"

….

"All attack units will arrive at Point Delta in a few moments." A voice from a radio said. "All endlaves begin descent!"

The Doctor and the others watched from the ship as dozens of robots with parachutes floated down from sky. He checked his sonic and realized that the energy spike was growing.

"Void energy is spiking! Gai's attacking!" He shouted. It was too late. A single bright purple arrow shot into the air and exploded. It divided itself into more arrows and came down on the UN forces. The arrows glowed until they exploded causing the fleet to crystallize. The Doctor turned around to realize they had docked.

"Doctor! This way!" Shu shouted as he got on a hover scooter. "Everyone! Remember to keep your earpiece on at all times!"

Another scooter was placed beside him. The Doctor jumped on and followed Shu. A convoy of trucks stayed behind them as they made their way towards the underground path.

"Ghosts incoming!" Kurachi shouted.

A couple of black and purple endlaves rolled their way towards the group.

"Cover! That way!" The Doctor pointed to a nearby building. The convoy followed them behind the structure. Shu and the Doctor got off their scooters and ran towards the robots.

"Ayase! With us!" The Doctor yelled into his earpiece. Ayase's endlave shout out from behind the building and fired at the Ghosts. The black endlaves fired back. The Doctor shielded him and Shu until they got behind another building. One of the Ghosts was approaching fast.

"Yahiro!" Shu shouted as he held out his right hand and formed Yahiro's void. He jumped out and slashed the endlave in half. The Doctor came out and blasted the oncoming Ghosts with sound waves.

"There's more coming!" Ayase shouted.

More Ghosts approached the area while GHQ helicopters soared through the sky.

"We won't be able to take them all on…" Shu said.

The Doctor gritted his teeth but then noticed the sky was flickering.

"Doctor? What's wrong with the sky?" Shu asked.

The Doctor stared up. "The force field… it's…"

The entire sky lit up bright blue. It glowed until the color faded away. Multiple space ships entered Earth's atmosphere.

 **"Attention hostiles!"** A voice boomed from one of the ships. **"In accordance to Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation: this is a level 5 fully established planet! Your actions violate our laws therefore we are authorized to use lethal force!"**

"Looks like they got the message…" the Doctor smiled. Raising his screwdriver in the air, he spoke. "Shadow Proclamation, I'm currently sending you the data for Da'ath signitures. Target your weapons to them! Oh, we could also use some help!"

Judoon suddenly appeared around them and opened fire on the Ghosts. One of the ships fired a beam at the helicopters making them explode in mid-air.

"There's our distraction! Let's go!" The Doctor and Shu got back on their scooters and zoomed off.

"Up ahead!" Shu pointed. Ahead of them was the entrance to an underground path that led to the GHQ facility.

"Tsugumi! Now!" The Doctor shouted.

"On it!" Tsugumi yelled from inside the truck. A hologram display surrounded her. "There it is! Haruka's backdoor!"

The doors opened as they entered the tunnel.

The Doctor raised his screwdriver. "Endlaves are offline! Let's go!"

A huge mechanical door stood in front of them, blocking their path. The Doctor scanned it.

"Deadlocked! Shu!" The Doctor shouted.

"Souta!" Shu raised his arm and Souta's camera void formed in his hand. He fired it at the door and it opened with ease.

"We're in…" the Doctor smiled.

….

The convoy stopped at a junction. Shu and the Doctor got off their scooters.

"Looks like this is where we part ways…" Tsugumi came out of the truck. "Don't worry! I'll make sure to screw them up and guide you all to safety!"

"Thank you, Tsugumi." The Doctor said while smiling.

"Just make sure to save Inori. Then we'll all have a happy ending!" Tsugumj smiled back.

….

Shu and the Doctor led the rest of the team, Haruka, Kurachi, Argo, and a truck containing Ayase who was piloting an endlave, through the basement of the facility.

"Doctor, where's Inori?" Shu asked.

"Hold on…" the Doctor fiddled with his screwdriver. "…I'll try scanning for her void signature as well as her DNA."

The sonic buzzed then suddenly screeched. The doctor hit the device with his other palm a few times.

"Well that's strange…" the Doctor said.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Haruka asked from behind them.

The Doctor ran ahead across the large corridor and into a huge room. The walls were the same white color but they were cracked. The breaks in the wall exposed small purple fragments. The Doctor immediately scanned the cracks.

"Doctor!" Shu ran into the room. "Wait up! What's wrong?!"

"Mana…" the Doctor traced the wall with his finger. "She's still half human…"

"Yeah? They need her to be a hybrid right?"

"Yeah but… Haruka? What happened to her body when she died?"

"The reports say her body just tore itself apart and disappeared." Haruka answered.

"Anything on crystallization?" The Doctor turned around.

"No…"

The Doctor took a step back "Oh… oh that's clever…"

"Doctor?" Shu said.

"Mana. She needs Inori's body but she somehow retains her human self. When she died, she didn't crystallize because she had been converted into a Da'ath but the one thing that keeps you human is… your void."

"Mana has a void?"

"Of course she does! Every human being within the blast radius either crystallized or grew a void within them. To keep Mana part human, they needed to put her void somewhere safe. Somewhere no one would expect. Somewhere in plain sight…" the Doctor grasped a large crack and pulled the concrete off the wall revealing a purple wall of void crystal.

"My god…" Haruka gasped.

"We're standing inside Mana's heart…"

 **"Correct."**

The Doctor turned around to find a group of Da'ath soldiers standing with some endlaves covered in crystal.

 **"Mana is still preparing. Stop them at all costs."**

The people with glowing eyes ran forward.

"Ayase, Shu, Doctor, front lines! The rest of us will provide cover fire!" Kurachi shouted while pulling out a rifle. Haruka and Argo pulled out weapons as well.

"Well Shu, time to see what this can do." The Doctor activated the amplifier. It glowed bright green before shards of void crystals came bursting out of the nearest wall and attached themselves to the Doctor's right arm. The crystals gathered to form a sharp sword. "Hah! Conductor!"

Shu called upon Yahiro's shears and charged in along with the Doctor and Ayase's endlave. The duo slashed at the Da'ath while Ayase handled the void endlaves. Two men surrounded the Doctor and put their hands on the ground. Void crystals sprung up one by one and was heading towards the time lord. He then used his void sword to slash away the oncoming crystals and pulled out the sonic, using it to create a sound wave, making the crystals on his arm fly into the two Da'aths who exploded. Meanwhile, Shu combined Yahiro's shears with Ayase's boots to dash around the attackers and slice them. He managed to take out an endlave.

"Shu!" Ayase shouted. Her robot had been caught in the grasp of a Da'ath endlave's crystal tentacle and was slowly crystallizing.

Without hesitation, Shu dashed to her and cut the tentacles off. The endlave retaliated by firing its gun at the boy. The Doctor ran up to the robot and fired multiple blasts of sound.

"Is that your best shot?!" The Doctor shouted.

 _ **"Atmospheric conversion complete. Void levels stabilized."**_ One of the void endlaves said.

"Oh me and my big mouth…" the Doctor said.

"Doctor, what are they…?"

The Da'ath soldiers froze in place and started shaking rapidly before exploding into a purple light. On the floor were burnt remains of the bodies they once wore. Dozens of bright purple creatures stood before them. They looked humanoid except they were significantly taller with elongated arms and legs, huge hands with sharp-looking fingers, faces with glowing eyes and jagged teeth. They were bent over abnormally making them lift their head to a ninety degree angle.

 **"Behold! The true form of the Da'ath!"** One of them shouted.

"Of course, of course, of course!" The Doctor yelled. "We're standing inside a giant void, of course they would have enough void energy to survive in their real form!"

"That won't save them from us!" Ayase shouted as she grazed the Da'ath with her bullets. The creatures stood unharmed as on jumped on her endlave abnormally fast and slashed at it. Ayase stumbled back, hitting the wall behind her. The rest started running towards the team.

"They're in their natural bodies!" The Doctor activated his shield. "They're energy based! You can't kill them with physical weapons!"

Shu slashed at some but to no avail. "So how do we fight them?!"

"Fight energy with energy!" The Doctor blasted some Da'ath with sonic blasts, knocking them back. "Use the plasma blaster!"

Shu reached into his pocket. Right. He still had Andromeda's blaster. He used it to kill a few entities before moving forward. The Da'ath then started heading towards the convoy.

"Doctor!" Haruka shouted. One Da'ath jumped towards them. Kurachi immediately shoved a stun rod into it. The electricity made the Da'ath disappear.

"Your welcome." She said.

Ayase managed to get her endlave back up. "OK… energy… energy…"

"Ayase!" The Doctor shouted. "I made some upgrades to your endlave! Use the electricity pump in the right hand!"

Ayse controlled the right arm. The hand sparked and let out a blast of electricity, frying a large amount of Da'ath.

"Their forces are getting weaker! Push forward!" Shu yelled.

….

"I'm about to erase the memories and emotions that constituted you as a person."

Gai held his arm up as it glowed. Purple energy surged into Inori's chest and crystals surrounded her.

"You will be reborn as Mana… Resent me, Inori." Gai said. "If I hadn't awakened you, nothing would have begun… and nothing would have ended either."

"No… I'm grateful, Gai. Because…" Inori smiled. "You gave me life… you let me meet Shu…"

…

With Shu leading the charge, the group managed to get past the Da'ath. They made their way across the outer area of the facility. Up ahead was one of the Da'ath endlaves attacking an antibody. It grabbed the terrified man by the waist with a tentacle and held him up. Void Crystals started to form around his body. Shu immediately jumped into action using Ayase's void. He swiftly grabbed the tentacle making the soldier fall to the ground.

"Ayase!" Shu shouted.

"On it!" Ayase punched the endlave in the gut and sent it flying off the tower.

 _Gai: "What did Shu give you? What sort of world did he show you?"_

 _Inori: "The sadness of this world… and its beauty. Shu suffered, doubted, made mistakes…"_

Shu approached the infected man.

"Shu, what are you doing?" The Doctor said.

 _Inori: "…and he was ashamed of his ugliness. But the reason I love him is…"_

Shu placed his void hand on the man who tried to get away in fear but realized what he was doing. The void glowed as the crystals from the soldier disappeared.

 _Inori: "He's human… he's heartbreakingly human."_

"Shu! That's enough!" The Doctor shouted.

Void crystals accumulated around his right eye, adding to the crystal he had previously absorbed.

"It's alright, Doctor… I can take it." Shu smiled

"Shu. If you absorb too much, you might not be able to fight!"

The antibody then got up and ran away.

"Shu!" Ayase yelled. "You shouldn't be so reckless!"

"The Doctor said I can cure people. I'm not letting my ability go to waste."

"You idiot!"

 _Inori: "That's why, even though I'm only a vessel… I still got to fall in love… like a normal person."_

 _…_ _._

The Doctor rechecked the map he had as they sped through corridors. "The highest accumulation of void energy seems to be coming from the top of the facility…"

"Good. We head there." Shu said.

"Shu?"

The group stopped in their tracks and turned their attention to a figure ahead of them. At the entrance of a gateway stood a familiar face.

"No…" the Doctor said. "Shu, just…"

"Hare…" Shu muttered.

Hare was wearing a white dress. She smiled at Shu.

"I missed you…"


	26. Chapter 19: Apocalypse Part 2

**Chapter 19- Apocalypse Part 2**

"Shu…" Hare smiled as she moved forward.

"Shu, get back." The Doctor grabbed Shu by the shoulder only for him to shake off the grip.

Dozens of purple eyed soldiers stood behind Hare. Kurachi and the rest raised their weapons.

"Don't fire!" Shu shouted.

"Shu that's not…" Haruka said.

The boy turned around to face his mother. "I said don't fire!"

"Why are you doing this?" Shu started tearing up.

"What's wrong with this, Shu? Don't you miss me?" Hare said.

"You're not Hare! Stop pretending to be her!"

"I am her, Shu! I'm just better."

Shu clenched his fist. "No. No you're not. Hare's always been there for me. She somehow always knows what's going through my head. Whenever I feel like complete garbage, Hare's always there to tell me why I'm not worthless. That I have good points…"

"Shu… I should've thought about you…" Hare reached her hand out. "Come with me. Gai might be Inori's king but you can be mine. We can live a new life."

Shu's tears rolled down his face.

"…I love you, Shu."

"Stop it!" The Doctor stepped forward. "You're torturing him! This ends now!"

"Why do you always have to ruin everything, time lord? Can't you see? We're the future of human kind."

"You're nothing but a monster hiding inside a dead body! Why her?! Why'd you have to use her?!"

"It isn't easy to acquire functional human bodies. This one happened to be compatible with me. After all…" Hare raised her arms. The void crystals on the walls started shaking as they flew to her side. They formed spears that surrounded the girl. "…I needed revenge."

"Present!" The Doctor jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by the shards.

"Open fire!" Kurachi shouted.

Bullets flew as they collided with shards. The Da'ath then burst out of their human bodies and charged forward. The Doctor fired wave after wave of sound. The waves, however, were being blocked by Hare's crystals. Every time he fired, she would just form a wall of crystal. One of the Da'ath blasted the Doctor with energy. He was knocked back against the wall. The time lord grunted and looked across the room. Shu was defending himself against crystals using Yahiro's shears with his right hand and blasting Da'ath using the plasma pistol with his left. He looked to his right to see the Doctor being approached by the energy being. Aiming the gun, Shu fired and the Da'ath exploded.

"Thanks." The Doctor charged forward with his shield. Shard after shard, the AT field started fluctuating. Directly in front of Hare, he then sonicked the device and formed the void sword around his right arm. His blade met Hare's sword which she had formed within seconds.

"Get out of her body… now!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I like this one too much." Hare kicked the Doctor in the chest, knocking him back. She then formed a second word in her other hand and slashed at the time lord in a diagonal strike. The Doctor parried and shattered one of the swords.

"Why are you holding back?" Hare smiled. "You care about this particular human…"

The Doctor shouted as he thrusted the sword forward. A wall of crystal came out of the ground, knocking him back to the rest of the team.

"Doctor!" Haruka shouted.

Shu ran to his friend and held his hand out. The Doctor grabbed it as Shu pulled him up.

"Shu! I thought you cared about me…" Hare started gathering crystals around her. "Oh well… you can go die with the rest of your friends."

"We need to stop her… if she accumulates too much void energy, she'll be unstoppable." the Doctor said.

"Can you save her?" Shu said with a dark tone.

"What?"

"Doctor, can you save her?!"

The Doctor examined Shu's face. It was a combination of anger, grief, and sadness. He sighed. "No… once the body's been converted, the soul is purged. I can't bring her back."

Shu nodded. Ayase's boots formed around his legs. Dashing forward with the shears in his hand, he slashed at the incoming void crystal shards and dodged the big ones. He made his way to Hare. A Da'ath stood in his way only to be obliterated by the plasma pistol. Hare took a step back. Shu was going too fast for her.

"Shu!" Hare said as she formed a wall between her and Shu. The shears struck the crystal, chipping off a few shards. "Please don't do this!"

"Hare…" Shu lowered his head. "If you're still in there, I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't realize how you felt about me. I'm sorry I took you for granted. Please…"

He quickly lifted his head. "…FORGIVE ME!" With one swift strike, Shu burst through the wall. The shears then entered Hare's stomach. Blood poured from the wound.

"Shu…" Hare said as she closed her eyes. The crystals floating fell straight to the ground. The rest of the Da'ath retreated.

Shu wept as he held Hare dead body in his arms once more. Her eyes suddenly glowed bright purple. A bright entity came out of Hare.

 **"Fools! You've only killed the body! Now…"**

Shu immediately destroyed Present in her Da'ath body with the plasma pistol.

"Shu…" The Doctor approached the crying boy.

"No more… no more…" Shu whispered. "If I hadn't gotten her killed, she would never had to become this. It's my fault. I'm a monster."

The Doctor curled his hand into a fist. "You feel it, don't you?"

Shu looked up.

"The pain… it hurts!" The Doctor paused. "That's good. That means you're human. That means you're not a monster."

Shu kept crying. "Why? Why does it have to be like this?"

"Life gives us challenges sometimes. Sometimes, it gives us too much pain. I know I've had my share…" the Doctor said. "…but do you know what you do with that all that pain? Shall I tell you where you put it?"

Shu stopped sobbing.

"You hold it tight!" The Doctor grasped the air into a fist. "Until it burns your hand! And you say this: nobody is ever going to have to live like this! Nobody is ever going to have to feel this pain! Not on my watch!"

The time lord held his hand out. Shu rested Hare on the ground beside him and pulled himself up with the help of the Doctor.

"Now… we have vocalist to save." The Doctor smiled.

Shu smiled back.

….

Argo fired back at the oncoming antibodies. They were at a standstill in a large corridor.

"Tsugumi, we're at the checkpoint! What's next?" Argo spoke into the earpiece.

No reply…

"Tsugumi, where are you?!"

Haruka hid behind the truck. "Security's back up again?!"

"They've probably regained control of the systems." The Doctor said while fiddling with his screwdriver. "They're trying to jam the sonic's signal. I can't get an exact pinpoint on Inori's location."

"So we're going in blind?!" Kurachi shouted.

Shu stood at the back looking at the maze that was the facility. So many corridors, so many paths.

Where's Inori?… Where's Inori?… Where's…

 _"Saita no no hana yo"_

Shu gasped.

 _"Aa douka oshiete okure"_

"I hear it." Shu closed his eyes. "That's Inori's song.

Everyone stared at Shu.

"What's happened to him?" Kurachi asked. "I don't hear anything."

The Doctor closed his eyes and concentrated.

 _"Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte "_

 _"Arasou no deshou"_

"He's right." The Doctor said. "Telepathic message. She's calling for help again."

Shu got on his scooter. "Come on, everyone! This way!"

Speeding through another corridor, Shu led the team to a wide area. In the middle was a large holographic display with the path under it connected to other corridors by wide walkways. A beam of blue light lit the entire section.

"Where are we?" Shu asked.

"This is central command." Haruka answered. "We can get to the top floor by…"

A loud slamming noise was heard as a gate fell down behind them, blocking the path.

"Welcome." A voice said from above. The team looked up to find Yuu floating in mid-air.

Argo fired his weapon at the Da'ath boy who just raised his hand. The bullets hit an invisible force field making them stop. Yuu waved his hand and the bullets came raining back down. Everyone took cover behind the trucks while Kurachi returned fire.

"Look, we're just wasting time. Shu, the Doctor, and I have something to discuss." Yuu gestured his hand and the floor beneath Shu and the Doctor started shaking. The entire platform where the duo was standing on slowly lifted up. "I'm afraid it's time to part with your followers…"

"Shu!" Ayase yelled.

"We'll be fine!" Shu shouted back. "Just protect everyone else!"

"Well, aren't you looking fine?" Yuu floated down until his feet were on the platform. "You're supposed to be a 'savior', I take it?"

"Who exactly are you?" Shu replied.

"I am Yuu. I am the symbol of the unity between Da'ath and human kind. The first human-Da'ath hybrid to be created."

"Head of the snake…" the Doctor said. "What do you actually want to achieve, huh? Universal dominance? Because that's an empty goal. You have no idea how many species are out there. Even if you convert every human being here into a Da'ath, you still wouldn't stand a chance! Two billion humans against the universe! How are you gonna win that fight?!"

Yuu smiled. "Void energy is fascinating. Only a chosen few can survive its effects. The Da'ath are one of those few. The universe is like a balloon, punch a hole in it and the rest pops."

The Doctor chuckled. "That's your big plan? Look, I'm actually more impressed by the fact that you managed to break open a rift in this universe allowing you lot to pass through."

"What?" Yuu tilted his head.

"The rift. The opening that connects the void to this universe. Your kind opened it, didn't you?"

"We did not open it, Doctor. We simply just passed through."

The Doctor took a step back. "OK… but then who… alright. Alright! Everyone forget that! I hate being wrong in front of villains!" The time lord waved his hands in the air.

"You don't know?" Yuu chuckled. "The time lord doesn't know!"

The Doctor just gave him an angry stare.

Yuu turned his attention back to Shu. "Shu... you know, there's still a debate over whether you or Gai should be Mana's king."

"That shouldn't be an issue." Shu said.

"You could still be the father of a brand new race. The next stage of humanity's evolution. Are you willing destroy the current race to make way for the next one?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Answer with a yes or no, please."

"No." Shu's eyebrows crossed.

"That's the normal answer." Yuu said. "Gai Tsutsugami said yes without batting an eye. That's the difference between you and him."

The platform suddenly stopped. Behind Yuu were a bunch of GHQ staff. They were in white uniforms meaning they weren't military. Each one had a silver visor covering their eyes.

"Now then…" Yuu floated back towards the crowd. Silver energy appeared around his hands. "In the name of Da'ath, I hereby strip you of your right to succession!" Two people behind him started glowing as two silver whips came out of their chests. Yuu grabbed the voids and dashed towards the duo.

"Yahiro!" Shu formed the shears in his right hand. The Doctor readied his amplifier as well.

Yuu swung the whips. Shu managed to cut through one of them while the Doctor blocked the oncoming attack with the shield. Yuu withdrew and transformed the whips into two throw able discs with spikes on the edges. He there one at Shu and the other at the Doctor while they charged forward. The Doctor quickly stepped out of the way. Shu hit the spinning disc with the shears making it spiral into the wall and explode into dust. The same man Yuu got the void from suddenly crystallized behind him and shattered. The Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"Don't destroy the voids!" He told Shu. "Those are innocent people under the control of those visors." He pointed at the silver devices around their eyes.

Yuu laughed and collected two void swords from two more people.

"Well, it's going to be tough not destroying the things he's trying to kill us with!" Shu shouted back.

Yuu dashed forward. "Evolution and selection are the inescapable fate of all life on this planet!"

The Doctor sonicked his amplifier and formed the void sword around his right arm. Shu struck Yuu first. The Da'ath boy blocked his attack while simultaneously exchanging blows with the Doctor.

"To resist evolution is futile, yet both of you?"

The Doctor managed to parry one of the swords away, distracting Yuu and allowing Shu to strike him in the abdomen. Unfortunately, Yuu's body deformed into silver lines before reforming again. He then threw one of the void swords which missed Shu and hit one of the people behind him, making the poor man crystallize.

"Stop it! Stop using them as cannon fodder!" The Doctor shouted.

Yuu dashed towards the time lord and kicked him in the chest before he could react. The Doctor fell on his back and slid across the floor. Shu came running to Yuu who turned around and blocked his blow. They were at a standstill with both of their void weapons grinding against each other.

"You refused Mana after she did you the honor of choosing you..." Yuu said while grinning. "...and in the end, you squandered everything on a fake like Inori Yuziriha."

"You're wrong!" Crystals formed around Shu's feet, helping him stand his ground and push Yuu off him. He then helped the Doctor get up with one hand.

"If we do this, we do this together." The Doctor said. "The advantage we have is numbers."

Shu nodded and raised his right arm. "Argo!"

Using Argo's void, Shu created a dark sphere around Yuu. His vision was totally cut off. When the darkness cleared, the Doctor and Shu charged towards him. The time lord fired the crystals around his arm while Shu created a force field around his left hand. The force of Shu's attack pushed the crystals faster towards Yuu. They hit him and pushed him back making him land on the people behind him. Yuu crouched on the ground and felt his face. Blood. He was bleeding all over his body.

"You don't know Inori." Shu said. "Nobody does. Inori fought the ugliness inside her and suffered for it… and when I was hurt making the same mistakes, she gently supported me… Inori is the person who was by side the entire time, believing in me!"

Yuu laughed as he spit out blood. "You know? I actually hate these bodies. Always so soft and susceptible to pain… why did I ever change?"

Yuu's body started glowing. Void energy accumulated around him.

"No! Shu watch out!" The Doctor yelled… but it was too late. A large energy pulse rocked the entire facility making the two fall on their backs. The Doctor looked back up to find a larger, stronger, bright yellow Da'ath entity standing in front of them.

 **"Now… time to take care of the trash."** Yuu dashed towards Shu in an instant blasting energy into the boy and knocking him into the wall. The Doctor tried to shield himself but Yuu still managed to knock him off his feet. The time lord landed right beside Shu.

 **"Ha ha ha ha! You have no chance of stopping me now…"** Yuu slowly approached them.

Shu looked to his side. There, the Doctor's chest started glowing.

"Doctor? What are you doing?"

"Shh!" The Doctor said. "Concentrating. Now hurry… we only have one chance!"

Shu realized what the Doctor was talking about. Without hesitation, he reached into the time lord's chest. The Doctor screamed in agony while Shu attempted to pull something out. The void was stuck, it was like tearing someone's limb off. Shu managed to pull the Doctor's void out with a grunt.

 **"Huh?"** Yuu said.

Shu looked at the object floating in his hand. It was a silver sphere that spun around in intervals like a circular clock. The gears were Gallifreyan symbols. At the center was a glowing blue light. TARDIS blue.

 **"Heh! You think a ball is going to stop me?"** Yuu fired a blast at Shu.

"Doctor!" Shu raised the void in the air. The energy blast immediately stopped in mid-air. Not only that, everything stopped. The Doctor still had that painful look on his face and Yuu was still standing where he was. Shu stepped forward realizing what the Doctor's void was. Suddenly, time continued and the blast hit the wall.

 **"Huh?"** Yuu turned to Shu. **"Aaaaaaah!"** He then dashed towards him.

Shu stopped time once again.

 _'I only have a few seconds before time continues again. I have to make this count'_

He pulled out the plasma pistol from his pocket and fired a blast at Yuu. The plasma bolt froze in time shortly after exiting the gun. Stepping to the side, Shu continued time. Yuu screamed in pain as the plasma energy hit him. He turned around.

 **"I see…"** Yuu said. **"Oh Doctor, always thinking that time stops for you…"**

Shu charged at the Da'ath with the pistol. He kept stopping time and firing shots at Yuu who didn't have any time to react. Repeating this, Shu managed to get Yuu on his knees and pointed the gun at his head.

 **"You beat me… congratulations…"** Yuu said in between breaths. **"… but that won't matter. Mana is almost here. Doctor?"**

The Doctor looked at Yuu while lying on the ground clenching his chest.

 **"This is the first of the fallen universes. The Doctor…"**

Shu shot Yuu before he could say anything else. He breathed a sigh of relief.

 **The Doctor...**

The Doctor felt blood trickle down his nose. He clenched his chest even harder.

"Doctor!" Shu yelled as he ran to his friend. "What happened?! What should I do?!"

The Doctor tried to speak through all the pain. "Put… it… back…"

Shu nodded and returned the void to its owner. The Doctor quickly inhaled and started coughing.

"Let's… never do that again." He said while wiping the blood from his nose. "Adults were never meant to have voids. Probably gives them a heart attack if you pull it out. Luckily, I have two."

"Glad you're OK." Shu smiled as he helped the Doctor get up.

"Hold on, did you tell Yuu that Inori was the only one staying by your side and supporting you?"

"Oh… yeah… sorry… I was caught in the moment…"

The Doctor walked towards the remaining GHQ staff. "Yeah, you better credit me. Child care is not something I like to handle."

With a wave of the sonic, the visors on the crowd sparked and fell off their faces. The confused people then looked around and scratched their heads, trying to remember what had happened.

"Since you're all GHQ personnel, I assume you know where the exits are in this facility." The Doctor said. "Get out while you can, there's a storm coming…"

He looked up to see the bright purple lights surrounding the roof. As soon as the people had evacuated the area, he pointed his screwdriver to the ground. The platform shook as it started moving up again. At the top floor, Shu and the Doctor found Gai looking at a crystal cocoon. He turned around.

"You just missed her…" Gai said.

The cocoon started glowing and breaking.

"Mana will be reborn by devouring Inori... our lost Eve!"

A body came out of the cocoon surrounded by void crystal. It was Inori's body. The crystals formed a dress around her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"No…" Shu stepped back.

A bright purple beam shot out into the sky.

"The rift's wide open…" the Doctor gritted his teeth. "The void is sweeping into this universe!"

Inori smiled. However, this was not Inori anymore. This was Mana, ready to claim her new planet and take humanity to the next stage of evolution.


	27. Chapter 20: Apocalypse Part 3

**Chapter 20- Apocalypse Part 3**

Multiple bright purple tendrils shot out into the air. The surrounding Shadow Proclamation forces were having trouble maneuvering through the bright energy. One of the tendrils managed to penetrate a ship causing it to explode. After a few minutes the purple lights formed a net around the Earth, visible to everyone.

….

Mana, now in Inori's body, gently floated down in front of Gai and let out a yawn.

"I see you're awake, Mana." Gai said.

Mana nodded and looked to her right. Shu and the Doctor stared back.

"Shu!" Mana started hopped towards Shu and embraced him. "I'm so happy! You came for me!"

Shu gasped.

"It was terrible… there was this annoying woman who kept getting in my way!" Mana said as she buried her head in Shu's chest. "But it's all right now… I crushed her and took this body for my own."

"What was she thinking?" Mana stroked Shu's back. "That manmade monster…"

"Stop!" Shu pushed Mana away. "You look and sound the same but she's nothing like you! Inori is human!"

Mana bowed her head down and started tearing up. "You're mean, Shu. Your big sister loves you so much. Yet… you reject me again, Shu?!" Mana's eyes glowed bright red.

The Doctor activated his amplifier, forming the sword, and pointing it at Mana.

"This planet is under my protection. Under any circumstances, I will not allow it to come to harm. Do you understand me?"

Mana looked at the Doctor. "Oh, I didn't notice you."

"Do even know who I am?"

"Yeah, yeah… the annoying time lord. Tell me, how's your people?" Mana smiled. "I've heard stories about what you've done. You see…"

Gai moved forward and helped Mana up.

"… the Da'ath are all linked to me. We are a hive mind. You can't stop change, Doctor. No matter how fast you run."

"You handle the rest." Gai said to Mana. "I'll take care of this."

Mana's chest started glowing. Gai reached in and pulled out the gleaming silver sword that had once belonged to Inori. The void glowed and emitted an energy blast, making the ground shudder. The entire floor was divided into hexagons with void crystals on top of each. Each hexagon started rising with each platform growing higher than the last. Mana stood on the top platform overlooking the duo.

"You hurt me, Shu." She said. "If you hurt someone, you must be willing to receive the same amount in return. I won't forgive you… even if you apologize."

The glowing purple rift started shaking violently as Mana focused her energy to try and rip it wide open. The Doctor's sonic screwdriver beeped in his pocket. He took it out and checked the readings.

"The Genomic resonance is even higher than Lost Christmas!" He told Shu. "We need to close it before the Earth gets sucked into the void!"

….

Everywhere on Earth, pillars of void energy came raining down and crystallizing people. This was happening to everyone.

….

"The fourth apocalypse has started." Gai stood in between Mana and the two. "The evolution and selection of life on this planet."

He suddenly dashed towards them.

"Yahiro!"

Shu and the Doctor managed to block the attack with their weapons. They, however, stumbled back because of Gai's strength.

"Discard our weak bodies and live among the crystals." Gai kept talking. "The voids were only signs of a new world, where hearts are the main material!"

"That's one hell of a metaphor!" The Doctor came charging at Gai who parried his attack and landed a punch on his face. Before he could do anything else, Shu dashed to Gai and used the shears to push him off the platform. Gai landed on the floor below with ease.

"Souta!" Shu fired the void camera at Gai who jumped out of the way before the platform below him disappeared from a large energy ball. Gai landed with his sword cracking the ground.

The Doctor got back up and looked at the open void. He turned his gaze back at Shu.

"Shu! Do you think you can keep him busy?"

"I'll try." Shu nodded.

Gai jumped into the air and came crashing down onto Shu.

"Gai! Back in Roppongi, you said you'd save Mana! You told me to stab you to save her! How'd it come to this?!" Shu shouted.

Shu managed to get out of the way before Gai's sword hit the ground.

"You were chosen..." Gai said. "…yet you chose to let go."

Gai leapt into the air. "You'll never understand!"

Shu formed Argo's void but Gai interrupted him and sent the boy flying to the ground. Shu crashed on the platform below, forming a crater.

….

The Doctor grunted as he climbed the side of the tall pillar. The void sword on his right arm penetrated the metal easily. Finally, he grabbed the top of the platform and pulled himself up. In front of him was Mana. She was dancing around the rift. Each step she took made the hole in the universe shake faster. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the Doctor.

"You again? You really are a persistent old man…"

"Nothing good can come out of this, Mana. You need to close that rift."

"Why should I? I mean… giving birth to a new species… I'll not only be their mother, I'll be their god!"

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "If you do anything else to harm this planet and its people then I'll have to stop you."

Mana chuckled. "And how will you do that? That thing won't be enough to stop me." She pointed at the void sword around the Doctor's arm. "Besides, even if you do manage to kill me, how are you going to close the rift?"

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out his spare TARDIS key. "With this!"

Mana spread her arms out and sent void crystals flying towards the Doctor. One crystal hit his left hand, making the key fall onto the ground. He tried to grab it but Mana dashed towards him with a crystal sword. The Doctor blocked the attack but was pushed back near the edge. He caught his balance and pushed Mana back.

"Heh…" Mana smiled. "Die, time lord!"

She swung her sword at the Doctor. They exchanged blows, both blocking each other's attacks. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and shot the crystals from his arm. The shards hit Mana in the shoulders. She grunted.

"It's your fault Shu doesn't like me! You'll pay for that!" Mana gathered more crystals and threw them at the Doctor. He blocked the shards with his AT field but more waves came. Slowly the field deteriorated and cracked. He couldn't keep this up for long.

….

Gai stood over Shu's aching body and pointed the giant sword to him.

"Back then, I would've let you have Mana and the place of Adam." Gai said. "But now you're unworthy…"

Shu glanced up as blood trickled down his arm and onto the ground.

"Die, Shu."

….

After another barrage of crystals, the amplifier finally gave way and shattered, making the device spark and flash. The Doctor fell on his back because of the recoil. He knelt up as Mana pointed her sword at him.

"Face it. You've lost, Doctor." Mana said with a smile.

"No I haven't. The fight's not over yet." He glaced behind Mana. The TARDIS key was sitting in between two crystals. "You've heard the stories, haven't you?… In all those tales, have you heard anything about anybody who's stopped me?"

"No can save you now, why are you still insisting on your victory?"

"Shu can." The Doctor glanced down. "Isn't that right?!"

The time lord's voice echoed throughout the area.

"Because if there's one thing that boy won't do, it's let everybody down! He still has the voids of his friends! Kill him, you kill them! And he wouldn't allow that, would he?!"

….

Shu was prepared to face his death. Suddenly, he heard a loud voice with a Scottish accent.

"He still has the voids of his friends! Kill him, you kill them!"

'That's right. Everyone's voids are still inside me.'

"And he wouldn't allow that, would he?!"

'I can't let them die! But… how am I going to get out of this? I'm not courageous or experienced like Gai… I'm not clever enough to figure a way out like the Doctor…'

"Don't give up, Shu."

Shu looked up and found a multi colored flower. Inori's voice was coming from it.

"Don't worry, you can still move."

….

The Doctor suddenly jerked up with his hand clenching his chest. He started laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?!" Mana shouted. A loud blast was heard behind her. She turned around to see the rift shaking. An energy tendril suddenly lashed out and attached itself to the Doctor.

"What happened?! What did you do?!"

"Me?" The Doctor grunted between words. "Nothing... you're thick, aren't you?"

Mana became enraged.

"Arrgh!" The Doctor's chest started glowing. "You can't just force Inori out of her… body… she's a tough girl… and guess what? She's also part Da'ath…"

The Doctor screamed as his void was forcefully extracted.

….

Inori held the silver Gallifreyan ball in her hand. Shu looked around him. The surroundings were pure white.

"We don't have much time." Inori reached her hand out. "Everyone is waiting."

….

The Doctor deeply inhaled as time continued and his void was returned to him. He saw that Mana had frozen in place with a glowing hole in the middle of her chest. Looking below him, he spotted Shu holding a dark void sword outlined with bright blue green.

….

"There are people who trusted me with their lives." Shu said to Gai. ""I can't die here. I'll save Inori for sure."

Gai stayed silent.

"Gai… don't get in my way." Shu readied his sword. "I'll defeat you with all I have."

Charging at full speed, Shu screamed. Gai tried to block him but was no match for the void Shu had. He was sent plummeting down. Shu immediately followed, holding the sword and speeding towards Gai. With one motion, Shu slashed Gai's body.

….

The Doctor still felt pain in his chest. He slowly crawled towards the TARDIS key. Grabbing it, he stood up. Mana, with her consciousness now restored, screamed.

"What… what happened?!" She looked around to find the Doctor standing directly in front of the rift.

"Your Adam's dead, Mana. Your kingdom is slowly falling apart." The Doctor held his key up. "And I'm going to make sure it never rises again."

….

Gai opened his eyes. He was slowly falling, face to face with Shu.

"Gai…" Shu said.

"It's OK, Shu." Gai smiled. "Just stay yourself…."

With that, Gai closed his eyes one last time. The entity that had entered his body escaped but didn't make it that far. It emitted a loud screech before ripping itself apart.

….

"No! This planet belongs to my children!" Mana gritted her teeth band furrowed her eyebrows. "I'll obliderate you!"

Mana gathered a large amount of void crystals and sent them flying towards the Doctor who in turn, raised his screwdriver. The shards hit an invisible wall and shattered inches from the Doctor leaving him completely unharmed.

"Sorry, TARDIS force field." The Doctor put on a grin.

Little specks of blue started coming out from the rift. Piece by piece, the TARDIS formed around the Doctor until its bright lights and 'Police Public Call Box' sign were complete. Inside, the Doctor flipped a lever and snapped his fingers. As he exited the box, it screeched. Mana covered her ears with her hands.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Mana screamed.

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Mana.

"The moment you joined the Da'ath, you lost your humanity! The moment you obeyed their commands, you denied the fact that you were a person!" The Doctor gripped his sonic tightly. "…and the moment you threatened this planet, you made an enemy of me!"

Mana started glowing bright pink. Her voice was shifting between Inori's and a Da'ath. "I am **a god**! And I will **destroy** every last **human being** on this planet! Who **do you** think you **are?!** "

"I'm the Doctor! And I save people!" The Doctor activated his screwdriver. "And if you have any problems with that…"

The sonic buzzed and beeped as the TARDIS' lights became brighter and brighter.

"… to hell with you!"

Mana started separating from Inori's body. Her bright pink Da'ath form was slowly getting sucked into the rift behind the TARDIS.

"I'm sending you back to the void, Mana! Back to where you belong!"

 **"Noooo!"** Mana screamed as her energy form went into the rift.

The Doctor suddenly heard the sound of the Cloister Bells.

"What?" The Doctor scanned the rift. "Oh… were too late, aren't we, old girl?"

A single energy blast shot out and shook the entire facility.

….

"Doctor?" Shu tried waking his friend up. "Doctor!"

The Doctor sprung up.

"Doctor, the void… it's still open!"

The Doctor grabbed the sonic from the floor and stood up.

"The rift is too wide! The TARDIS isn't able to close it!"

From behind the blue box, a single figure walked towards them slowly.

"Shu…" Inori had successfully returned to her body however, half of it was covered in void crystal. She was gently limping forward.

"I… got a lot of feelings from you…" Inori smiled. "It's all… thanks to you…"

Shu's body stopped her from moving any further. Inori reached her crystallized arm out.

"Hey, Shu… Where are you?" Inori was not only blind… she had also lost her sense of touch and hearing as well.

Shu then grabbed her hand and held it tight.

Inori smiled. "Shu… please stay with me…"

"Doctor…" Shu was crying. "What happened to her?"

"I used the TARDIS to pull Mana out of her… it's possible it may have pulled out her Da'ath side as well…" the Doctor looked back at the rift. "The rift needs a large amount of void energy to close otherwise, it'll rip the fabric of this universe and unravel the entirety of time and space."

Shu looked at the gaping hole in the universe. "A large amount of void energy, huh?" Raising his right arm, it glowed brightly. Void crystals started surrounding him and Inori.

"Shu?!" The Doctor yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"Inori…" Shu whispered. "... let's leave together…"

Silver energy flew into Shu's void. All around the world, the void crystals were lifted off the bodies of the victims. The apocalypse virus was being cured. Not only that but voids from people everywhere exited their bodies and disappeared within the rift. The entire facility shook. It started crumbling.

"Shu! Stop!" The Doctor shouted.

'I can feel the hearts of everyone flowing inside of me… even the people who hated me were born and loved by someone…'

The Doctor attempted to chip off the crystal with his hand but he only ended up with a sore fist. The rift was still open. The void energy wasn't enough. He knew that part of Mana was still clinging onto this universe.

"Shu! If you can hear me! The rift is reacting violently! It's still going to tear this universe apart!" The Doctor tried to catch his breath. "The only way to close it… is to send the rest of Mana through!"

….

Shu opened his eyes. He was in that same white space. Inori stood in front of him holding a piece of string intricately tied around her hands.

"Take it." Inori smiled.

Shu instinctively took the string as Inori started fading away.

"Inori!"

….

Piece by piece, the crystals surrounding Shu fell out. The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver high and completely shattered the cocoon Shu was in. The Doctor caught Shu as he fell down. He was unconscious.

"Inori!" The Doctor called out. However, when rest of the crystal cocoon got sucked into the rift, Inori was nowhere to be found. "Come on, Shu. Let's get out of here."

The Doctor held Shu in a bridal postision as he looked around. The facility was falling apart, chunks of Mana's void flew into the rip. The time lord immediately brought Shu into the TARDIS. He set him down on the staircase and pulled the dematerialization lever. With one last wheeze, the TARDIS closed the dimensional rift and disappeared.

….

"Yahiro, look!" Kanon pointed at the blue box appearing in front of them. All of Shu's friends ran up to it. The Doctor came out carrying Shu.

"You guys are alright!" Souta grinned.

"Hey, where's Inori?" Yahiro asked.

"Gone." The Doctor set Shu down against a wall. "I'm sorry."

The group bowed their heads in sadness.

"But she knew she had to die in order for this universe to live and look…" the Doctor pointed at Shu. "…she managed to save Shu in the process."

Everyone started smiling. The time lord reached into Shu's pocket and grabbed Andromeda's plasma pistol.

"I'm going to keep this… the Shadow Proclamation might want to have it." the Doctor went back and opened the doors of the TARDIS. "Anyway, tell Shu I said goodbye."

"Wait!" Yahiro shouted. "You're not coming back?!"

"About that…" the Doctor scratched his head. "I need to rest after all this…"

"At least say goodbye to the rest…" Kanon said.

"I'm not really good with goodbyes… besides, who said I'm not coming back?"

"It was a pleasure, Doctor." Souta said.

"As I said…" the Doctor went inside and turned around with a smile. "…not good with goodbyes. So see you soon."

The TARDIS doors shut and the blue box slowly fades away.

The Doctor pulls a few switches and pushes a a couple of buttons. He then headed downstairs and took the amplifier off his arm, placing the device inside a plastic box. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the void notebook and placed it inside the box as well. After covering it in a lid, the Doctor placed it on one of the shelves.

"Help me!"

The time lord heard a voice from the console.

"Someone, please! Help me!"

He immediately ran to the monitors and turned them on. The TARDIS' exterior camera systems kicked in. He had apparently landed on a planet during some kind of war. The surroundings were gray and barren. Light smoke covered the area like fog. And in the middle of it all, was a little boy with ragged clothes. He reminded him of Shu, scared, alone, calling out for help. Around the lad seemed to be hands poking out from the ground... Hand Mines!

"Help me!"

Without thinking, the Doctor ran outside and threw his screwdriver at the boy.

"Your chances of survival are one in a thousand!" He said. "So here's what you do... you forget the thousand and you concentrate on the one!"

 ***TWO YEARS LATER***

Shu walked across the street, mindful of where he was stepping. He was blind, after all.

'I hope I'm not late…'

Shu managed to find the restaurant Souta had told him about, with the help of his walking stick of course. Entering the establishment, he was greeted by a group of familiar faces.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ayase said.

"Sorry for the wait." Shu smiled as he sat down.

Since the rift had taken all voids, Shu had to replace his arm with a metal prosthetic.

"You sure you couldn't contact him?" Tsugumi asked.

"I tried his number but he won't answer." Shu explained. "He's probably off saving planets again."

"Alright then!" Souta lifted his champagne glass in the air. "To this year!"

To which everyone replied. "Cheers!"

On the table was a small cake decorated with strawberries. Chocolate covered one side of the plate spelling out: 'Happy Birthday Hare!'

….

The Doctor materialized the TARDIS in an alleyway. Before heading out the doors he looked behind him.

 **Run you clever boy**

 **And be a Doctor.**

The words written on his chalkboard. He had just been at a diner talking with a lovely English waitress. It was a nice conversation that ended up with a dematerializing diner, however, he still hasn't found the mysterious woman Clara. It's like he had known her for a long time. They traveled together, they ran together, hell, she was with him at the Cloister Bells on Gallifrey when she told him something... but he couldn't remember what she looked like or how she laughed. He couldn't recall her smile. He had tried looking through his things on the shelf when he came across one particular box containing his old amplifier and something called a void notebook. That's when he remembered everything. The Da'ath, the voids, Shu and Inori... and an unanswered question. This is why he had returned to Tokyo. To see an old friend.

….

Shu sat on a bench in the park. This was a regular thing. He pulled out his MP3 player and put on his wireless earpiece. Pushing the play button, Inori's voice came out.

 _"Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo"_

 _"Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo na"_

"I have an earphone splitter. If that helps…"

Shu heard a familiar Scottish accent beside him. The Doctor sat beside him. He was wearing a neat velvet coat. He held out an earphone splitter as well as his own set of earphones. Shu smirked and passed him out another wireless earpiece.

"Ooh… neat…" the Doctor took the earpiece and put it on. He put the splitter and earphones back into his coat.

Together, they listened to Inori's soothing voice.

 _"Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de"_

 _"Ano toki anata wa nante itta no?"_

"How are you?" Shu asked.

"Fine… and you?"

"Good."

 _"Todokanai kotoba wa chuu wo mau"_

They continued listening and looking at the lake in front of them.

 _"Wakatteru no ni kyou mo shite shimau"_

 _"Kanawanu negaigoto wo"_

"I saw you with the others. What's the occasion?" The Doctor asked.

"Hare's birthday."

"Oh... sorry I couldn't come. I was busy with... things."

Shu smirked. "As always."

"Do you still think about her?"

Shu looked down. "All the time."

"Of course... she's important to you after all."

"Doctor?" Shu asked. "Are you OK?

The Doctor paused. "Yeah... I am."

 _"Hanasanai de "_

 _"Gyutto te wo nigitteite"_

Standing up, he pulled out a notebook from his pocket. "Look, the reason I came back is because I found this."

Shu felt around and placed his hand on the notebook.

"It's a list of people with their corresponding voids. I thought you might like to read through it from time to time."

Shu laughed. "Doctor, I'm blind!"

"What?"

"Why do you think I haven't been looking at you or the fact that I have this stick?" Shu lifted his walking stick.

"I just thought you were avoiding eye contact and that was a cane to make you look cooler."

Shu laughed even more. "I wish things could be like this all the time."

The Doctor took the earpiece off and handed it back to Shu. "You know... there's a vacancy in the TARDIS right now."

Shu paused the MP3 player. "You want me to go with you?"

"Yeah. Anywhere in time and space."

"What happened to Clara?"

The Doctor stayed silent.

"Doctor?"

"Clara... that name keeps popping up."

"You said that she's traveling with you, right?"

"Shu, to be honest... I don't remember anything about her. I remember that she traveled with me, yes, but... I don't remember what she was like. I'm still trying to find her of course... but I haven't come up with results yet."

Shu smiled. "She must be important to you."

The Doctor smiled back. "I think so too."

"About your offer, I think I'll pass."

The Doctor stared back in confusion. "Why?"

"I'm blind, old man. If we get into trouble, I won't be useful. Besides, I think I've had enough adventure for now."

"I understand. Say hi to everyone for me."

The Doctor started walking back to the TARDIS.

"Wait! Doctor!" Shu called. The Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"Have you figured out what opened the rift?"

"That's actually a question I just remembered after finding that notebook. It's a question I'm trying to solve now."

"Good luck then."

The Doctor grinned and headed to the alleyway where the TARDIS had been parked.

 _"Anata no nukumori ga kiechau mae ni"_

 _"Dakishimete"_

….

Arriving at the TARDIS, the Doctor tried to grab the key from his pocket but was interrupted by a sudden drop of blood coming from his nose. Everything was blurry yet again. He remembered that this had happened to him before.

 **The Doctor...**

The Doctor stumbled back. When he had regained his focus, the TARDIS was no longer there. He quickly checked the alley to find his blue box. Nothing. The time lord felt a sudden pull. Behind him was a bright white light which enveloped the Doctor.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's Notes: Well, that concludes this fanfic... for now. Thanks everyone for reading and I'll try to write more in the future. BTW the end scene with the Doctor and Shu takes place after season 9 of Doctor Who if you didn't catch it. Why? Because I don't want him having sonic sunglasses for the story I'm planning after this. They're a cool concept but I like the new blue screwdriver better.**


End file.
